Harry
by girlsrule60
Summary: Tts


**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter awoke with a start, unsure where or, even when, it was. Slowly opening his eyes, he could just make out the fuzzy outline of a bed and room he hadn't slept in almost a year, but knew very well. As he continued to fight off the sluggish sleepy feeling that still permeated his body, the memories of the last couple of days came back to him. Gringotts bank where they had stolen Hufflepuff's Cup from Bellatrix's vault and had escaped on a dragon, the near capture in Hogsmeade, the passage to the Room of Requirement, the reinforcements showing up, the desperate search for the last Horcrux, the battle, the walk into the Forbidden Forest, Voldemort casting the killing curse, the talk with Dumbledore, and the final showdown with the Riddle. It all came back to Harry. Voldemort was dead. He was free, finally. Then he remembered the bodies lying in death he had seen. The faces of Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dobby, Hedwig, Dumbledore and even little Colin Creevey swam in front of his face, and a wave of guilt swept over Harry. "Why am I alive and so many people dead?" He sighed.

As Harry continued to lament over the deaths of so many of his friends, he finally realized someone was tapping lightly on the door. Harry recognized that it must have been that noise that had awoken him. He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk to anyone yet, but then he heard a voice calling quietly, "Harry, it's me. Are you awake?" The voice was like the sun on a cloudy day as it pierced Harry's gloom. The thought of the voice's owner, Hermione Granger, brought a small smile to his face. "Yes, you can come in," Harry called as he reached for his glasses. It was only as the covers shifted that he remembered that he hadn't had any pajamas to put on the previous night, and didn't want to ask any house elves to help since they had been fighting as well. After Harry had showered, he had gone to bed wearing nothing. He quickly pulled the covers up higher as Hermione made her way to his bedside and sat down next to him.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione said looking at one of her two best friends. "How are you feeling?"

"Happy, sad, tired…I don't really know," Harry replied honestly. "Too much, too fast, I guess."

"Yes, I know what you mean," She said. "I can't believe it's finally over."

"Have you been downstairs yet?"

"A little bit ago," Hermione replied. "It's strange. People want to celebrate, but with all the deaths it just doesn't seem right."

"Did you see the Weasleys?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "They were just getting ready to take Fr… to go back to the Burrow."

The remembrance of Fred Weasley dying the night before flashed into Harry's mind, and he had to choke back the wetness that tried to invade his eyes. The thought of Fred brought his mind to their other friend. "Ron's going with them?"

Hermione nodded again. "And Ginny is too, though she wanted to come up and say good bye to you."

"I'll see her soon enough...just not ready yet," Harry replied as he remembered passing Ginny on his way to meet Voldemort.

"I'm sure she'll understand," Hermione replied.

Harry remembered something from the previous evening. "So you and Ron?"

"I guess...maybe," Hermione said hesitantly. She then blushed and looked away as she continued, "He asked me to be his girlfriend this morning."

"And?" Harry asked. "You know he likes you."

"I know. It's…it's…well," Hermione started and her blush deepened. "I really shouldn't bother you," She got up from the bed. "It's really not that important. I'll see you downstairs soon?"

Harry's hand shot out from his side and grabbed her wrist as she turned. "What is it Hermione? What's bothering you? You know there's nothing you can't talk to me about," Harry said as his emerald green eyes bore into Hermione's almond ones. "We've been through too much over too long of a time."

"Not this...not now. It's...it's personal and it concerns...well, never mind," Hermione replied. "Let's talk about something else."

"Hermione, please?" Harry begged.

Hermione hesitated for a couple of seconds, but then sat back down on the bed. "You tell me something personal first then, Harry. Are you getting back with Ginny?"

Harry thoughts returned to the youngest Weasley. Again he remembered his solitary walk toward the forest, and passing her in the dark as he went to face Voldemort; he remembered thinking of her as Voldemort cast the killing curse, and remembered her fighting Bellatrix with Hermione and Luna's help, but this morning something was different. "I don't know," He answered truthfully.

"So right now she isn't your girlfriend?" Hermione asked with a questioning look in her eyes.

"I guess not. Well, technically speaking," Harry answered trying to figure out where this was going.

"Then I want a single favor from you, Harry," Hermione said.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Hermione."

"This you might have a problem with, so I want you to promise me you'll do it before I tell you what it is."

Harry knew Hermione had saved his life more times than he could count in the last year. That they had escaped from the wedding, from Bathilda Bagshot's home, and the Lovegood's home all were because of her. Over the last seven years, the trust they had built was beyond measure. Looking at his friend, he nodded.

"No, Harry, I want you to tell me that you'll do it," Hermione insisted.

"Okay, Hermione. Whatever favor you request, if it is in my power to grant, I shall," Harry agreed.

Hermione gave a small smile, but still hesitated. Finally, she continued. "First you have to promise not to laugh at me."

"I would never laugh at you, Hermione. I'm not…" Harry was about to say Ron, but realized insulting her boyfriend might not be the best choice of words.

"OK, here goes, then," She took a deep breath before continuing. "I've had a particular dream ever so often since our first year," Hermione started as her cheeks reddened. "It's…well it's me being kissed by someone."

"Well, Ron kissed you last night, or I should say you kissed him."

"Shh…let me finish, this is hard to do, Harry," Hermione replied as her cheeks reddened. "And, yes, I know I kissed Ron last night, and that's some of the problem," She paused for a second as she took another breath. "You see, in my dream, the kiss is a magical kiss. You know, like the ones you read about in fairy tales, where the couple is lost in the kiss as a golden glow surround them."

"Sounds...interesting," Harry said hesitantly. "But what does this have to do with me?"

Hermione looked at the scarlet curtains for a second then she sighed and her eyes found Harry's again. "When I kissed Ron yesterday, it wasn't magical, there was nothing; no feelings, no magic...nothing. It was just two pairs of lips pressed together, and frankly, his breath stunk."

"Again what does this have to do with me?" Harry asked, as they were treading into a subject he wasn't comfortable talking about.

"I...I had that dream again last night," Hermione explained. "Always before, I never could see who was kissing me, but last night…well, last night I saw him; I saw who it was."

"And?"

Hermione bit her lower lip for a second as she mentally braced herself. Finally she continued. "It was you, Harry," Hermione held up her hand as Harry started to protest. "I know, Harry, it was a dream. But this dream...it's always been so real that I thought... I thought it would really happen someday."

"And?"

"I…I want you to kiss me. That's my favor, that's all I ask for."

"But..."

"I need this, Harry. I can't be with Ron with that dream hanging in my subconscious," Hermione exclaimed. "Kiss me, and prove to me the dream is nothing but that, a dream. Kiss me once, like you kiss Ginny. I promise, it will not affect our friendship."

Harry started to object, but he could see the look in Hermione's eyes, and he knew he'd promised her. "Are you really sure?"

"Please, Harry. I...I wouldn't ask if I didn't need to know."

"When do you want to do this?"

"I...I thought now," Hermione replied.

"Right now?" Harry asked incredulously.

"It might be our only chance. Once we go downstairs, we're going to be surrounded by well-wishers and reporters. I doubt we'll get another chance to be alone for a while, and I owe Ron an answer soon."

Harry could only stare at his friend. Finally he nodded. ""Okay, but I need to go brush my teeth first. If I'm going to kiss you, I don't want my breath to stink." The last he said with a small smile.

"Oh, thank you, Harry," Hermione exclaimed as she threw her arms around Harry and pulled him into hug. She then sat back up and looked at her friend. "I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable doing this. I know I'm not anywhere close to being as pretty as Ginny or Cho, but…" she didn't get to finish her statement as Harry's finger found her lips to silence her.

"Hermione, you are absolutely as beautiful as Ginny, and in some ways even more beautiful," Harry replied.

Hermione blushed, "Thanks, Harry, but you don't have to say that. I know I'm pretty plain."

Harry smiled at his friend. "I'm not just saying that, Hermione. I think my jaw is still loose from how far it dropped seeing you at the Yule Ball," It was the only bright spot of a very disastrous evening in their fourth year. "Ron will be very lucky indeed to have you."

"Thank you, Harry. Ginny is very lucky as well," Hermione said, as her eyes continued to be focused on Harry. A small voice in the back of her mind couldn't help but ask. "Does he really think I'm pretty?"

"Well let's get this over with. I'll run brush my teeth and be right back," Harry said. "Then I guess I should go downstairs sometime." The last said with a bit of hesitancy.

"Okay, Harry," Hermione replied as she continued to look at her best friend.

"Uh...Hermione I, well I didn't have any bed clothes last night, and, well…" Harry stammered.

Hermione was still thinking about the compliments Harry had said to her, and it took a few seconds for his words filtered in. "Oh…then you're…" Hermione looked at Harry's bare chest and realized that it was more than his chest that was bare under the covers.

"Yeah, starkers."

She stared at him a few more seconds, her cheeks blazing red before her mind reengaged. "Oh, here," She reached into her beaded bag she had carried all over the country in the last year and pulled out a set of clothes for him. "I'll step outside for a couple of minutes."

Five minutes later, the two of them were back sitting on Harry's bed facing each other. "Are you really sure you want to do this?" Harry asked again, sighing heavily.

"Yes, Harry. Just one kiss and we go back to being best friends and get on with our lives."

"Okay, well here goes," Harry saw Hermione's eyes close as he leaned closer to her. He hesitated briefly when his lips were only an inch away from hers, but then he closed final distance. As their lips touched a pure sound seemed to emerge from the very air around them; a sound that reminded both of them of the song of a Phoenix. Though each had their eyes closed, their eyelids blossomed with light as a golden glow enveloped them, but soon they only noticed each other. The kiss deepen, lips parted and tongues intertwined in a soft battle. The thoughts of the past days, and even their lives seemed to disappear, as the kiss continued. Nothing felt as perfect as the others lips upon their own.

Finally, the kiss ended, and the two of them stared into the eyes of each other. Nothing else could be seen, but soon they realized it was more that there was actually nothing around them to see. They were no longer in Gryffindor tower, but in a room of pure white.

"What happened?" Hermione asked still slightly dazed from the power of the kiss she'd just received.

Harry looked around and then back at Hermione, who was standing there totally nude. "Uh, Hermione, you're not wearing any clothes."

That statement fully reengaged Hermione brain as she looked down at herself. An arm went immediately over her ample breasts, while her other hand moved to cover her privates. Looking over at Harry, she got a look at what he didn't let her see earlier. "Neither are you, Harry."

Harry's hands immediately covered up his privates as well, but unfortunately he had spent too much time admiring Hermione that his body had responded in a way that made covering difficult. He turned away from Hermione to reduce his embarrassment. As he tried not to return his gaze to Hermione's body, he started looking around. An odd familiarity of the room struck him. It took him a second recognize what it reminded him of. "This looks similar to the place I saw Dumbledore last night. Or at least, feels like the same place."

"When you died? I mean..." Hermione's voice trailed off as she realized how Harry must feel about that experience.

"Yeah. I mean, it feels the same anyway. "

"So, we died?" Hermione asked. "We survived Voldemort, and died while sharing a kiss?"

"I don't know. Dumbledore said there was another step, a way to go on if you're dead," Harry explained. As he contemplated the experience from the previous night, he remembered something else. He quickly thought of having clothes to wear, and sighed in relief when a bundle appeared. "Think of wanting clothes, Hermione," Harry instructed his friend as he quickly started pulling on the pants and shirt.

"What…oh," Hermione replied and a few second later another pile of clothes appeared.

Harry turned to Hermione once she had her clothes on, while still keeping his hands in front of his pants. "Well, was that the kiss you wanted?"

"Uh…yeah...it was very…uh…magical," She replied, thinking of the entire body sensation that the kiss had caused. She could still feel tingling throughout her extremities and other more central spots of her body. She also knew it had been just like her dream.

"FINALLY!" A voice ranged out as a petite woman appeared in front of them. "About bloody time too."

"Finally what?" Harry asked as he reached for his wand that was not with him. "And who are you, and where are we?"

"Finally, you two kissed and sealed your soul bond," The woman answered. "I have been trying to get that kiss out of you two for almost seven years," The woman's hands went to her temples as if trying to massage a headache away. "Seven long, long years."

"Soul Bond? What's that?" Hermione asked.

"First things first, I am Miranda, Goddess of Love," The petite woman said.

"Goddess of Love? You're joking right? Even if you were a Goddess, the Goddess of Love is Aphrodite, or Venus, or even Hathor," Hermione replied.

"Hmmp. Though I do like to kid from time to time, I am most certainly not joking now. Yes, I am the Goddess of Love. As for my name, do you think I don't know it? It's Miranda. Want me to spell it for you? I can't help it if the poets of your societies didn't like Miranda. Hard to rhyme Miranda with anything, they said, we'll just call her 'Venus'. Bloody stupid minstrels."

"As for where you are," she turned to Harry, "You were correct when you said it reminded you of where you met that old goat, Dumbledore. Idiot shouldn't have been there last night, anyway. It was supposed to have been your mother. Conniving, manipulative bastard got those twinkling eyes onto his guardian angel and wham…he gets to greet you. Got the entire Guardian Angel department in an uproar."

"My mother?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Lily Evans Potter," Miranda replied obviously still annoyed. "And as to where you are, this is like an antechamber to our Realm; I guess what you would call Heaven."

"So we are dead?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no, you're not dead, but we gods, and those who have passed on, cannot go back to the physical world. We can only interact in this place between the two," Miranda explained. "Of course I've been tempted to kill the both of you for the last five years. Do you know how many times I've had to regrow my hair because you caused me to pull it out by the roots?"

"Uh...no," Harry replied nervously. "How did we do that?"

"By not giving each other a kiss on the lips and getting your souls bonded many years ago as it was supposed to have been. I mean really, every year, year after year. It really has been very...annoying."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "And what is this soul bond?"

"I mean, I've set you two up time and again to kiss. Your first year, I know, eleven and twelve is a little young, but when it comes to soul bonds the earlier the better you know, gives you time to grow into it," Miranda explained. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, your first year, Hermione, you had your arms around him..." Miranda mimicked with her arms outstretched. "ALL you had to do was say the words I gave you. Do you remember them? Friendship, and Bravery, AND LOVE. WHY DIDN'T YOU FINISH IT! Harry would have kissed you at that moment."

"I..well, I thought it would embarrass him," Hermione said, remembering the word she was going to say to him all those years ago. "He would have kissed me?"

Miranda mumbled to herself for a couple of seconds before replying. "Yes, he would have. Harry had never been told he was loved. At least, he doesn't remember it anyway. His mother and father said it quite often," Miranda shook her head before she glared at Hermione again. "If you had brought that word out...LOVE...he would have given you a small kiss."

"Oh, I didn't know."

The Goddess of Love rolled her eyes. "They never know. I can hit them with a stick with the word 'LOVE' written on it, and they still never know," She muttered. She then look back at Harry and Hermione, "And that second year..."

Harry had opened his mouth to say something.

"No, kissing someone when they are petrified does not count," Miranda said to him. "They have to KNOW they're being kissed."

Hermione whirled around to face Harry. "You kissed me when I was petrified?"

Harry blushed as he nodded. "I...uh…well all the fairy tales said if you kiss the beautiful girl she wakes up...so...I thought maybe if I kissed you..." Harry shrugged as his blush grew deeper, remembering that time when he was so young. "I...I know it was stupid but...I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled at Harry. "Don't be. I just wished I had known."

"What good would that have done?" Miranda asked, "A month later you rushed into his arms when you were unpetrified, and I thought for sure the kiss was coming, but no, not a single bloody kiss."

"We were in front of Ron and the whole Great Hall," Harry exclaimed.

"Oh, don't get me started on the red heads, either of them. Just don't go there," Miranda said with a glare.

"Ron and who? Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yes, those two, but I'll come back to them in a few minutes," Miranda said. "Now where was I? Oh yes, third year, that incident with the broom. If that stupid red-headed idiot hadn't blown it out of proportion, your anger at Hermione would have went away very shortly. You'd have realized that it was her caring for you that led her to tell McGonagall. I had a wonderful get back together plan that would have had you two sharing that first kiss. But, no, blast it. I was foiled again by the walking red-headed stomach. Then later, when you were off trying to rescue the hippogriff and Sirius; you had so many chances. I had my bottle of champagne ready to go…but no," She ran her fingers through her hair before she continued. "I ended up ripping eight handfuls of hair out that night AND smashing the bottle of champagne on the floor," She glared at them again. "And it was bloody good champagne."

"Why do you keep insulting Ron?" Harry asked. "He's been a good friend."

"Really? A good friend? He has single handedly - well he, his sister and that silver-bearded manipulator - kept you from achieving your soul mate and your potential, but we'll get back to them in a while," Miranda said. "Now, fourth year; ah, yes, the Triwizard tournament. I celebrated for hours when that 'friend'," Miranda's voice dripped in sarcasm at the word, "left you. Finally, I had you two together. How many hours did you spend together during that time? But this time I blame you, Hermione. You pushed Harry too much into the Library. If you had just spent a little more social time with him, he would have got his mind off of that Cho person and onto you…AAARRGGGGHHHH" Miranda hands had reached up to her hair before she regained her composure. "Then there was the Yule Ball. I am not even going to comment on that one. But I bet you feel foolish now in not asking Hermione, don't you, Harry?"

Harry looked over at Hermione as he remembered how beautiful she was that night. "Yeah, I do," He admitted.

Hermione head snapped up at that comment as she stared questioningly at her best friend. "You do? If we had to do it all again, you'd ask me?"

"Yes, I would, without a doubt," Harry replied without a bit of hesitation.

"Well, so much for that perfect vision in hindsight. Unfortunately, you're bloody blind when looking forward," Miranda continued. "But before the Yule Ball, there was that first task, when it was over you," She was glaring at Hermione again, "just had to bring the red-headed idiot back with you after the dragon, didn't you?"

"You're talking about my potential boyfriend," Hermione complained.

"Really? Potential boyfriend? After that kiss? Haven't you been listening to me? You and Harry are soul mates."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked in frustration. "You keep saying it, but not explaining it."

"Later, I'm on a good tirade here," Miranda replied dismissing her question with a wave of her hand. "Now, after that first task, if the red-headed 'friend' hadn't followed you, the kiss would have happened right then and there," Miranda threw her hands up in the air. "There went another four handfuls of hair. We already covered the Yule Ball, and how in the world did Ron Weasley go from being an idiot, to the thing you would miss the most in a couple of months?" Miranda was now glaring at Harry. "You do realize half the students in the stands wondered if you were gay after that, don't you?"

"Uh, no."

"Well, they did. Not that is a bad thing, but that is not the love I had destined for you..." Miranda said with a shake of her head and a sigh. "Now I won't even mention the third task and what happened afterwards, but, Hermione, do you remember the train station? The kiss on the cheek? Three inches away from the lips, come on, three bloody inches and it would have been perfect. I tried my best to get Harry to turn his head at just the right moment. Damn that noble streak in him."

"I was just trying to show him I cared."

"But then you must have stopped, since you let that idiot of a Headmaster dictate what you would tell Harry," Miranda replied is disdain. "Just when he needed his friends the most; when he had watched someone die before his eyes; a person who died because Harry was trying to be fair, his friends were not to be found. You basically ignored him."

"I...I...he, I mean the Headmaster said we couldn't tell him anything."

Miranda shook her head and turned to Harry. "Harry, why didn't you ever push to know why you had to keep going back to the Dursleys? Why not question why the Headmaster of your school had any say on what you did? How he could leave you after you witnessing Cedric's death to a life of isolation is beyond me. Bloody Greater Good."

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "I...I just thought it had to be that way."

"But it still made you angry, didn't it?" Miranda asked. "To be left alone and uninformed."

"Yes," Harry said as he remembered that summer.

"But, who should you've been angry with? Your friends, or the idiot who forbade them to write."

"The id...I mean Dumbledore," Harry replied guiltily. He turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"You're right, you shouldn't have," Miranda growled. "I had it all set up, you would have been kissing Hermione the day you arrived at the Black home, but no, you had all this misdirected anger at her. Do you know how much hair I lost that day? Too bloody much," The Goddess of Love looked at Hermione, "Though you should have been writing to Harry more. You could have figured out a way to tell Harry some things without the Headmaster finding out."

"But...but Dumbledore said not too," Hermione replied, looking somewhat bashful.

Miranda just shook her head. "I've got to deal with that as well," she muttered under her breath. "That fifth year was a mess, but Hermione, if you could have seen the look on Harry's face when that Death Eater hit you with that curse, you would never doubt he was in love with you."

"In love with me? Harry?" Hermione asked as she glanced over at Harry. "But…."

"I'm getting ahead of myself," Miranda replied, cutting Hermione off. "But, I guess I'm finished with my tirade anyway. Time to move on to the Weasleys next since they had the most to do with the rest of the time."

"What about them?" Harry asked.

"Let's just say you two ending up with them was not a case of finding true love," Miranda responded.

"What? But...they wouldn't? But...you don't mean they used love potions on us?" Hermione argued.

"Oh no, they knew that you'd sniff out a love potion in a heartbeat Hermione," The Goddess of Love explained. "But they gave you something far worse; something that almost cost you two more than your soul bond. It almost cost you your friendship."

"Our friendship?" Hermione asked as she glanced at Harry.

"Tell me, why would you have been jealous of Lavender Brown?"

"Be...because I fancied Ron," Hermione answered. "And...and..."

"You fancied a young man who always argued with you about things that are at the core of your beliefs? A young man who made it habit of calling you mental when you disagreed with him?"

"Well yeah. I mean, he is uh…nice, in a way," Hermione was struggling to figure out exactly what she saw in Ron.

"Nice in the way he belittles what you love?" Miranda asked. "Tries to cut you down so his ineptitude seems impressive to himself."

"Well…" Hermione answered very weakly.

"No, what you suffered from was a jealousy potion, keyed to the red-head," Miranda said. "You obviously must have had a reason to be jealous of Miss Brown right? So your logical mind figured out you must like Ron Weasley. Rather a good plan too. They used the potion for a while, stopped using it, and let your mind take over. Of course, Ronald didn't come up with it. That was," The Goddess looked at Harry, "your girlfriend."

"Who? Ginny? But why?"

"Because she wanted you, and you were way to close to Hermione for her comfort. Of course you got your own dose of jealousy potion, keyed to her."

"WHAT!"

"That monster that kept cropping up in your chest when you saw Ginny with someone else?" Miranda asked. "You didn't think that was love did you? Love is wanting someone to be happy no matter what it costs you. No, that feeling you felt was jealousy, and artificial jealousy at that."

"But you said it almost cost Hermione and me our friendship," Harry said.

"The book," Hermione said softly. "That bloody Half-Blood Prince book."

"You were jealous of it, weren't you?" Miranda asked. "Harry finally starts doing well in a potions class, and you get jealous? Does that really sound like you after five years of pestering him to do better?"

"No," Hermione admitted. "But it wasn't his own work.." She stopped as she considered that year.

"You realize it now don't you?" Miranda asked. "Notes in a book to better explain a potion? Is that really something to be jealous of? Many people do that. It wasn't like Harry was buying potions from an apothecary and turning them in as his own work, was it?"

"I...I.." Hermione started but then after a sigh. "No, it wasn't."

"Of course, you being jealous of a book was just a side effect of the potions. You see, they, or I should say Ginny, had made one huge batch of the jealousy potion and then separated it into exactly the same size dosages," The goddess explained. "She didn't account for the weight difference between you and Harry, so your jealousy was more extreme and emotional, especially when you add in your time of the month. That's what caused the jealousy to bleed over to that book."

"I…I" Hermione sputtered hopelessly as she tried to figure out why she had not noticed.

"I go to all that trouble to set up that pun, and neither of you laughed. Bled over? Your time of the month…" Miranda sighed. "Nevermind. Anyway, your girlfriend and your future boyfriend were feeding you jealousy potions, and as soon as they broke up with their respective partners, of course you were interested in them. If not, then why were you jealous?"

"But Ron's always been there for us," Hermione insisted.

"He has?" Miranda asked with a smirk. "Tell me about those times?"

"Just a few months ago he saved my life," Harry exploded in defense of his first friend. "He saved me from drowning in that pond."

"Yes, he did," The Goddess agreed, "Wow, he jumped into a pond of WATER and pulled you out," The Goddess looked thoughtful as she lightly tapped a foot before continuing. "Not much risking his life there, yes the water was a bit cold, but did he have to fight a monster to save you? Oh that's right; he just had to cut a necklace off your neck. For that act of 'heroism'," Again the sarcasm was very evident, "he is immediately back in your good graces, after spending months warm and fed at his brother's house, while you two continued to suffer from cold and hunger."

"What about the troll?" Hermione argued.

"First of all, he basically had to be dragged along to help you," Miranda explained. "But even when he was there, did he move more than five feet away from the door?"

"Well I don't think so, but.."

"But nothing. If that troll had actually taken a step in his direction, he would have been out of there in a heartbeat."

What about when he sacrificed himself in the chess game, when we were after the stone?" Hermione asked.

"Did he really? Think back to that game. Did the black pieces get killed? No, they were dragged off the board where they huddled along the back wall. They weren't dead. Ron knew that. Remember, he's been playing Wizard's chess all of his life. He knew the pieces never 'die'. So was it truly a sacrifice on his part, or his way of getting out of the adventure in one piece? Did either of you check on him at the time? (A/N in the book, which I write from, the white queen drags Ron away and Harry and Hermione go on without checking on him unlike the movie)."

"He was unconscious when I went back for him," Hermione insisted.

"Cuts? Blood? Lump on the head?" Miranda asked.

"No," Hermione admitted as she searched her mind. "I don't think so and Madam Pomfrey didn't find anything. But...but it took a while for me to get him to wake up."

"I'll let you in on a secret; he was faking it. He was afraid you had come back to convince him to follow you. He only 'woke up' once you mentioned going back for help."

"HE WHAT?" Hermione exploded. "That could have cost Harry his life."

"Yes, it could have. And if it had, you'd have been down your soul mate, and the world down its Chosen One," Miranda replied. She turned her gaze back to Harry. "Since we're discussing the first year, do you remember what Ronald saw in the Mirror of Erised?"

Harry thought back to that night in their first year. "Yeah he saw himself Head Boy and Quidditch Captain."

"Now, in the years since he saw those things as what he truly desires, did he do a single thing to try to achieve those goals? Well, I guess he did talk Quidditch enough, but did he lift a single book he didn't have to? And when he was made Prefect, did he do the job well so he would have a chance at Head Boy?"

"Well, no."

"But he did criticize those who did try to do better, like your soul mate, didn't he? He kept trying to make himself better by pretending those around him were worse them him. Unfortunately, some of that rubbed off on you, Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to reply and closed it because he couldn't argue.

"You do know that his friendship was originally setup, don't you?" Miranda asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember how you first met the Weasleys?"

"At the station, I couldn't find out how to get on the platform, and Mrs. Weasley helped me when I asked her."

"But how did you know you could ask her for help?"

"I overheard Mrs. Weasley mentioning muggles, which Hagrid had said was a magical world word," Harry replied. "She was saying she couldn't remember the platform number, Ginny had to tell her it was nine and three quarters."

Hermione's hand shot to her mouth. "It was set up, wasn't it?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I really wish you'd read 'Hogwarts: A History!' someday, Harry. The train has always, and I mean ALWAYS, left from Platform nine and three quarters. There are no other magical platforms at Kings Cross."

"So?"

"Then why would Molly Weasley, who has been sending her kids to Hogwarts for over eight years, not remember the number? That's at least four times a year she goes there, including Christmas break. Then, of course, there is the seven years she went to Hogwarts herself. Could you imagine ever forgetting what the platform number is?"

"No," Harry admitted. "So they were doing it for me."

"Exactly, Harry," Miranda said.

"So his friendship was faked all of these years?"

"No, but the Manipulator arranged for you two to be put together early in hopes of you two becoming friends. He wanted you influenced by a family he himself influenced. I have nothing against Molly Weasley, except her overbearing motherness, but that's beside the point. I had planned on your soul mate meeting you on the train first. She would have come into the car looking for that toad, seeing you alone, she would have struck up a conversation and you two would have become friends before ever making it to Hogwarts. You would have been more inclined to follow Hermione's studying habits instead of Ron's."

"Okay, so Ron wasn't Harry's best influence, can you explain the soul mate stuff now?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, dear," Miranda replied. "But before I do, may I ask if you liked the kiss? Was it everything your dream promised?"

"You knew about my dreams?"

"Who do you think has been sending them to you," Miranda asked with a smile. "Ever since you met Harry, I've sent those dreams to you. Each time the dream showed Harry, but your subconscious has always prevented you from seeing who was kissing you."

"But last night..."

"Last night, you were so exhausted while all the dangers you had experienced were over, so your subconscious was wide open. You finally saw the whole dream as it should have been. So did you like the kiss?"

Hermione blushed as she looked at Harry. "Yes, uh...very much so. It was everything I dreamed it would be."

"Why didn't you send similar dreams to me?" Harry asked.

"That bloody horcrux you had in your head, of course," Miranda said. "Nasty magic. All I needed was for Voldemort to get a dream of kissing Hermione. Of course," She added with a wry smile, "that might have caused his head to explode."

Hermione paled severely at the thought of Voldemort imagining kissing her.

"Now as for what a Soul Mate is; well, every so often I can see into the future and find those cases where love can play an extremely important part in major events in time," Miranda explained. "In this case, I saw the importance of Harry in the time stream."

"The prophecy?"

"Yes, dear, the prophecy; it was in the time stream years before Trelawney spit it out," Miranda said and continued. "In those cases, I search for the one person whose love would match perfectly with the one that is in need of the love. Once I find the person, in this case it was you, Hermione, though at the time you were still a thought in your parents mind, and Harry wasn't even that, I magically bind their futures as much as I can. The final binding happens at the first kiss between the two. For the need was so great in this case I went to such lengths to get you two together."

"Why?"

"As I said, the prophecy. You needed help and love."

"But it's too late now. Voldemort is dead."

"And at what cost?" Miranda asked softly.

Harry thought of all the bodies that he had seen in the Great Hall. "Too many deaths of good people."

"Exactly, Harry," Miranda responded sounding a lot like the silver haired Headmaster did in a time previous.

"If we had...eh...kissed and did this soul bond thing earlier, would it have made a big difference?" Harry asked.

The Goddess of Love looked saddened, "Yes, Harry, it would have been much different. At the very least, you would have listened to Hermione when she told you she thought the Department of Mystery thing was a trap. You would have shown her the package from Sirius, and she'd have insisted on you opening it. You would have had the mirror and a way to communicate with Sirius."

Harry's gaze moved to one of the white walls of the room as tears crept into his eyes. He could see the final seconds of his Godfather's life. The agonizing slowness of the fall through the Veil. He harbored the guilt of that moment deep in his heart, because Harry knew it was his fault. His godfather had only been at the Ministry because of him. It took several seconds for him to recover. His gaze left the wall and he found Hermione looking at him with concern. It was a look she'd had many times in the past, one he'd never defined before. That brought another question to mind. Harry turned back to the petite Goddess, "So, if Hermione and I were destined to be together, why did I see her as my sister, if our love was so compatible?"

"Tell me, Harry, when you sat in front of the Mirror of Erised, what did you see?" The Goddess of Love asked gently.

"My family."

"And family is what you most desperately desired. But what was family to you at the age of eleven? You'd seen the marriage of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, and their relationship wasn't want you wanted, what you desired. When you found the woman or young girl you loved, you didn't call her someone you wanted to marry, you called her sister because with nothing to compare it to, that's how you defined true love."

"So a soul mate is a person's true love?" Hermione asked.

"It's much more than that, dear," Miranda answered. "It's a love so deep that it binds the two people together in heart, in mind, and in soul. If you two had carried on and married other people, you would have always found yourself feeling incomplete."

Hermione turned to Harry, "How are we going to explain this to Ron or Ginny? With Fred dead it's going to devastate the Weasleys."

"I just wish there hadn't been so much loss of life," Harry said. "I could spend my life with you, Hermione, and be truly happy, but how can I ever be happy when I know I was the cause of so much death."

"You were the cause?" Hermione asked forcefully. "Rubbish. You saved more lives than you can imagine. You were willing to die so others could live."

"And that brings us to the final point," Miranda said. "Harry, your sacrifice was made in the name of love. You willingness to die so that so many deaths would end purely out of love gives me a chance to help you."

"What do you mean? How can you help me?" Harry asked suddenly with a glimmer of hope. "Can you...can you bring those people back? Fred, Sirius, Tonks...everyone?"

"In a way, yes," Miranda said. "But not as you're thinking. If you both could go back in time, to relive your lives knowing what you do now, would you? You would have to fight Voldemort again, but you would already know his secrets. You could save many of the lives lost recently, and you might be able to save your friendship with the Weasleys."

"How far back? Far enough to save Cedric and Sirius?" Harry asked.

"I can just do Sirius, but I can't give you back Cedric," Miranda explained. "The events that transpired that night are too far dissipated into the fabric of reality to unwind."

"What about the Horcrux that was in me?" Harry asked.

"I can either leave it out, or put it in. I would recommend having it in your head."

"WHAT? WHY?" Harry sputtered.

"Considered it a get out of a Killing Curse free permit," Miranda replied. "Remember, it is your blood in Voldemort that links you. As long as the killing curse has something to destroy, you will be tethered to life. But I will need you to be able to keep your secrets of the future...well, secret, so I will offer you Occlumency protection. You will feel no pain from your scar and, can block Voldemort from projecting to you or take over your mind."

Harry looked over at Hermione then back at Miranda, "Can we talk about it?"

"Of course. It's an important decision; it is possible to lose someone else while saving someone you love."

Harry turned to Hermione, "What do you think?"

Hermione looked at Harry, "Before I answer that, I would like to talk about us, Harry. While we are here, while we have time, and before we make any kind of life changing decisions, I want to know about us. Are we really in love? Do we have a future together? I came to you just a few minutes ago so you could dispel a dream, and then I was going to go tell Ron I would be his girlfriend. But now, I'm...well it can't happen that way can it?"

"And I was going to go talk to Ginny, but do we presume Miranda is telling us the truth?" Harry asked. "If she is, we were tricked into those relationships. You have any reason to doubt her?"

"No, but I also have no reason to believe her either," Hermione responded.

"If we agree to have her send us back, and she does, would that be proof enough?"

"It would take a Deity to put us back in the same bodies in the past, especially with us able to keep our memories. But Harry that kiss was real, which means the dream was real. Maybe you are my soul mate."

"If I am, are you sorry for it?"

"Sorry to be the soul mate of the kindest, most loving, handsome but stubborn beyond belief man? I think I could live with it. Especially if you keep kissing me like the way you did earlier," Hermione replied with a smile. "What about you? I'm not Ginny or Cho. I'm just a bookworm who has bossed you around for seven years."

"You're right; you're not Ginny or Cho. I think I've already addressed that issue, but I don't mind repeating it. You, Hermione Granger, are as beautiful if not more so, than they are. You are also not JUST a bookworm. Do you think just a bookworm could have saved me from Nagini? Or those Death Eaters at the Lovegoods?" Harry face broke out in a crooked grin. "Now as for being my soul mate? I guess I could deal with the smartest witch around. Can you do me one favor though?"

"What favor, Harry?" Hermione asked. "I asked for a simple one, and now our entire lives have been changed."

"True, but this one is far easier. I just want to dance with you."

"Dance? You want to dance? We're about to make a life-changing decision and you want to dance?"

"I'm remembering you at the Yule Ball, and...and want it to be us this time."

Hermione couldn't resist the emerald green eyes that now were upon her. "But...my clothes; will it be same if I'm not in my dre..." Her objections ceases as her clothes transformed into the dress she wore that night. Harry now stood in front of her in the same bottle green robes he'd worn that night as well. Without even reaching up, Hermione knew her hair was back as it had been that night. She glanced over at Miranda.

"My Realm, my rules. Enjoy," And with another wave of her hand music started playing.

"My Lady, will you allow me the pleasure of this dance?" Harry asked in a mock bow.

"Where ever did you learn those words?" Hermione asked with a smile. She then nodded her head slightly. "Certainly, kind sir," As she felt Harry's arm encircle her waist, she was surprised at how pleasant it felt. They didn't move very far or fast, but more of swayed to the music. One song ended, and another began and still they danced. In Harry's arms, Hermione felt safe and secure, something she hadn't felt in a long time. As her eyes found his, she was entranced by the depth she found in them. Even as their bodies moved to the music, their lips came together again. As the kiss deepened, all sense of time and place disappeared from Hermione's consciousness. In Harry's arms, she had found her perfection. She knew, without a doubt, that it really was Harry Potter she loved.

Harry was coming to the same conclusions in his own mind. As they danced, he tried to imagine Ginny or Cho as his partner and each of the thoughts vanished as quickly as they came. He knew without a doubt the woman in his arms was who belonged there. It was as if a part of himself, long forgotten, was now back, and he felt whole for the first time.

As their second kiss came to an end, the music faded away. Harry found himself looking into Hermione's gorgeous almond eyes. With a smile he took her hands in his. "I don't know what this is all about or where this is going to go, but I now know I truly love you. Though it seems the Goddess of Love herself has blessed our relationship, I wish to take nothing for granted. Will you, Hermione Granger be, my girlfriend?"

With wetness coming to her eyes, brought about by the pure happiness she felt and the look in Harry's eyes, Hermione could only at first nod, but then she recovered herself. "Yes, I will be yours, Harry," as she put her arms around his neck. "I love you, Harry Potter."

"And I love you, Hermione Granger," Harry replied and once again their lips met as they melted into the emotions.

Neither of them noticed the smirk that was on the Goddess of Love's face.

Harry smiled at Hermione when the kiss ended. "I think that answers your question on do we have a future together."

"Yes, it most definitely does," Hermione agreed as she wiped the wetness from her eyes. "That only leaves whether we go back in time or back to our lives as they are."

"I'd like a chance to save Sirius and if that means facing Voldemort again, it'd be worth it," Harry declared. "Maybe we can settle this before Hogwarts itself is hurt. We can save Hedwig, Remus, Tonks and Dobby, and maybe even Dumbledore," He paused. "But what do you want to do?"

"Go back, see if we can make a difference," Hermione replied honestly. "But are you sure you want to take on Voldemort again?"

"Want to? Not really. Willing to, to save Sirius, Tonks and the others, yes."

"So, we go back to sometime in our fifth year?" Hermione's eyes lit up. "You know what that means? I can redo my OWLS. That Exceed Expectations on my Defense has always bugged me."

"For all things that change, some things stay the same," Harry remarked with a smirk as he stroked Hermione's cheek. "Yes, love, you can retake your OWLS."

"Do you really think Ron and Ginny gave us potions?" Hermione asked.

"Does it matter if we don't give them a chance this time?" Harry replied.

"I guess not. We can take a trust but verify attitude, though if you're my soul mate, Ginny better not try anything with you."

"Same with Ron and you."

In unison, they turned back to the Goddess of Love. "We decided we will go back and do what we can do," Harry told her.

"I'm glad. I think you will be happier to know you tried. Now before I send you back, I need to discuss Dumbledore with you," Miranda said.

"What about him?"

"You know he's been manipulating you all of your life, don't you?" Miranda said. "The Dursleys," The petite Goddess actually growled the name out "Talk about a family that needs some love in it. I know he sent you there until you went to Hogwarts, but why afterwards?"

"What do you mean; it was for my protection, wasn't it?"

"Why not have you stay at Hogwarts? Tom Riddle stayed there some summers. That's why he turned Hagrid in, remember?"

"Maybe he didn't think of it?" Harry suggested with a shrug.

"You don't believe that, now do you?" Miranda asked. "No; you were definitely there for protection, just not what you think."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "I was protected there, I mean those Death Eaters couldn't attack me until we left."

"Those wards protected number Four Privet Drive. So, yes, you were protected while you were locked away in your bedroom," Miranda explained, "but nowhere else. If they had protected you anywhere else, how did you get attacked by Dementors just a few blocks from there? Or how did you keep getting attacked at Hogwarts? And as you pointed out, those Death Eaters who were waiting that night of your escape were just above that property."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then back to the Goddess, "Then why?"

"Before I answer that, let me ask you one last question. Why even send you back there after your sixth year? Why not directly to the Weasleys? Or why until almost your birthday? And coinciding your departure with your relatives?" Miranda looked at Harry directly. "Albus made an oath as part of the agreement with Petunia taking you in, that he would protect them as well. So year after year, he used you to fulfill his oath. That's why his portrait made the particular horrible plan to rescue you. He needed the Dursleys out at the same time. Even in death, he was fulfilling his oath."

"WHAT?" Harry exclaimed. "No..."

"Think about it Harry," Miranda said. "In a time of war, Albus had always looked out for the Greater Good. Tell me, in your opinion, when fighting Voldemort, who was more valuable to the Greater Good, Mad-Eye Moody or the Dursleys? The potential for loss was even greater than just Alastor. George almost died, and so did Hagrid."

Harry just stared at the petite Goddess, "I hadn't thought of that."

"Just be careful when you go back. Keep a very open mind when it comes to Albus. You know he has a weakness for power, so do not give it to him. Knowledge of the future is power. Do not let him know your secrets, and for Heaven's sake, listen to your soul mate. Oh that reminds me. I need to give you your Occlumency and another gift. One I think you really need."

"What do we need?" Hermione asked.

"Something neither of you will like in the beginning, but something I think you each need to understand the other better," Miranda looked at the two soul mates in the eyes and each felt a wave of nausea sweep over them as memories poured into their minds. After what felt like an eternity, but really was only a few seconds, the onslaught ended and they were able to regain their focus.

"There," Miranda said with a tone of self-satisfaction, "You each have some of the memories of the others childhood in your brains.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled. "How could you do that?"

The Goddess of Love looked at Harry and shrugged, "How I did it was quite simple. I simply used my Deity powers and it was done. Now as your Soul Mate will tell you, the question should have been, WHY did I do it."

"Well, why did you do it then?"

"As I said, you both need to understand a little more about the other. Harry, you will now see why Hermione has a hard time not respecting authority figures. Like you, she didn't have friends at school, and the only people who would protect her were the teachers and her parents. Hermione, you can now get an idea of how badly Harry was treated in his youth, and understand why he doesn't like bullying teachers like Snape. Early on at schools he tried to complain to the teachers, but they just reported it to the Dursleys, who then beat him for complaining. That is also why he feels he has to solve the issues himself all the time."

Harry and Hermione looked at each and nodded, each with an understanding that they would discuss it later.

"Now, the memory dump also will help you control your Occlumency. Now are you ready? I'll count to three and then send you back so take a deep breath and -"

" – One – "

" – Two – "

"Oh, when you get back there you might want to check yourselves out on that Marauder's map of yours. You might find out something interesting."

"Wh.." Harry started but then

" – Three – "

The white room faded around Harry and Hermione, as for the next several minutes they were awash in something indescribable. Colors, sounds, and even smells seemed to fly by as their senses were overloaded. Suddenly everything steadied, and they found themselves in a familiar spot. They were sitting side by side on a sofa in the Gryffindor common room. Around them laid the evidence of a large party, as litter, empty butterbeer bottles and other party supplies were scattered over the floor.

"Are...are we back in time?" Hermione asked but as she turned to Harry she knew they were. Though his brilliant green eyes still were the same, she could tell Harry was definitely two years younger.

"I think so," Harry replied, making the same observation of Hermione.

"I…I guess that means it's all true…..about everything," Hermione said. "She really was a deity."

"It seems that way," Harry agreed.

"I wonder when we are."

Harry's eyes swept the room and a familiar site greeted him. He nodded toward the table near the back of the room where a Silver Quidditch cup was sitting. "Got to be end of fifth year," He nudged a bottle with his foot. "Must be the leftovers from the party from that night."

"That would have been the end of May," Hermione replied. "You weren't playing, but... oh we met Grawp that... I mean today."

"So..." Harry looked at Hermione. "Where do we begin?"

"Well, first we have to remember that we can't do magic outside of Hogwarts," Hermione reminded him. "We're both under seventeen again."

"True," Harry sighed. It'd be another year and two months before he'd be 'legal' again.

"I only have to wait until September," Hermione added.

"Lucky you," Harry grumbled.

"I wonder if Harry's still okay with us. Is he going to regret it in the morning?"

"I'm more than fine with us, Hermione," Harry replied as he looked over at his new girlfriend. "And I'm not going to regret it in the morning."

"I…I didn't say that out loud, Harry," Hermione sputtered. "I only thought it," Her eyes went wide as a possible realization hit her. "Can you hear this?"

"What?" Harry exclaimed as he clearly heard Hermione's voice but could see she wasn't speaking. "Uh…yeah I did hear it. What's going on?"

"You try it, think something to me," Hermione said urgently.

"I love you Hermione."

Hermione blushed but smiled. "I love you too, Harry," She replied softly.

"What does this mean?" Harry asked. "This mental talking thing?"

"I don't know, but it has got to be something with us being soul mates," Hermione replied but then Miranda's voice echoed through both of their minds, "In heart, in mind and in soul you are bound."

"So this is the mind?" Hermione responded to the Goddess's voice.

"Yes."

"Heart is our love?"

"Yes."

"What about soul, what does that mean?"

"Did you check that map yet?"

"No, but what does that have to do with it?"

"Check the map dear, just check it."

"What could be on the map that would have something about our souls?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but go grab it and let's find out," Hermione replied.

Harry raced up the steps and then quietly crept into his room. He only gave Ron's curtained bed a glance before he opened his trunk and pulled out the map.

Back in the common room, he unfolded the parchment. He then tapped it with his wand as he recited the all too familiar words. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," As he finished, lines and dots spread out of the parchment, until the entire school was drawn. Harry and Hermione quickly turned the gaze upon the Gryffindor Common room where they saw a little dot marked 'Harry Potter' sitting next to another dot labeled 'Hermione Potter'.

"What the bloody hell?" Hermione screamed in her mind.

"Language, love," Harry thought.

"You aren't the one sitting there with a last name suggesting that I am…we are…married," Hermione yelled mentally.

The giggling voice of the Goddess reappeared in their minds. "Bound in soul, yes you are married in the magical world. You can choose to tell or not tell, but it can be verified in the magical records office. You have no fear of any love potions or in this case jealousy potions as nothing can come between you two. Have a wonderful life; I'm off to finally have that Champagne."

**Chapter 2**

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, each thinking the exact same thing, "_Married?_"

"Uh...Hermione," Harry started as he looked at her uncertainly. "I…well...how do you feel about this?"

_"I knew it; he doesn't want me, not really. It really was too good to be true,_" Harry heard from his new wife as she looked away.

He quickly grabbed her hand, "I do want you and…us." As Hermione turned back to Harry, he could see that she was trying to blink back the wetness that had crept into her eyes. "I just don't know what it means. I mean it's all going so fast," Harry nervously ran his hand through his hair, "You know me and words Hermione, they usually don't go well together. It's just the suddenness of all of this shocked me and, well, I just...I feel like you've been cheated. I wanted you to be my girlfriend and I take you on dates, and sometime in the future I would ask you to marry me, and give you the option to say if I'm worthy of being your husband. I want to put a ring on your finger, and someday we have the same kind of wedding as Bill and Fleur had …" Harry's words faltered, but his thoughts continued on, "_I love you Hermione. I want to make up for the things I didn't do in the past, because I want you to be my future, especially now that I know I have a future_."

The sincerity that blazed in Harry's eyes amazed Hermione. It's one thing to be told by Miranda that the two of them were soul mates, but to see that look in Harry's eyes, the look Hermione knew from many years of past experience, carried more meaning than even the words of a Goddess. "You really do love me, don't you, Harry? And you think I'm pretty?"

"Not just pretty, Hermione, I think you are beautiful, and yes, I really do love you. When you were in my arms in…in…well, in there, it felt so right. I just…well, I know Miranda says we are soul mates, and this mental talking stuff is confusing, but I just don't want to think you're stuck with me because of destiny or whatever."

Hermione smiled at her husband. "I think I like this destiny much more than what you had to deal with, and I guess deal with again," She squeezed his hand as she continued ,"Harry, you are more than worthy of being my husband, I just can't believe you would ever want me for a wife," She put a finger to his lips to prevent the protest she heard in her mind, "I can see it in your eyes, though, and I know it's true," She leaned in and kissed Harry lightly on the lips before continuing, "I would have loved the romance and dates. I hate to admit it, but I would have loved a big wedding and that special dress, having my Father wa…" Her voice stopped abruptly and voice rose to a higher volume. "Harry, my parents, they aren't in Australia, I haven't done what I had to do to them. I get to see them in just a few weeks," She couldn't contain the glee in her voice, then a look of sadness enveloped her eyes and looking at Harry. "Please let's do our best not to get to that point this time. I can't do it again."

"I never want you to have to, love. We will do it better this time," Harry replied. He took a deep breath and released it before he continued. "Are we going to tell them about our marriage?"

"I...I guess we better," Hermione replied somewhat hesitantly, as she looked into Harry's eyes.

"It's just a document at the ministry that says we are married, well, that and the giggling Goddess."

"_Hey I resemble that_," Miranda giggled. "_Did I mention how much I love champagne_?"

"We can pretend the document doesn't exist for now," Harry continued after the interruption. "Let's go on those dates, let's get comfortable with being boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't think I can surprise you with the ring, but I will ask your father when it's time. I can at least surprise him, and if he doesn't kill me, I'll take you to pick out the ring. We can then have that wonderful wedding you want. As for us already being married, well, we can deal with it at a later time if it does become an issue."

"Is that what you want, Harry?" Hermione asked with a questioning look in her eyes.

"I want you to be happy," Harry said sincerely. He grinned at a recollection of something Miranda had said. "I guess she was right wasn't she?"

"Who?"

"Miranda," Harry replied. "She said love is wanting the one you love to be happy no matter what it costs you."

"_Well, I am the Goddess of Love_," Miranda said. "_Of course I am right. You're almost as bad as some of those minstrels and don't get me started about those guys._"

"_Are you going to be with us forever?_" Hermione questioned.

_"Probably not forever, but after so much work to get you two together I've grown quite attached to you. Even if my hair became detached because of you. Now you two get back to that chat, it's very touching._"

"_So glad you're enjoying it,_" Hermione replied and she heard a giggling in her mind as she returned her gaze back to Harry, searching his eyes for answers, "What's it costing you Harry? For me to be happy?" The images of her eighteen year old self standing nude in the antechamber and other images a married couple would be engaged in flashed into her head, causing Hermione to blush.

"Oh, please don't tell me you saw that?" Harry exclaimed as his face turned red. "I…well…look, I'm seventeen, uh, I guess now fifteen, and still you know…never... I mean, I can't help but think…" He sputtered helplessly to a stop.

"Harry, I'm eighteen and have never, either," Hermione said as she looked at Harry's hand, which was still holding hers. "That you find me desirable like that is," her eyes returned to Harry's, "very flattering. I never thought that anyone would ever…well, think of me that way," She couldn't help but think about Harry's seventeen year old body, and what he had been trying to hide before the clothes had appeared, and how much she had enjoyed the sight, causing more blushing between the two of them.

"I would like the dating and romance, Harry. I would like to feel I'm more than a walking book of knowledge," She once again silenced his reply with a finger to his lips, "It's more of how I see myself sometimes. I was always the bookworm, lost in my books," She smiled, "I don't know if I can give up my books, but when I do look up from one, I would love to see someone there looking at me with love in their eyes and in their hear,t and know it's for me and only me. I know that probably sounds silly."

"N_o it doesn't, but you won't even have to look up to know my love is there and only for you."_

_"Don't let me ignore you either, Harry. No book in this world is more important than you,_" Hermione replied.

"_Not even 'Hogwarts, a History'?_"

"_Not even 'Hogwarts, a History'_," Hermione replied, as she continued to gaze into Harry's eyes. "_But I am serious. Tell me if I'm not paying enough attention to you, or if you get annoyed. I guess at least I'll know if you get frustrated at my constant reading, but I hope you'll tell me before that happens. Your happiness is just as important to me as mine is to you,_" Hermione let out a little laugh as she continued out loud, "I want romance and I was going to date Ron? There's definitely humor in that, somewhere," She looked back down at the Marauder's Map that still showed Hermione Potter and smiled as she realize she was getting more comfortable with the idea. _"How long ago was it that I knocked on Harry's door? How can things change so fast? My heart, my life and, my future all because of a single kiss."_

_"But it was a magical kiss, remember?"_ Harry replied.

_"It was, at that,"_ Hermione said, as she remembered her dream really coming true. She smiled at her husband and then leaned toward him, offering her lips for a repeat performance. _"Oh Merlin, I love magic,_" was the last thought she had as Harry's lips touched her in accommodating her desire.

"I want you to have all the romance you want Hermione, just please, not Madam Puddifoots," Harry said pleadingly to his lovely wife when the kiss finally ended. "I can't step back into that place."

Hermione giggled as she remembered the Valentine date Harry had with Cho two years ago, or several months depending on what reference she was using. "Okay, no Madam Puddifoots, but Quidditch games don't count as dates either."

"Deal," Harry replied, "Though I would have never considered that a date."

"What do you consider an appropriate date then Harry?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me. I really don't have that much experience."

"And just how many dates have you seen me out on?" Hermione asked with a questioning glance.

"But you have parents and read a lot; I mean I know we can go to Hogsmeade and maybe to the Three Broomsticks, but what does Mrs. Potter think of when she thinks of being romanced?"

"Well, in the muggle world it would be dinner and a movie or the theatre, maybe dancing sometimes, but please don't think I want that all the time, just occasionally it would be nice."

"I'll see what I can do if we ever can get out safely in the Muggle world."

"There is that problem. Just another reason to make sure we succeed in what we need to do," Hermione said. "Now, until sometime in the future we are going to keep our marriage a secret, but be openly dating. How are we going to break that to Ron?"

"Does it matter?"

"I don't know, Harry. But it was just hours, or maybe even minutes ago, that he was our friend and someone I thought I fancied. It's hard to come to grip with what Miranda told us. I mean, I believe her and I know I love you, but the conflict still exists in my mind," She explained. "Do we distance ourselves from him and Ginny, or try to be their friends now that they can't hurt us?"

"I know what you mean. I have the same thoughts of Ginny," Harry said. "But the deliberate way Ron hurt you by making you jealous of Lavender, and then flaunting his relationship with her all over the castle just….." Harry's voice trailed off as his emerald eyes hardened at the thought of what Ron had done.

"Well, Ron's never been subtle about anything has he?"

"I guess not," Harry replied. "I guess we just wait and see how it goes tomorrow. But," He looked Hermione in the eyes, "If you're not comfortable in any way, we'll get away. Remember," that look of sincerity and determination reappearing in his eyes, "you are my future as well as my now. I don't just consider you family; you are my family, Hermione Potter. We might hide our marriage, but you are my wife and the woman I love, I will not let anything or anyone hurt you."

"Just remember that it goes both ways, my husband," Hermione reminded him, "You are my future as well. I will not walk behind you or be left behind as you left Ginny. I will be beside you protecting you as well, just as I have always been."

In Harry's mind the screams of his soul mate as she endured the Cruciatus Curse while being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange echoed. "_Beside you, Harry, no matter what,_" He heard in his head. Looking at Hermione he nodded, knowing in his heart that as much as he would want her safe, he needed her beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. "I wouldn't want you any other place," He said sincerely.

Hermione leaned her head against Harry's shoulder as the two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Harry asked finally. "Do you need to go to bed?"

"Not as much as I should have, but... do you have any idea what time it is?"

It was only after Harry's hand had instinctive reached for his pocket that he remembered the watch he'd received from the Weasleys on his seventeenth birthday wouldn't be there. ""No, but I remember the party broke up very late because Ron woke me up when he finally came to bed. It's got to be three am, at least," Then looking back at Hermione, he tapped her wrist which had a watch on it.

"Oh, I didn't have it on this morning and forgot…" She said, and then looked down at the device in question. "Close, it's actually almost four. I guess we should just stay up and make plans."

"You should get some sleep," Harry suggested.

"No, I'll be fine. Besides, after the last year, we're both used to going without sleep when needed," Hermione reminded him. "Let me grab my planner so we refresh our memories of what is going on right now," She raced up the steps but she came back down at a much slower pace as she glanced at the planner.

"What about the OWLs, Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"What about them? Hopefully we don't have to study as hard this time for them, since we have other things to do."

"No, I mean my name? Remember how they called our names for the practicals? What if they call me Potter?"

"_Don't worry, dear. That's why I put you at this particular time_," Miranda voice reappeared in their minds. "_They copied off the student lists and testing materials last night. You will still be Hermione Granger, according to the OWLs. Any earlier, and it would've been Hermione Potter. You can still request the name change on the exams or results at any time, if that is your desire._"

"How'd you know what we would decide about disclosing our marriage?" Harry asked.

"_I didn't, but this is the earliest spot where you could make the choice. It gives you over a week before the testing starts and almost three weeks before the Department of Mysteries event happens._"

Harry waited for the shriek from Hermione about how little time was left before the exams, but it never came. Looking over at her, he was surprised how calm she looked. "Only a week before OWLs Hermione, are you alright with that?"

"I'm fine Harry."

"So, no short tempers, no hitting me with books this time?" Harry asked. "No tormenting and terrorizing the tower?"

"Was I really that bad?"

Harry shrugged. "It felt like it."

"Well, it's not going to be like that this time," Hermione said. "I already know what's coming. I'll need to brush up on some of the written portions, and definitely history, but the practicals won't be a problem."

"Easy for you to say," Harry replied. "I wonder if I can ask McGonagall if I can just not take History OWL?" Harry said. "I have no chance of passing it. I mean got a Dreadful last time and I've forgotten most of what I knew then."

"You can pass it, Harry," Hermione said then after a few seconds of chewing on her lip. "I...well I remember what was on the test, and I can help you study what you need and if you really need help…well….._I can help_," She finished in her mind.

"You would cheat?" Harry asked in amazement.

"I'm not saying I'm going to help you get an Outstanding," Hermione replied with a huff. "But I will help my husband get an Acceptable; that is IF he at least tries to study the material. Besides, we're cheating already, aren't we? We've already finished our sixth year, and had an additional year of practical charm and transfiguration work while we were on the hunt. I can't imagine you not getting an O this time in charms or transfiguration."

"Yeah, I can't wait until I see McGonagall's face if I do get an Outstanding. Let's see, career counseling was several weeks before the exams, and she was telling me then my work was only Acceptable. I definitely won't mix up the color change and growth in charms this time," Harry looked back at Hermione, "Can I at least drop the Divinations' exam? You can't help me in that one."

"True. Though you could make some startling accurate predictions currently, but that would draw some very unwanted attention to you. I wished you had dropped the class when I did and started Ancient Runes," Hermione said and at the look on Harry's face she continued. "See, that's the Ron part that rubbed off on you that I find frustrating. I don't expect you to keep my schedule, but trying to always take the easiest path wasn't the best way to go either. Runes are the basis for Wards and other static magic, you know. You love Defense, and I think Runes is a complimentary course to Defense. But yes, love, talk to Professor McGonagall and say you would prefer to concentrate on the tests you feel you have a chance in. I know she thinks Divinations is a joke," Hermione looked away for a few moments, and then back, "What do you think of telling Professor McGonagall about our marriage? She does the administrative work for the school, and if my name does pop up somewhere she might be able to help."

"But not anything else?" Harry asked.

"No, not yet anyway. I would probably put her on the short list of people we can trust, if only we knew she wouldn't tell Professor Dumbledore, but that's unlikely right now. We are going to need help though, and we have to figure out how to give people information, without them knowing where it came from."

"True. I really don't want to break into Gringott's again. If we can find a way to get someone else to get that Horcrux, all the better," Harry said. "Well, at least Sirius is safe. I won't be leading a bunch of students on a foolhardy mission, will I?"

"No, you won't, but Harry, we have to do something about it," Hermione replied.

"What do you mean?"

"It was more than Sirius dying that evening. The Ministry discovered that Voldemort was really back that night. If we just ignore it..."

"Then Fudge keeps his head in the sand, Umbridge keeps her job here, and Professor Dumbledore doesn't get any support. Not to mention all of the Death Eaters who were captured that night, and the Prophet continuing to attack me. Great," Harry groaned. "We could easily make this worse, couldn't we?"

"We could, but only in the short term. Unless we really do something stupid, we should be able to make things work. I mean, we know about the Horcruxes and where they are this time."

"So we destroy all the Horcruxes, get Riddle to kill me, so I can then kill him?" Harry asked.

"Works for me, though I really don't care for the part about Riddle killing you. Do you know if it has to be him who casts the killing curse?" Hermione asked.

"Are you wanting the job?" Harry asked grinning at Hermione. "I've only been married for a short time and my wife is already planning my murder."

"Prat. You know what I mean."

"I don't...wait," Harry said as Snape's memories from just a few hours ago came back to him.

_"So the boy…the boy must die?" asked Snape quite calmly._

_"And Voldemort himself must do it, Severus. That is essential._"

Harry sighed and nodded. "One of those memories had Dumbledore telling Snape that it was essential for Voldemort to be the one to kill me."

"Then we'll just have to be smart about it."

It was then that they noticed a small creature moving silently around, picking up the trash and cleaning. "Dobby?"

"Harry Potter, sir. Dobby was tryin' to be quiet," The house elf who spoke wore a multitude of hats upon his head, and a mustard yellow sock on one foot and a bright pink one on the other.

"Dobby!" Harry repeated as he rushed over to the little elf. He dropped to his knees, wrapped his arms around the elf, and gave him a hug. Tears flooded Harry's eyes as the memory of the grave at Shell Cottage where he'd buried Dobby two years in the future engulfed this mind.

"I'm so glad to see you, Dobby," Harry said through the happiness of seeing his friend. The death of the little elf saving his, Ron's, and Hermione's lives had hurt Harry almost as much as losing Sirius had.

Hermione had been right behind Harry in the race to the elf and had her arms around him too. She hadn't been as close to the little elf as Harry had been, but she knew he was the one who had saved her when Bellatrix had the knife to her throat, and helped them escape from Malfoy Manor, giving his life to do so.

Dobby, not understanding all the affection, had a nervous smile under his tennis ball sized green eyes, "Dobby is always glad to see Harry Potter and Miss Grangy. Though the other house elves don't like Miss Grangy."

Hermione looked perplexed.

"Uh, Hermione did I ever tell you that Dobby was taking all the things you knitted?" Harry asked looking nervously at Hermione. "The other elves started refusing to clean the tower because of the clothes you were hiding. They found it insulting. Dobby has been doing it all himself."

"You mean, you just let me keep knitting and leaving stuff out when you knew it wasn't doing any good?" Hermione asked her husband a little forcefully.

"Well, you weren't willing to let it go, Hermione," Harry said shrugging his shoulders. "I was just glad you stopped putting stuff out the next year."

"And when did you find out?"

Harry strained to remember back over two years to when Dobby had told him about the Tower. "When did Dobby tell me about the Room of Requirement? That's when."

Hermione glared at Harry with a "_We'll discuss that another time_" stare before turning back to Dobby. "I was…I mean, I am, just trying to help," Hermione said. She remembered a swarm of house elves attacking Death Eaters with their kitchen knives and their own magic just last night. She shook her head to clear the memory, because she also remembered seeing some of them die in the attack. "Dobby, you can tell the other elves that I promise not to put out any more clothes. There might be some out now, but once they are cleaned up, I won't put more out."

"Yes, Miss Grangy."

"Can you call me Hermione, Dobby? I'd like to be your friend as well," Hermione said.

"Her – mine – e," Dobby voiced.

"Yes, Dobby, just like that," Hermione smiled. "Can I be your friend, too? If you need anything you can come to me for help, or to talk just like Harry."

"You want to be Dobby's friend?" When the small elf saw her nodding, tears leaked into his eyes, "Dobby would like that."

"I'm glad, and I'm sorry I caused you so much extra work," Hermione replied.

"Dobby doesn't mind extra work. Dobby enjoys it," The elf replied.

"Hermione is my girlfriend, Dobby," Harry said.

"Her-mine-e is your life mate, Harry Potter?" Dobby asked as his tennis ball eyes grew even bigger.

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. "Yes she is, but let's use the word girlfriend, okay, Dobby?"

"Of course, Harry Potter, sir."

"Harry, Dobby. Just call me Harry."

"Dobby, how is Winky?" Hermione asked.

"Winky is not good, Her-mine-e. She drinks far too much butterbeer," Dobby replied sadly. "Dobby tries to help. Dobby gives her some of the clothes Dobby finds here, but it only makes it worse. Winky still pines for Winky's family."

"Maybe I can talk to her?" Hermione asked.

Dobby looked sheepish, "That would be bad. Winky don't like you. Yous insulted Winky's family."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Well, is there anything we can do for her?"

"If you know of a good family who would take her in, that would help. Dobby wanted her to stay at Hogwarts, but being free is not good for Winky," The little elf said as he sadly shook his head.

Hermione was about to say something else, when she heard Harry say "_I know you want her to be free but don't say it, not now, please,_" she turned and looked at him for a second and the turning back to Dobby. "We'll see, Dobby."

"Dobby better get back to work. This tower needs to be cleaned before people wake up," Dobby said.

"Okay, Dobby," Harry said, and then to Hermione, "I_'m going to buy every pair of bright color socks I can find for that elf._"

_"I'll help, love, he saved my life as well, but don't forget about Kreacher. We have to do something about him without trying to recover that locket of Regulus'._"

_"Let's talk to Sirius tomorrow,_" Harry replied. _"He is the one person I would like to tell everything too. I'll use the mirror and check in with him. Remind me to do that daily. If only I had opened that mirror then.._."

"_We're back and you have the mirror_," Hermione said. "_You have the chance to make it right._"

_"I know but...I wonder how many hours and days he sat with that mirror, waiting for me to call him?_"

"_I don't know Harry, probably a lot. He was, I mean, is very lonely,_" Hermione replied. "_We will make him a part of our lives; he is your family, so now he is my family."_

"_One more thing we have to do. We have to find Peter,_" Harry thought. "_Saving Sirius and he not being free might be worse than him dying."_

"_Well, we know he was at Malfoy Manor when we were there,_" Hermione said. Ron and Harry had, of course, told her what had happened in the basement, and how Peter had lost his life. "_Since we can now believe Professor Snape, maybe Professor Dumbledore can get him to tell us where he is and we can set a trap of some sort._"

"_He would know where Wormtail is wouldn't he_?" Harry asked. "_Why didn't Dumbledore make an effort to capture him?_" The thought tickled a memory of a discussion with Dumbledore.

"_Pettigrew owes his life to you. You have sent Voldemort a deputy who is in your debt... When one wizard saves another wizard's life, it creates a certain bond between them... and I'm much mistaken if Voldemort wants his servant in the debt of Harry Potter_."

"_Do you think Dumbledore would sacrifice Sirius's freedom to keep Wormtail near Voldemort?_" Harry asked Hermione. "_You know, because he owed me a life debt?"_

"_Possible Harry, but it might have been just impossible to get to him,_" Hermione replied, and then thinking of what Miranda has said about the Headmaster. "_Harry, what if he didn't want Sirius free?"_

"_Why wouldn't he have wanted Sirius…"_Miranda's warning came to him as well. "_He wanted me locked away at the Dursley's. That would make me, and them, safe. If Sirius was free, I would have gone to live with him."_

"_But, then why let us rescue him four, I mean two years ago?_"

Harry waited to see if Miranda was going to break in and give them the information. When she didn't, he finally thought, "_Because he knew if we had to stay out of sight, there would be no way to capture Peter. Without Wormtail, Sirius has to be on the run, and Dumbledore had another asset he could call upon when needed, one that would be extremely grateful. Remember how he deliberately told us we must not be seen?_"

"_True, but if that's the case, Dumbledore will never ask Professor Snape about Peter, will he?_" Hermione asked.

_"Doubtful, but I guess that will be the indicator. If he helps us find Peter, then we might be wrong, but otherwise…"_ Harry replied trying to figure out exactly how he felt about the Headmaster, but he was too confused at the moment to think of him. He turned his attention to Snape, and tried to determine the truth of Severus Snape and what he should think of the Potions Master.

"_Just last night I watched him die_," He thought, _"I can't believe he loved my..._" but then something didn't add up. He looked over at Hermione and thought of the love he had for her. Then he remembered what Miranda had said about love.

"_You know, when I went to bed last night I thought Snape loved my mother,_" Harry continued to his wife. "_But if Miranda is right, then there is no way he calls her a Mudblood if he loved her. He lashed out at her instinctively."_

_"IF?_" Miranda screamed in his mind. "_Okay, kid, what part of I'M the Goddess of Love are you really having trouble with?"_

_"Uh, sorry. I didn't mean it that way,_" Harry thought meekly, "_Can you tell me? Did Snape love my mother?_"

Harry and Hermione could hear the sigh in the Goddess' voice before she answered, "_Severus Snape thought he loved your mother, but there are some people who can't let go of themselves enough to truly love another. He unfortunately falls into that category. If your mother had lived, Harry, how would she have liked how Severus has treated you? Would she have been happy? Answer that question and you have your answer."_

"_But he cared for her didn't he?_" Harry asked.

"_They were best friends when they arrived at Hogwarts,_" Miranda replied. "_She was almost the only happy memories he had in his childhood. It is that Lily Evans he cherished, the one who talked to him when he was a child, the one who boarded the train with him, the one who stalked away with him when your father insulted him. Though for some time to come, they told themselves they were friends their paths began to separate almost the instant they removed the sorting hat from their heads,_" Miranda paused for a beat and then continued. "_Remember what he asked you to do right before he died?_"

_"He...he wanted me to look at him._"

"_He wanted to see your eyes, or actually, Lily's eyes. He didn't want to see the son that had brought your mother so much happiness; he only wanted to remember his own."_

_"Thank you. I think I understand now,_" Harry said, as an explanation penetrated into his mind. "_That explains his Patronus, doesn't it? His only happiness came from memories of my mother, but the Patronus comes from happiness felt, not given."_

"_He can learn, Hermione. There is hope,_" Miranda said to person who had been just listening. "_Correct, Harry, the Patronus only suggests his happiness came from memories of your mother, not that he loved her. He thought he did, but as I said, he was one of the people who could never understand what love truly is. But now, all of what was past is now present. You will have to interact with him again."_

Hermione had put her arms around Harry and held him. "_It's going to be strange,_" Harry thought. "_I just watched him die last night, and now he's back alive. When he glares at me what am I going to feel?"_

"_Whatever it is, I'll be right there beside you,_" Hermione replied then a little mental laugh. "_I think I will be getting a share of those glares once he sees us together."_

"_I'm sorry love."_

_"Don't be. It's not your fault he became who he is."_

_"No, but you shouldn't have to suffer because of his hatred of me."_

_"I would suffer far more than Professor Snape for you."_

"_So, when is our first potions class?"_ Harry asked trying to change the subject of away from Hermione suffering.

Hermione opened her planner and thumbed to the right date. "_Oh, I forgot how much I hated Mondays this year. Double Potions right after History first thing Monday morning,_" She flipped to another page. _"And you have Divinations in the afternoon, and then we have Double Defense."_

"_You had my schedule as well?"_

_"Of course, Harry. It wasn't that much different than mine. I even kept track of what homework you had."_

_"I'm sorry, you know. Sorry for not telling you how much I appreciated you."_

_"Well, you have now, and since you're married to me, I guess I'll let the previous years go."_

_"So, first thing Monday morning for potions? Well at least I won't suffer from waiting,"_ And as he looked at his wife, he couldn't help but smile. _"_Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"No, but I know how handsome my," She looked around at Dobby who was still cleaning and then back at Harry "life mate is."

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_"You two are so sweet together,_" Miranda voice broke in as they heard something like sniffling. "_I really outdid myself in you two."_

_"Thank you, oh my Goddess,_" Harry replied. "_For giving me my soul mate."_

"_You're welcome, Harry,"_ The Goddess of Love replied as the sniffling turning back to a slight giggle. "_Take care of each other."_

_"We shall,"_ The two Potters answered at the same time.

Harry glanced at the window, and noticed faint light of the new day had arrived. "It's getting light out. Maybe we should go up and lie down, and wake up with everyone else in a couple of hours. That'll let Dobby finish down here without us around."

Hermione looked at the little elf, "I hope the other elves will come back and help him. Maybe I should apologize to them. I still wish they were all free but…"

"I understand, love, but we can discuss that later, for now let's go to bed," Another kiss, then they both walked up their respective staircases and crept into their beds. As they climbed into bed, neither thought they could sleep after the tumultuous changes that had occurred, but as their head hit the pillow, the pleasant thoughts of their soul mates drew them into slumber.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was two hours later that the stirring of Neville and Seamus brought Harry out of his slumber. The first thoughts to come to mind were the last few days; including the horcruxes and the Battle of Hogwarts. He was just about to congratulate Neville on him standing up to Voldemort and dealing with Nagini but the words froze in his mouth when he noticed how much younger Neville sounded. Though it was definitely Neville, it wasn't the voice of the man who'd stood up to Voldemort the night before. As he sat up in bed, his head started to clear and the memories of the previous few hours came crashing back into his mind. Hermione asking for the kiss, Miranda, soul mates, and going back in time, married. _"Did it really happen?"_ Harry asked himself.

_"Disorienting isn't it?"_ Hermione's voice sounded in Harry's mind, and after a slight delay. _"My husband."_

_"Hermione? So it was all real? Miranda, us being soul mates. Marriage? Back in time?"_ Harry thought as his mind started putting all the pieces back together, and the confusion from a few seconds before turned into a surreal peace. _"I love you, Hermione Potter."_

_"And I love you, Harry,"_ Hermione replied.

Harry found his glasses on the small table beside his bed and started looking around as he continued to orient himself. He then started to reflect on all that had happened, and what Miranda had told them. A loud snore broke his concentration, and Harry looked toward the bed of Ron Weasley. A wave of disgust and anger rolled over him as he looked at his friend's bed. It was all Harry could do to not to grab his wand and curse the red-head to oblivion.

_"I had the same problem with Ginny this morning,"_ Hermione said. _"I had a tripping jinx on the tip of my tongue as she walked down the steps this morning. I mean, it's one thing to be told of their betrayal and to know it in mind, but when I saw her it all became so real. Fortunately, I was able to calm myself before I did something drastic."_

_"How did you do it? Calm yourself, I mean_?" Harry asked as he still glared at the snoring red head.

_"By imagining what the look on her face is going to be when I kiss you this morning,"_ Hermione replied. _"And I don't plan on it being a small peck on the lips either. If she wanted jealousy, well I can give it to her, without any bloody potions. But as for actually hurting her, this Ginny hasn't done what she's going to do yet and now never will."_

_"True, but I still want to curse Ron. He hurt you,"_Harry responded.

_"Not yet he hasn't, and that Ron asleep up there never will,"_ Hermione replied. _"I've been thinking about him though. I...I know he was our friend but I don't think we can still be his friend. Not knowing what we know."_

Harry glanced again at the bed that contained the young man in question, and with a sigh he replied. _"I agree. Besides, I already said if you were uncomfortable, we'd move away from them."_

_"Wouldn't mind him seeing us kiss this morning, but he won't be awake for quite some time ,since he was up being the 'hero' of the match last night,"_ Hermione said. _"Maybe I should see if I can set him up with Lavender again. Without being jealous, hearing her call him Won-Won again would be hilarious."_

Harry snickered mentally, _"Sounds like a great idea. So, I'm not allowed to curse him, nor can we just ignore him altogether this morning, since that sudden of an attitude change might be suspicious."_

_"True, but if he and Ginny already have ideas about us, I think just you and me being together might drive them to do something that will give us reason to move away from them."_

_"Most likely, but we have to be careful as well. Their jealousy might cause them to do something against us."_

_"I'd be wary of them anyway,"_ Hermione replied. She glanced across the common room at the red-headed girl who she'd considered to be a friend.

_"How long have you been awake?"_

_"An hour or so. Lavender isn't the quietest person in the castle, and once I woke, my brain started thinking about everything we have to do pretty soon."_

_"What else did you come up with?"_ Harry asked.

_"Hagrid, for one. We need to warn him about Umbridge. He already knows it's coming, but maybe when it gets closer to that night we try to let him know it is happening then. Hopefully that would keep Professor McGonagall from getting stunned,"_ Hermione replied.

_"Why not suggest he get out now?"_ Harry said.

_"Do you want to teach Grawp English?"_

_"Yeah, right, there is that,"_ Harry replied. "_We did promise, didn't we?"_

_"Two years ago, but, yes, we did."_

_"Do we spend time with Ron today and tell him about Grawp like the last time?"_

_"Until we find a reason to stop being friends with him, we have to act like we did,"_ Hermione replied. _"Besides, what if Hagrid mentions it to him?"_

_"I didn't think of that,"_ Harry replied.

_"Oh Merlin. He's going to talk about that bloody match, isn't he? Every single goal he saved."_

_"Probably,"_ Harry agreed, and could hear the mental sigh that occurred in his wife's mind.

Ron let out another loud snore, causing Harry to look over at Neville as he rolled his eyes.

_"Are you already in the common room?"_

_"Waiting for you, but take your time, I've got a book."_

_"And your favorite husband to chat with anyway?"_Harry asked cheekily.

_"Favorite one? Since you're my only one, it also means you're my least favorite as well,"_ Hermione reminded him.

_"Ouch love."_

_"Shall we go see Professor McGonagall this morning before breakfast?"_

_"Yeah, sure."_

_"Bring the mirror with you,"_ Hermione said. _"Something tells me you might want to see Sirius as well."_

_"Sirius,"_Harry thought, and quickly started getting dressed, then said to his wife. _"You know me too well don't you?"_

_"I know you better than anyone else,"_ Hermione answered and Harry knew it was true.

_"Where are we going to go so we can talk to Sirius?"_

_"Where else? Room of Requirement."_

The thought of the magical room that answered the needs of the occupants made Harry look back over at Neville, who was getting ready to head out of the dorm. It was still less than a day ago to Harry when he had seen his friend stand up to Voldemort himself. He thought of the fight Neville had put up at the school while he, Hermione, and Ron had been out on the Horcrux hunt. _"Not this time Neville, my friend. Hermione, put Neville on that short list too."_

_"He's already on it Harry. He's always been loyal to you,"_ The 'unlike some other people' was left unsaid.

_"Luna?"_ Harry asked, and could feel another mental sigh in Hermione's response. _"Yes, but I am not going looking for any horned whatever they are. She is a good friend though. She was battling Bellatrix with Ginny and me last night."_

_"I saw you. You never got to see her bedroom, did you? When we were at their home, before the Death Eater's attacked."_

_"No,"_ Hermione replied. In her mind she found herself looking at a ceiling of what was obviously Luna's bedroom. Five exquisitely painted portraits were staring back at her. She felt her breath catch as she saw herself, along with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville all in perfect detail. Fine gold chains linked the portraits together in a delicate pattern.

_"Look closer_," Harry's voice said, and the image zoomed in on a section of chain. A wave of tenderness washed over her for the young blonde girl as she realized the chain was actually a single word, 'friends', repeated over and over.

_"It's beautiful,"_ Hermione exclaimed. _"She must have spent an entire summer creating that."_

_"It is very touching, isn't it?_"

_"Yes,"_ Now a bit of sadness touched Hermione, as she remembered the way she'd treated Luna on occasion.

_"I think what we did at the Ministry gave her confidence, like it did Neville_," Harry said. _"I'm not sure how to give them that this time."_

_"Hopefully we'll think of something. I feel we can trust her."_

_"With everything?"_ Harry asked.

_"I really don't know,"_ Hermione thought. _"I'm not sure how to get anyone to believe us even if we did tell them. You're already being called crazy by the Prophet in this time. What happens if you tell someone that you're from the future and know everything? It very well might be Luna is the only one who would believe us."_

_"Sirius will believe us."_

_"Are you sure?"_ Hermione asked. _"Or will he think we're trying to prank him? Or be concerned about you and tell Dumbledore? He might think your connection to Voldemort has caused you to lose touch with reality."_

_"But I have you,"_ Harry said. _"Hopefully he believes the both of us. We have to try."_

_"I know, Harry. Just be careful with what you say and how you say it."_

_"We can talk about this later. I'm dressed and headed down."_

_"Don't forget to brush your teeth?"_

_"Channeling your parents now? We haven't even been to breakfast yet."_

_"No, but Ginny is sitting here, and I thought you would like a nice morning kiss."_

With that thought, Harry made quick work of brushing his teeth, and was walking down the steps to the common room in no time. As he took the last step, he saw his wife glance up from her book and look at him. He found her almond brown eyes mesmerizing and the smile that broke out when she saw him was breathtaking. _"You know, I've seen you almost every day for seven years, but never really SAW you. Now...well you really are beautiful Hermione."_

_"I'm glad you think so."_

Harry glanced around and saw there were at least a dozen people currently about. Several of them were getting an early start on revising, while others were either playing games, reading, or just chatting. Harry noticed Ginny sitting in another chair. She also had a book open but Harry could see her eyes kept darting from the pages to look over at him. As Harry started in that direction, he could see an expectant smile appear on the red head's lips; a smile that disappeared when Harry stopped at his soul mate's chair. He pulled Hermione up from her seat and in a voice everyone could hear said "Good morning, gorgeous. How's my girlfriend this morning?" He then pulled Hermione into his arms, and his lips once again found hers. Between Harry's words and the kiss every sound in the common ceased immediately. Not a single foot shuffled nor parchment moved; it even sounded like the other people in the room had stopped breathing for the length of the kiss. Harry finally heard a book close sharply and steps moving away. He knew that if he looked over at the chair Ginny Weasley had been sitting in, it would be empty.

"Harry?" Neville's voice said from behind him. "You and Hermione?"

Harry turned to look at his friend. "Yeah, Hermione and I are now a couple."

"When did that happen?"

"Uh...last night, after the celebration. Hermione and I...uh found ourselves down here alone and, well," Harry looked into Hermione's eyes, "We realized how much we love each other."

"That we did," Hermione agreed.

"I'm glad for you, mate," Neville said. "I know it's been a tough time for you."

"Thanks, Neville," Harry replied, and then to Hermione, _"Want to invite him to study with us today?"_

_"The whole week, starting tomorrow, would be better; I think we will need some more time today to sort things out."_

_"True,"_ Then out loud to Neville. "Hey, Neville, want to join us to study for the OWLS during the week?"

"Are you sure?" Neville looked hopeful. "I don't want to be a bother. I...I mean I'm probably not going to do well."

"We'd be glad to have you, Neville," Hermione assured the nervous young man.

"Thanks," Neville replied looking like Christmas had come early.

A short time later, Harry and Hermione were closing in on Professor McGonagall's office, holding hands. "Should we be concerned about Umbridge or the Inquisitorial Squad finding out about us?" Harry asked.

Hermione pulled up short. "I'd forgotten about those Slytherin idiots." She considered it for a few moments. "I think it's fine if you can control your temper. Don't antagonize Umbridge, not yet anyway, and just ignore Malfoy."

"I'll try," Harry replied as they continued on their trek. Eventually, they were in front of the Transfiguration Professor's office. They rapped a couple of time on the door.

"Enter," Came the Scottish burr of Hermione's favorite professor.

Harry looked at Hermione. "Ready?"

"No," Hermione admitted. "But we have to do it."

Professor McGonagall glanced up from the paperwork in front of her when they entered, "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, what brings you out before breakfast on a Sunday morning, especially after the celebration last night? Do you need help with your homework?"

"No Professor," Hermione started. "We have an issue, we think."

McGonagall's eyes flickered between the two of them. "What kind of issue, may I ask?"

"Before we say, we'd like to know what kind of confidentiality exists between a student and their head of house?" Hermione asked.

"Unless our High Inquisitor has posted further Educational Decrees," The Scottish Professor snorted, "You have full confidentiality unless it conflicts with a school policy."

"So if we tell you something, you won't tell Professor Umbridge or Professor Dumbledore when he returns? Nor anyone else, as long as it isn't against school policies?"

"That's correct."

"Okay, then what's the school's policy on marriage between students."

That statement caused a sharp focus of Minerva McGonagall's eyes upon the pair of student in front of her. "It is discouraged, of course. It can be highly disruptive to the house system, but it is allowed. If requested, the students may request married quarters, but aren't you two a little young to be considering such a thing…unless?" A hint of sadness passed over the normally stern face of McGonagall at the thought that her prized pupil might have acted carelessly.

Hermione blushed when she realized what the professor was asking. "No, professor, it's not that. But before we do say what it is, I want to clarify, the actual policies of the school concerning marriage itself is acceptable?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, but you now have me curious to why you're asking."

"Ma'am, I think we are married," Hermione replied looking at her husband.

"You think you are?" Professor McGonagall asked. "How can you be uncertain? Did something happen at the party last night? Did someone sneak in Fire Whiskey?"

"No, not at the party," Hermione started and then chose her words carefully so she would be telling McGonagall the truth as she continued, "When Harry and I were alone yesterday, we shared a kiss, and we later found out the kiss caused some kind of golden glow around us. I've heard about bonds…_Well, Miranda told us about this one, so I did hear about it_…and how they can be considered Marriage Bonds. I think the glow might have been a bond forming between us."

"First, though normally I try to avoid making opinions of such, I would like to say I'm glad you two are finally together. I always thought you would be a fine couple," McGonagall said. "As for the bond, I find it very unlikely it really happened. Maybe one or both of you had a bought of accidental magic when you kissed. Spontaneous bondings are extremely rare."

_"Think I just create them for anybody? Of course they're rare,"_ Miranda chimed in causing Harry and Hermione to smile.

Minerva mistook the smiles for relief. _"I'm sure they're glad they aren't married."_

"Thank you, professor," Hermione said. "Can you think of any way to know for certain?"

"Of course, all marriages are recorded at the Ministry," Professor McGonagall said. "But from your earlier question about confidentiality, I presume you do not want anyone to find out if you are?"

"No, Professor."

"Considering the persecution Mr. Potter is undergoing, I can understand why," McGonagall paused. "Unfortunately, with all of our communications currently being monitored by the honorable Umbridge, you'd be unable to make such a query without her knowing about it."

Harry and Hermione paled at the thought of Umbridge knowing about their marriage.

Professor McGonagall looked at her two Gryffindors. "What exactly were you wanting or hoping I could do if you were married?" She asked. "I would need the Headmaster's approval to assign married quarters, and since the school itself is not considering Umbridge to be Headmistress, that permission would have to come from Dumbledore himself."

"No, actually just the opposite, Professor," Hermione said. "We don't want anyone to know we are married, if in fact we are. We were hoping that if my name came up as Hermione Potter in anything, you could at least let us know or change it if you can."

"Well, in that case, that's not a problem," The Deputy Headmistress replied. "I'm sure there was another explanation for the glow anyway, but if I do see anything that suggests otherwise, I'll do my best to help you and let you know."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said.

"Now, is there anything else?"

"Uh...Professor," Harry started. "Do I have to take the Divination's OWL? I have no chance of passing that test, and I really want to be able to concentrate my studying on the subjects I can and will pass."

Professor McGonagall studied the young man in front of him for several seconds before answering. "That is an extremely unusual request Mr. Potter. Is there something else involved here?"

"Not really, Ma'am. But you know that my girlfriend would take it very personal if I failed an OWL exam," Harry smiled at Hermione before looking back at Professor McGonagall. "Could you imagine her shame if her boyfriend, or potential husband, were to fail one? For her sake, please tell me I don't have to take it," This caused his wife to smack him on the arm.

"Prat."

McGonagall almost cracked a smile at the two of them. "You may drop one of your OWLs Mr. Potter. I will put through the request."

"And one other thing, something for next year."

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Is there a way for me to take Ancient Runes next year?" Harry asked, looking more at Hermione who now had a large smile on her face.

McGonagall looked up at her student. _"Only a day and she's already had this much influence. I can't wait to see what a year brings,"_ She thought, and then out loud. "You would be in a third year class, Mr. Potter, and I couldn't guarantee it would Gryffindors, but if you're serious about it, we can get you in a class."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Is there anything else I can do for you? No? Then once again, I will extend my congratulations on you two getting together. I think you two will complement each other perfectly, especially if Miss Granger can help you with that temper of yours, Mr. Potter, when it comes to certain High Inquisitors. But I must request you adhere to the school behavioral rules concerning such matters, especially with you being a prefect, Miss Granger."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Then have a good day."

When they were out of McGonagall's office, they started for the seventh floor.

"This isn't going to be easy, is it?" Hermione asked.

"We're not off to a great start, but at least she will keep an eye out for us."

"True. Runes?" Hermione asked, but Harry could feel the pride and love in the question.

"It just popped into my head, you know. But you're right. I should do more, and I've already taken the sixth year courses anyway," Harry said. "Besides, I'm hoping for help from my wife."

"I think I might manage it."

There were soon in the hallway across from Barnabas. "Think we should get the Tiara already?" Harry asked.

"I think we need to get Dumbledore to tell you about the Horcruxes first," Hermione replied. "Also, see if it's possible to remove the Horcrux without destroying the Diadem."

"This is frustrating. We have so much we can do, but we can't do anything yet," Harry responded. "We have to get to that locket. But if we save Sirius, then Mundungus won't be robbing the place blind, so doubtful it would end up in Umbridge's hands. But we never know what Kreacher might do with it."

"I agree."

"Let's just get a place that's secure to talk to Sirius," Harry said. He walked three times past the wall asking just for such a room and a door appeared. When they entered the room, they found themselves in what looked like a small common room. Harry pulled the mirror out and unwrapped it. Looking into it, he called "Sirius Black," And almost instant the face of his Godfather who died two years ago was looking at him.

"Harry? Is that you?" Sirius said and seeing the tears that were developing in Harry's eyes he asked "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, Sirius," Harry replied in a choked voice. "Things are a lot better now. You don't know how wonderful it is to see you."

"Is it Snape again? Or Umbridge?"

"Not this time, Sirius," Harry replied with a sniffle. "Is there anyone there with you?"

"Only Kreacher, the useless elf," Sirius spat.

Harry grimaced at the tone Sirius had used when describing the elf as Hermione spoke up. "Sirius, you need to treat Kreacher better."

"So Hermione is there with you, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, and she's part of the reason I need to speak with you. But we really do need to talk to you in person."

"You can't leave Hogwarts for another two weeks. Is next weekend a Hogsmeade weekend?"

"No, and you can't leave Sirius," Harry said. _"We need to go to him."_

_"How?"_ Then, _"Of course,"_ She thought when she understood Harry's plan. _"Shrieking shack? But can we still apparate?"_

_"That's just mental discipline. We know how and we know the ministry can't track it. We've apparated to Grimmauld enough times to be able to do it easy enough. Just need to get out of the grounds, and Neville showed us the way."_

As Harry continued to talk to Sirius, Hermione concentrated on the room around them, and wished there was a passageway to the Shrieking Shack. She concentrated on needing a passage to the dilapidated structure. After a few seconds, a door appeared in the room.

Harry noticed the door when it appeared and nodded to Hermione, looking back at the Mirror, he said "Sirius, I'll be back in touch with you soon, but if anyone shows up there, contact me on the mirror."

"Why?"

"Sirius, please just do it."

"Ok, pup."

Sirius' image disappeared from the mirror and Harry tucked it away in his pocket. "Let's go," He said and led the way out the newly created door. It was a fairly long walk, but soon they found themselves at the door to the other end. Harry opened the door slightly and memories of just the night before assaulted him. They were in the same room where Voldemort had killed Snape. As Harry opened the door fully, he could still imagine the sphere which contained Nagini rolling through the air, and the last yell of Snape before it had enclosed his head and shoulders. Harry could see the struggles of Snape as he fought to escape the death he knew was coming.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked but at the same time realized what Harry was seeing in his mind. She gently laid a hand on his arm and waited.

Harry finally cleared his mind, and turned to his wife and nodded. "I'm fine. Let's go," Without another word he pushed on into the room. As the door closed behind them, it disappeared.

"I wonder how Neville got it to stay?" Harry asked as the door vanished.

"They said someone had to stay in the room, didn't they?"

"That's the point; the first time when Neville needed food, no one else was with him."

"True," Hermione thought about it. "Maybe he called to Aberforth and never left the passageway."

"Possible, I guess," Harry said as he looked around the room. Memories fought to reclaim his mind, but he forced them back down. He sighed. "We should get a move on. We have a lot to do today."

"Wait, Harry," Hermione said, as Harry started to turn. "It's a long way to apparate. We have to make sure we don't splinch ourselves. The worst thing in the world that could happen would be having Ministry people, especially Umbridge, finding us. I mean underaged, out of Hogwarts, and trying to apparate?"

"Let's do it one at a time then. I'll go first and if something goes wrong," Harry handed Hermione the mirror, "Call Sirius for help. If I've splinched, I should at least be on his doorstep. Once I'm safely there you can come and if you have problems, you can let me know," He finished in thought. After Hermione nodded her understanding, Harry moved to the center of the floor. Thinking about the top doorstep of Grimmauld place he had apparated to so many times last year, he applied Destination, Determination and Deliberation and disappeared.

"I'm here safe and sound. I'll wait for you before I do anything," Hermione heard and smiled. She repeated the process and found herself beside her husband. "Much better way to get to London than a Thestral," She commented.

"Here's the tricky part," Harry said as he pulled out his wand. "I don't think just tapping my wand can induce the trace, but..." Grimmauld place did not have a doorknob or even a handle. The house was unlocked by a tap of a wand on the door, insuring no muggle could ever enter the pureblood residence.

"No, it wouldn't," Hermione replied. "It's just magical identification by the door."

Harry tapped once on the door and the familiar metallic clicks could be heard, finally the door opened with a creak. As they crossed the threshold, he half expected the challenge by Mad-Eye Moody's tongue tying curse, but realized that was from a time yet to come. They breathed a sigh of relief as they made it past the painting of Sirius' mother without waking it. Harry looked at Hermione, "Hand me the mirror?" and when she did so, he called "Sirius Black."

"Pup, I was just calling you. I just felt the wards trip, so someone is here."

The same voice that was coming over the mirror was echoing down the steps. Harry and Hermione looked up and into the face of Sirius Black. When Harry saw his Godfather, he asked "Wouldn't want company for breakfast, would you?"

Sirius froze in mid-stride, looking fairly ridiculous with one hand holding the mirror, one foot in the air, and a look of utter confusion on his face. His eyes moved from the teens to the mirror in his hand and back again. Words like 'How' and 'Where' materialized on his lips, but the sounds never made it out. Finally he gathered himself and asked "What's going on Harry? What are you doing here?"

"Let's go to the kitchen and talk Sirius, but let us know if anyone else shows up," Harry said. "No one else can know we are here."

"I presume this is important then? Not just wanting to know more about that memory of Snape's concerning your father."

Harry had almost forgotten about that. It was too long ago and it was so minor considering what he had seen since, but he remember how important it had been two years ago. "No, it's not that," When they were all seated around the table, Harry asked, "Where's Kreacher?"

"Upstairs somewhere," Sirius muttered.

"Can you call him down?" Harry said. He glanced over at Hermione, "I think that might be the best place to start. We can give provable knowledge first."

"What do you need with the elf?" Sirius asked. "All he does is wander around muttering to himself all day."

"I think you will find it very important, please call him."

"Kreacher," Sirius yelled out and with a pop the elf materialized next to his master.

"You called Kreacher?" The elf asked and then continued in an overly loud whisper. "Useless spawn of my mistress, talking to a mudblood. I thought she was gone, and now she back befouling my mistress' house."

"Sirius, ask Kreacher if he has been visiting any other of your relatives recently," Harry said quietly. "But do not threaten him when he answers."

"Of course he hasn't. He can't leave this house," Sirius exclaimed.

"Please, just ask...no order him to tell you."

Sirius looked at his godson, wondering where this was going, but curiosity got the best of him and he turned to the house-elf, "Kreacher, I am ordering you to tell me if you have visited any other relatives of mine recently."

The elf hesitated, his eyes widen as if trying to fight an answer, but finally, "Yes, Kreacher has."

Sirius looked startled, "Who, Kreacher? Who've you visited, you miserable elf?"

"Sirius, no, don't be mean please trust us," Hermione pleaded.

"Mi..Miss Cissy and M..Miss Bella," The words struggled out of the elf's mouth.

"Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange?" Boomed Sirius.

"Yes, Master," Kreacher answered.

"Disgusting little..." Sirius' hand rose to strike at the little elf.

"Sirius, NO!" Harry yelled stopping his godfather in his tracks. "Don't hurt him."

Sirius turned to the teens as he stood from his chair. "Look, you don't understand what this means. You need to get out of here so I can contact Dumbledore. We HAVE to know exactly where Kreacher has been and what he has told them."

Harry raised a hand to stop his godfather. "Not yet, Sirius. Sit down, please. There is a lot more we need to deal with. Stuff that we need you to promise not to tell Dumbledore about."

"But I have too, Harry. The Order has to know. We have plans," Sirius argued.

"I know all about the plans, but I also know what we have to say is more important," Harry responded. "Look, just hear us out and then we'll talk okay?"

Sirius studied his godson and noticed something had changed in him; the boy in front of him wasn't the moody person that he had seen before. There was a tired look in his eyes that he had seen a lot in the last war. A look usually found in people who had seen too much. Looking at the young lady beside him, he noticed the same look in her eyes, as well. He finally shrugged and sat back down. "A couple of minutes then," He then turned to Kreacher. "And you don't move from that spot."

"Yes, Master," Kreacher replied as he froze. He'd been trying to back out of the kitchen unnoticed.

"So, what's so important?" Sirius asked Harry and Hermione.

"I have one more order for you to give Kreacher," Harry replied. "Order him to tell me when was the last time he saw your brother, and EXACTLY what he was doing at the time. He is under orders not to tell anyone in your family, but since I'm not a Black I hope this will work."

When Sirius ordered the little elf to tell the tale to Harry, the little elf seemed to fight an internal battle before the tale that they had heard a little more than a year in the future emerged. Sirius listened and his understanding of his younger brother was completely undone. Sirius heard how Kreacher had been used by Voldemort to hide something, something Regulus later went to recover in defiance to the Dark Lord; an act that ended up costing him his life. Harry and Hermione gave Sirius the questions to ask to fill in the story until the whole thing was out. When it was over, Kreacher was on the floor crying. It had taken a direct order from Sirius, at Hermione's insistence, for Kreacher to not hurt himself when he admitted he'd failed Regulus in not destroying the locket.

Tears were in Sirius' eyes as he looked at Harry and Hermione. "Regulus had turned against Voldemort?"

"He loved Kreacher," Hermione explained, causing Sirius to look at the elf. "That Voldemort was willing to throw Kreacher's life away was what caused the defection, it looks like."

"All these years, I've thought he was just a dumb kid who got in over his head and panicked," Sirius said. He sat in silence as he contemplated what he'd heard. Then he looked at Harry and Hermione. "How...how do you know all of this?"

"We are going to tell you, but first let me do something," Hermione said. She rose from her chair and knelt beside the still crying elf. Kreacher cringed from her when she did so. "Kreacher," Hermione started softly. "I know I'm not your master and I know you think you don't like me, but if we could help you destroy the locket, would you want us to?"

The elf's tears stopped but he refused to look at Hermione as he started muttering. "Mudblood comes close to Kreacher; oh what would my mistress say? But she offers to help do what Kreacher cannot. If Kreacher refuses then it might not get done, and I was ordered to do it. I have to let the mudblood help," Even as he continued to look away, Kreacher nodded.

"Kreacher, could you get the locket?" Hermione asked still in a gentle voice and when the elf shook his head she asked. "Why not?"

"Master told Kreacher not to move from this spot," Kreacher explained, "Kreacher must stay."

Hermione looked at Sirius who said. "Kreacher, you may go get this item and then return directly back here."

Kreacher disappeared in an instant. As soon as he was gone, Hermione turned back to Sirius, "Is there something of Regulus' around that Kreacher might like? Wait, let's ask him."

When Kreacher returned with the heavy gold locket with the 'S' on the front, he laid it on the table. He then looked at Hermione and stated, "Mudblood said she could destroy it."

"We will, but we need a little time," Hermione replied as she stared at the object knowing what it was. Finally she turned to the elf. "Kreacher, you did a brave thing those years ago. Sirius," She looked over at her husband's godfather, "has agreed to let you have anything in the house that you would like. I think you already have some treasures in your room. Would you like to be able to keep them all, with Sirius' blessing?"

"All?" Kreacher asked looking at Hermione, and then at Sirius who was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"You can keep anything you have, Kreacher," Sirius said, as he was coming to grips with the new understanding of his family. "And if there is anything else you want of Regulus', let me know and I'll let you have it, if possible."

The house-elf broke down in a new bout of crying.

"So what makes this locket so important to Voldemort? Why did it get my brother killed?" Sirius asked as he reached for it.

"I wouldn't touch it too often," Hermione warned.

Sirius jerked his hand away as if the metal had turned red hot. "Why?"

Harry glanced at Hermione. They both knew the next few minutes were critical. They knew they had to convince Sirius and it all depended on his next few words. He let out a sigh as he reached for and picked up the locket. The feeling of revulsion coursed through him as he remembered the effects it had had on them while they had worn it all of those months. "This is what Dumbledore has been hiding from everyone because he thinks no one but himself should know," He started. "This and similar objects are the secret to defeating Voldemort."

"What? How could you possibly know that?"

"If we tell you, you have to promise that you won't tell Dumbledore. EVEN if you don't believe us, you can't tell Dumbledore what we are about to tell you."

"Why?" Sirius again had a look of a confused man. "Dumbledore needs to know anything that can help defeat Voldemort."

"Not this, and you'll understand why if you'll just promise us you won't tell him. If he were to find out what we know, he'd most likely obliviate us to keep the knowledge to himself."

Sirius was about to object, but the fierceness of Harry's gaze made him pause. Slowly he nodded. "Fine, but I still have to tell him about Kreacher going to the Malfoys."

Harry shrugged. "Once we finish telling you what we have to say, you might think otherwise, but I won't keep you from doing that. You do need to order Kreacher to not tell anyone, not even Order members, that he saw Hermione and me here today. He especially can't tell anyone what we have discussed and will discuss, unless you say otherwise."

Sirius again nodded and gave Kreacher the commands.

"A couple of other things we need to tell you before we begin the main story," Harry said. "The first is we know what The Order has been trying to protect in the Department of Mysteries. I know all about the prophecy," That brought Sirius' eyes onto Harry's very quickly.

"How?" Was all Sirius asked. "Who told you what they're guarding?"

"You'll soon know," Harry explained. "The other thing is, I know you made me your heir in your will," And at another surprised look from his godfather he explained, "I know this because your will was read after your death in about three weeks," Harry held up his hand and said, "Let me finish, please. This is the part that's going to sound utterly insane, but just let us finish," Harry looked at his wife and gave her a small smile before he turned back to Sirius. "We, I mean Hermione and I, are really two years older and have seen too many deaths; yours, Remus', Tonks', Dumbledore's and many others. We were given the chance to come back to our bodies in this time and try to fix the mistakes mostly caused by one man, Albus Dumbledore."

Sirius had a look of disbelief on his face, but before he could say anything, Harry continued. "Please, let me finish. It all started right after I defeated Voldemort."

"You defeated Voldemort?" Now Sirius was staring at Harry as if he had two heads.

"Do you know what the prophecy says? The one the Order is protecting?"

"No," Sirius admitted. "Dumbledore said it concerns you and Voldemort, but it's too dangerous for anyone to know what it says."

"Of course," Harry replied. "Snape didn't know the prophecy, at least not the part he didn't overhear. In his memories he blasted Dumbledore for not telling him when Dumbledore told me. Besides," He looked at Hermione, "could you imagine Mundungus knowing what it was?"

"So, what is it then?"

"Don't let Dumbledore know you know or he'll obliviate you," Harry cautioned. He took a breath and recited the words that had haunted him for two years.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.

"WHAT?" Sirius exclaimed. "You?"

Harry nodded. "Trelawney recited that prophecy back before I was born. Snape overheard the first part of it and told Voldemort. That's why he targeted my parents and why they are dead."

"Snivellus?" Growled Sirius.

"Snape realized it was mum that Voldemort was after and told Dumbledore."

"I remember Dumbledore warning James and Lily. We never knew where he got his information of course, and we definitely didn't know it was Snape."

"Then, of course, that night," Harry continued as he tapped his scar, "He marked me his equal."

"So you say you beat him?" Sirius asked forgetting that he wasn't sure if Harry was telling the truth or not about being from the future.

"Yeah, just last night, or something like that in our time," Harry explained. "I'm still a little confused. Too much has happened in to short of a time, but I can say that I won purely by luck."

"You beat Voldemort last night?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Two years in the future last night," Hermione corrected him. "There was a big battle at Hogwarts and that's when it happened."

"We're getting ahead of ourselves, though. Let me tell you how we got from two years in the future to here and now," Harry said. He put his hand over Hermione's before he continued. "It all started the morning after that battle, when this gorgeous lady came to my room to ask a favor. It seemed like a simple thing at the time, but it turned our lives upside down."

"What happened?"

"Well it seems, quite literally, I am the man of her dreams," Harry smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. "Well, I can't argue that fact, but actually we...uh...ended up kissing for the first time and that finalized a soul bond between us."

"Soul bond? What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

Harry and Hermione launched into exactly what happened after the kiss, the meeting with the Goddess of Love, the revelations about their friends who had betrayed them, and about Dumbledore. How they were given a choice to come back and try to fix what went wrong.

"Even my original meeting with the Weasleys was staged," Harry said as they ended the explanation.

"So this Miranda is a Goddess? That's a bit farfetched isn't it? Are you sure you didn't just have a shared dream? Or maybe someone pranked you with polyjuice or something?"

"Want me to tell you everything we learned in our sixth year?" Hermione asked. "Potions with Professor Slughorn was much better than Professor Snape, but..."

"Slughorn? How do you know about him? He was my potions Professor."

"I know. He remembered my mother," Harry replied.

"We knew him because in the last timeline," Hermione added. "Snape became the Defense Professor and Dumbledore brought Slughorn back to teach Potions."

"Besides, how you do think we knew about Regulus and Kreacher?" Harry asked with his voice rising, "How do I know about the prophecy? Or that you put me in you will?"

"Okay, say I believe you, and, as crazy as it sounds, I'm actually starting too, why can't we tell Dumbledore?"

"You know I have, had...well, have again, a connection with Voldemort right? The reason I knew about Mr. Weasley?" When Sirius nodded, Harry continued. "Did Dumbledore ever explain exactly what it was? I am presuming not, since no one knew about those things," Harry nodded at the locket, "when he died."

"Dumbledore died?" Sirius asked incredulously. He remembered them mentioning it earlier, but he hadn't really believed them at the time.

"Yeah, end of next year," Harry said. "No one knew it, but he was dying anyway. This summer, he ended being cursed and only had a year left. He set it up so Snape would kill him to better his position with Voldemort," He then turned to Hermione, "You know, that's something else on Dumbledore's shoulders. Since everyone believed Voldemort was able to kill Dumbledore, it demoralized those who were fighting against him," Harry's eyes were flashing in anger now. "How many people lost their lives because they gave up the will to fight?"

Hermione put her hand on Harry's to calm him down. "It's not going to happen that way this time," She said. She then continued the explanation to Sirius. "We're still realizing all the mistakes Dumbledore made. I hope you can see that we need more than Professor Dumbledore deciding what is best."

"Yeah, I can see that," Sirius replied. "Harry, what were you going to say about the connection you have? And what does it have to do with that locket?"

"Have any idea what a Horcrux is?" Harry asked his godfather.

Sirius eyes hardened, "Is that what Voldemort did? And that," He nodded at the locket, "is it?"

"Yes, that is a Horcrux, but he made far more than just that one; he made six of them, or actually seven but the last was by accident and he never realized it," Hermione explained.

"Seven?" Sirius whispered.

"Yes, seven and so far only one has been destroyed."

"The seventh one," Harry said and tapping his scar, "Is here."

At the look of horror on Sirius's face, Harry explained further. "When Voldemort tried to kill me all those years ago, a piece of his soul broke off and lodged in me. That is the link we share. How did I get rid of it in the future? Voldemort killed me again. Dumbledore's grand plan had me walk out and take a killing curse, voluntarily, without knowing there was a chance I would live. I thought I was going out to die, Sirius," Tears had come back to Harry's eyes as he remembered the walk into the Forbidden Forest. Hermione's arms reached around him and he heard, "Not this time, Harry. You will not leave me, and I will not leave you."

"Basically, Dumbledore's plan consisted of three teenagers wandering around a countryside looking for horcruxes, with no clue where they were. If we found them all, I was to go get myself killed by Voldemort on purpose," Harry took a breath to calm down and then continued. "Did he even bother to tell me that part of it? Of course not. He left that bit of information with Snape. Only by pure luck was I able to get that knowledge from Snape as he was dying. Even then he left out the part about I had a chance to live through it. Last night...last night I stood in front of Voldemort and let him KILL ME without raising my wand because that was what DUMBLEDORE said I had to do."

The horror had returned to Sirius' face.

"Again, I hope you understand why Dumbledore cannot know what we have to say? We know where all of the Horcruxes are and we will eventually figure out how to get them destroyed, but it will not be his way."

"Yeah I...I can see why," Sirius replied in a shaky voice. "So...what about the locket? How do we destroy it?"

"Harry," Hermione said, "I have an idea that might work," She turned to Sirius, "Will Dumbledore be here anytime soon?"

"He stops by every few days. Why?" Sirius asked.

"You can tell him that you asked Kreacher about Regulus, and give him the story he just told you. Then give Dumbledore the locket," Hermione explained. "See if he mentions to you what it is. If nothing else, he'll destroy it for us."

"He can't without my help to open it," Harry said.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"This is Salazar Slytherin's locket," Harry explained. "It'll only open to a parseltongue command."

"Will he realize what it is and how it opens?"

"He'll recognize it immediately. He has the memory of a House-elf who served the lady Riddle stole it from. Hez...something or another Smith."

"How do you know all of that?" Sirius asked, but then held up his hands. "Never mind. Obviously a lot has happened. So, will Dumbledore ask for your help?"

"He might try to trick me in helping him, but he's desperate for those Horcruxes, so he'll definitely come to me."

"If, or I should say, when he does," Hermione said. "It will be a good time to force him to tell you about the Horcruxes."

"That's true."

There was absolutely no doubt in Sirius' mind anymore about the teens' story. He then thought of something. "Harry, the connection to Voldemort was the reason Snape was giving you Occlumency lessons. Did you ever get back to him or learn it in the future? Dumbledore thought it was the most important thing to be done."

"Miranda gave it as a gift when I agreed to have the horcrux put back in," Harry sighed, "I don't know if I was just incapable of learning it from Snape, or if our mutual hatred was causing a problem with the lessons, but I seemed to be more open to the manipulations the night after a lesson than other times. And that is how you ended up dead Sirius," Harry's eyes met his godfather's. "It was my fault."

"Your fault?" Sirius asked.

"Voldemort tricked me into believing you had been captured and were being tortured in the Department of Mysteries," Harry explained. "I now know he just wanted the prophecy," Harry again thought back to that night. "If Dumbledore would have just told me there was something Voldemort wanted and might try to trick me into getting it, I would have been on guard, but again he thought he knew best. He kept everything from me."

"So...what happened?" Sirius asked, unsure he wanted to hear about his own death.

"I led an assortment of students; Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood there in an attempt to rescue you. We were up against twelve Death Eaters, led by Lucius Malfoy and for a short time we were able to hold our own. Eventually, though, we started taking casualties. Fortunately none of our friends died, though Hermione came extremely close. You, Shacklebolt, Tonks, Moody and Remus arrived just in time to save us, with Dumbledore showing up a few minutes later. In the fight, you were dueling Bellatrix and you weren't taking it seriously enough. You were even laughing at her. She hit you with a stunner and...and you fell through the Veil of Death," Again tears had sprung up in Harry's eyes at the remembrance of his godfather falling through the ragged curtain. "And it was my fault. If I had used these mirrors," He held up his, "I would have known you were all right. I tried to talk to you. We ended up having to break into Umbridge's office and we got caught. But I did floo here and…and...Kreacher lied to me. He told me you weren't here. I found out later you were, but you were up with Buckbeak. It...it was one of things the Malfoys had told him to do, distract you on that night."

Sirius's face had turned very pale, but at the last statement he had turned to Kreacher.

"No, Sirius," Hermione said sharply. "It was your fault as well. The way you've been treating him has been horrible," Her voice softened. "When Kreacher told us his tale before we had Regulus' locket and were able to give it to him. He changed almost instantly and became a very good elf. He led the House-elves of Hogwarts against Voldemort's supporters."

Kreacher seemed to swell at the statement and Hermione noticed it. "Kreacher, you are a good elf, supporting a very noble house," She turned back to Sirius, "Instead of sitting here being morose about being stuck in a place you didn't like growing up in, start making plans on how to change the Noble House of Black into something you would be proud of."

Sirius looked sheepish, "It's not that simple, Hermione."

"Then make it that simple. We didn't come back in time to save your life just so you can spend the rest of it lost in your own despair. Eventually, we will get Peter and get you cleared, but for now we're going to need you to help us save everyone else. We need your help to get our knowledge to the right people. You were a great schemer, weren't you?" At the nod from Sirius she continued, "Good, because that is what we need right now. For the next two weeks, Harry and I have to study for our OWLs, so we need someone trying to figure out how we can use the Department of Mysteries events in our favor. Last time, Voldemort showed up and that's when the Ministry admitted that he was back. We need to see if we can develop a plan that will do the same thing."

Harry smiled at Hermione, who was coming off her tirade, then to Sirius, "We forgot to explain one thing about the soul bond we have, Sirius. I would like to introduce you to the person who just berated you, Hermione Potter, my wife."

"WHAT?" Sirius asked. It was too much, too quick, and he was drowning.

"Yeah, that was her reaction as well," Harry said as he took his wife's hand. "But she's mostly gotten over it now."

"Ho…how do you know?" Sirius asked.

"We first found out when Miranda had us look at the Marauder's map. It showed Hermione Potter. She also said it could be verified in the Magical Records Office. We, of course haven't been able to do that yet."

"The map doesn't lie. It's tied into the wards at Hogwarts," Sirius said as he put his head on the table. "My godson, married at fifteen. James would kill me."

"You didn't do it Sirius, and I'm actually almost eighteen," Harry replied. He shook his head as he continued. "This time stuff is going to give me a headache. As for my father, who, if I remember correctly had eyes for my mother long before his fifth year, he would have no reason to complain. Besides, I ended up with the best wife in the world and a relationship blessed by the Goddess of Love. What more can anyone ask for?"

"My husband isn't so bad either," Hermione chimed in. "But we aren't telling anyone else, at least right now. All Harry needs is more garbage from the Ministry."

"Yeah, I can understand that. But please make sure I'm there when you tell Dumbledore," Sirius begged. "By the way, how did you get here today?"

"Apparated."

"From Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

"From the Shrieking Shack," Harry replied.

"That's a long way, and you're not licensed yet."

"When you're on the run from Voldemort and the Ministry for a year and the only way to travel is apparation, you get pretty good at it," Harry explained.

"I can imagine."

"To tell you the truth, Sirius, I'm glad you can't," Harry replied with a shake of his head. "But we still have a lot that we haven't covered yet, so you can see just how lucky we got in defeating Voldemort," It took a good thirty minutes before the most important points were covered, including Dumbledore's death, the ministry takeover, muggle born oppression, the horcruxes, and final battle.

"It wasn't just our friends who died, Sirius," Harry explained. "Muggleborn were being prosecuted, and a lot of them were kissed," He turned to Hermione. "We can't let Umbridge do that again. We have to do something to prevent it"

"I agree, but you're not suggesting we kill her, are you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know what I'm suggesting, Hermione," Harry said softly. "Those muggleborns had husbands, wives, and children. Families that either never saw their loved one again, or they came back from Azkaban a shadow of themselves. We have to do something about the government if we can, and it might start with making sure Umbridge doesn't make it back into it."

Hermione stared at her husband, wanting to protest, but had to admit he was right. "Maybe you're right Harry, but I'm not sure I can kill someone in cold blood."

"I know what you mean, love," Harry said and looked away. They all sat in silence for a few minutes, until Hermione looked at her watch.

"We need to get back to the school. It's time to face Ron," She said.

"So, the Weasleys betrayed you?" Sirius asked bringing up a subject they had glossed over earlier.

Harry sighed as he thought of the young man he considered his best friend, until he found out what he'd done. "Yeah, Ron and Ginny did. Still trying to undo seven years of friendship in my mind, but when I saw Ron sleeping this morning, knowing what he did to Hermione, I had a hard time not cursing him."

"At least it wasn't as bad as it was with Peter. Nobody died because of their actions."

"We don't know that, Sirius," Harry argued. "What would have been different if our next school year hadn't been complicated by jealousy? Besides, if you could have gone back before Peter betrayed my parents, what would you have done?"

Sirius sighed, "I would have ripped the rat into multiple pieces and fed him to whatever creature I could have found," He looked at the couple. "Just don't do anything stupid."

Harry smiled as he looked at Hermione, "That's why she's my soul mate. She's supposed to keep me from doing stupid. Even when I thought you had been captured two years ago; she was trying to be a voice of reason and told me it could be a trap. She's been right about most things, and I think I might have finally learned my lesson. But you know," He looked at his wife, "even when she was sure I was wrong, she's never left my side."

Hermione smiled at Harry and gentle squeezed his hand. "And I never shall love."

As Sirius looked at his godson and his wife, he remembered the two of them saving him two years previous. He remembered the way they just seemed so natural together back then, and now he saw the same thing but even more pronounced. "OK, you two get back to school but keep in touch. I'll let you know what Dumbledore says," Sirius looked around the kitchen and at the house-elf. "Hermione, if my godson can listen to you, maybe I can as well," He turned to the elf that was still standing where Sirius had commanded him to stay. "Kreacher, would you like to help rebuild this Noble house into something Regulus would be proud of. A house that fights against Voldemort, just like Regulus was trying to do at the end?"

"Kreacher would like that, Master," The little elf said.

"When that locket is destroyed," Harry said pointing to the golden horcrux. "I will make sure you get to see it," He promised the house-elf. "And someday, when Voldemort is destroyed and the evil that protects Regulus' locket is removed, I will do my very best to make sure that locket is recovered and given to you."

"Kreacher would like that very much," Kreacher replied.

"I have one request, though," Harry said to the elf. "The day the locket is destroyed and is shown to you, I want you to promise never to call Hermione a mudblood ever again. She fights against Voldemort, too. She's risked her life to fight him, just as brave Regulus did."

Kreacher hesitated but his eyes flickered up to Hermione. "The day the locket is destroyed," He said with a nod.

"We'll be in touch," Harry said to Sirius and gave the man a hug.

A short time later the two Potters found themselves back in the Shrieking Shack. They exited out the passageway under the Whomping Willow, only having to wait short time for a passing couple to clear the area before dashing out.

"We never did get breakfast," Harry grumbled.

"Are you starting to channel Ron now?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh...no but I am hungry."

Hermione looked at her watch, "We can go see if breakfast is still available. If it isn't we can go to the kitchen and grab something."

When they entered the Great Hall, there were still a small amount of people at every table eating. At the Gryffindor table a red head looked in their direction. When he saw who it was he came scurrying over to them.

"Hey guys, you'll never guess what rumor was started this morning," Ron said when he came up to them. "People are saying you two are a couple and were seen kissing in the common room," Ron shook his head in amusement. "Pretty stupid, isn't it?" He turned back toward the table. "If you haven't eaten yet, there's still food on the table."

"Ron," Harry called and when his old friend turned around. "It's true," Harry took Hermione's hand in his. "We are a couple. Hermione is my girlfriend."

"Oh come off of it," Ron chuckled. "I'm not falling for it. I've lived with my brothers for too long to fall for something like that."

"Shall we prove it to him?"

"Most definitely."

"Is there a rule about kissing in the Great Hall?"

"Nope."

Harry and Hermione demonstrated to Ron that without a doubt the rumors were true.

**Chapter 4**

As Harry and Hermione ended their kiss, they turned and looked at the person they had considered their best friend. His face was distorted in a mask of confusion and disbelief.

"Now do you believe us Ron?" Harry asked as his hand slid into his pocket where he grasped the handle of his wand.

It took several seconds before recognition appeared on the face of the youngest male Weasley, "But…but it can't...I mean I gave you the perfume," Ron stammered as he looked at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked in obvious confusion. "Perfume?"

"For Christmas, I gave you the perfume and Ginny said you wou..." Ron started and then stopped as his eyes went wide in panic.

To say Ginny Weasley was angry would be like saying there is water in the ocean or her brother snored; it would be seriously understating the feelings of the redhead. What should have been the best weekend of her life had turned into a nightmare. She had snatched the snitch right out from under that bitch Chang's nose. That had shown Harry who the better Quidditch player was. Even the idiot Corner had played his part perfectly, he had whined about Ginny stealing the victory from Ravenclaw and Ginny had quite loudly split up with him. She had known Harry would be around and hear the break-up. Even better was that Corner had ended up comforting Chang. Everything had fallen into place perfectly. Last night should have been it, Harry was going appreciate her Quidditch skills, know she wasn't going out with anyone and there was a party to celebrate the Quidditch Cup. EVERYTHING had been perfect. When the party started she could already feel Harry's lips on hers. But during the party Harry had stayed near Hermione discussing something called Grawp. Even when she had tried to talk to HER Harry, he hadn't mentioned the snitch or Cho or her break-up. When both Harry and Hermione had left the party early to go to bed, Ginny had been extremely annoyed.

"Then this morning," Ginny reflected as she put another small bite of food in her mouth. "I put on my special perfume and he was looking at me, I saw it, but he goes to HER and kisses HER and calls HER his girlfriend. What did that bookworm do to my Harry?"

A commotion near the doors of the Great Hall snapped Ginny out of her Hermione hatred thoughts. As she looked up, she saw the end of the kiss between HER Harry and the bitch and her anger flared again. The hatred was replaced by panic as she heard her brother mention the perfume he had given her at Christmas.

"Oh crap," She thought as she raced over to her brother, thinking the whole way. "If she finds out about that perfume, Ron will tell her who gave it to him to give to her."

Hermione was trying to remember back over two years previous to that Christmas. It was the year Ron's father was bitten by the snake. "Oh, he did give me a bottle of perfume that year, horrible smelling cheap stuff," She told Harry.

"So? What does you giving me perfume have to do with me and Harry?" She asked Ron.

"Ginny said…"

"I said that it would let you know he does think of you as a girl," Ginny finished Ron's sentence as she appeared at her brother's side. Seeing HER eyebrow shoot up in question she continued, "Remember last year before the Yule Ball, Ron stuck his foot in his mouth about you being a girl."

Ron turned to Ginny, "But you said it would..." he never finished that sentence either as Ginny glare silenced him.

"I think I need to examine that bottle of perfume,"Hermione said to her husband.

"Speaking of perfume, what do you think of mine this morning Harry?" Ginny said with a slight shake of her head that caused her sleek hair to move seductively. "The advertisement said after I put one of my true love's hairs in the bottle, one whiff and he would be mine and I got one of Harry's hairs last night."

Hermione's grip on Harry's arm tightened, but they both heard the voice of their favorite Goddess of Love, "Oh let him sniff," She said in a voice filled with mirth, "she got ripped off buying that stuff. Nothing even close to a love potion in the bottle. And yes Hermione, the perfume he gave you at Christmas was something similar that Ginny bought. Supposed to intoxicate you with the essence of the young man and have you fall in love with him over time. She found an ad in the back of Witch Weekly for the products. Nice advertisement but a rip off for gullible young witches."

"Essence of Ron?" Hermione thought. "No wonder it smelled horrible," And it was at that moment she realized the conflict she had felt about Ron was gone. Seeing him there with her husband, "I am really starting to like that phrase," She thought. There was no comparison between the depth of love she felt for Harry and the tolerance she might still have for Ron.

"Well dear, that's the difference between a soul mate and well Ron," Miranda said. "I'm afraid Ron might end up like Severus Snape since he can't put anyone else ahead of himself."

When Harry smiled at what Miranda had said, Ginny presumed it was the invitation to smell her perfume and she knew she had him. Harry bent closer and took a deep breath and immediately wished he hadn't. He had to choke back the tears that threaten to overwhelm him from the scent. Looking up at Ginny he said, "It's an interesting smell Ginny. It's definitely you," Then to his wife, "Well it does smell very unpleasant."

Ginny smiled knowingly. She gave a quick glance and smirk at Hermione before returning her eyes back to Harry. "Thank you Harry; would you like to have breakfast with me? We can talk all about how my ex-boyfriend is now seeing your ex-girlfriend. I mean Michael and Cho are an item now."

"Thanks for the invitation Ginny, but my girlfriend and I," Harry started as his arm slipped around Hermione's waist, "Will be having breakfast together."

Ginny's ire flared again and it took a minute to choke it back down. "It didn't work," She thought irritably. "Maybe I didn't wear enough."

Ron was still trying to figure out what had happened; yesterday he was on top of the world. He was the Gryffindor Quidditch hero and he was sure Hermione would see how important Quidditch was compared to books. "Especially since Ginny had said the perfume would make her fall for me," He thought.

"Shall we dine with Luna, love?" Harry asked as he spotted the dirty-blonde hair of his friend sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table.

"Sure," Hermione replied and the two of them turned to the Weasleys, "Ron, I am glad you're now seeing me as a girl, especially since I've been one all my life. Now if you will excuse us, we will be eating with Luna this morning."

"Looney?" Ron asked. "Why would you eat with…" his voice trailed off as Harry and Hermione had turned and started walking toward the Ravenclaw table. Ron's jealousy flared and he grabbed Harry's arm. "Just had to steal my girl didn't you Harry?"

"Your girl?" Hermione asked as she whirled back to face Ron while her eyes flashed dangerously. "Since when have I EVER been your girl?"

Ron's attention was still on Harry as he ignored Hermione, "You knew I fancied her."

Harry couldn't even bring himself to be angry at his friend. He just stared at the hand that held his arm until Ron released him. Once Ron had done so, he turned his gaze to look his old friend in the eyes. "Ron the only person you seem to fancy is yourself," With that he turned and taking Hermione's hand in his, walked away.

As Harry and Hermione walked away, they heard the two youngest Weasleys whispering heatedly, and the words "You said" and "Mine" came through loudly from Ron.

"So she had started even before the summer?" Harry thought. "Stay on your toes love."

"I will," Hermione replied. "I should have been more suspicious of that perfume, but growing up, giving cheap perfume was a joke in our house. It meant you waited until the last second and only some late night store selling cheap stuff was open. It seemed so like Ron that I didn't think he wasn't out shopping the night before," She looked back at the Weasleys and noticed the glare Ginny was giving her as she continued to argue with her brother. "Was she ever my friend, or was I just a way to get to Harry?" She wondered.

Harry and Hermione finished the trek to the Ravenclaw table and sat down on either side of their friend. The few Ravenclaws who remained at the table were all looking at the two of them curiously. As Harry sat down his eyes found the one particular person staring the hardest. The dark-haired Cho Chang had an expression written on her face that was easily understood. It was an expression that said "I knew it," Cho turned to the boy sitting on her right, whom Harry recognized as Ginny's old boyfriend and kissed him, and then she turned and looked back at Harry. Harry just shrugged his shoulders at her and turned his attention back to Luna and Hermione.

"Hello Harry, hello Hermione," Luna said in a serene voice. She was currently arranging the food on her plate into an elaborate mess that seemed to fit no pattern or reason.

"Good morning Luna," Harry said.

"Is there something you needed?" Luna asked as she positioned a slice of bacon diagonally across her plate and then put strawberries on either end of it.

"We just wanted to eat with a friend," Hermione replied smiling.

"Friends are nice, but isn't Ronald your friend? Shouldn't you be eating with him?"

"We prefer your company this morning Luna. He is having trouble accepting that Harry and I are together," Hermione replied. "He thinks I belong to him."

"Ah, well it was obvious that you two are together, why else would you have kissed earlier unless Wrackspurts have invaded your minds?" Luna said. "Daddy showed me how to make a Wrackspurt draining funnel if you need one."

"No, I'm pretty sure that we don't have Wrackspurts Luna," Hermione said remembering her promise to herself not to comment on the imaginary creatures Luna mentioned. "But thank you."

"Why would Ronald think you are his?" Luna asked. "Owning people isn't allowed."

"I mean he thinks because he fancies me; I automatically should fancy him back."

"Oh well that is silly," Luna replied. "Seems he is suffering from Wrackspurts. Maybe I should offer a funnel to him?"

"He and his sister just need to accept that we are together."

"Ginny fancies you too Hermione?" Luna asked with dreamy voice.

"Uh...no. She likes Harry," Hermione replied.

"Yes, that is more likely."

"A real friend would be happy for us," Harry said. "They would accept our relationship."

"Friends accept you for who you are Luna," Hermione said while internally grimacing at the same time as she remembered that it had taken the battle at the Department of Mysteries to start accepting Luna, and even then she hadn't appreciated the friendship as much as she should have. "And don't presume they own you."

"That's true I suppose. I've never had friends," Luna said.

"Yes you have Luna, for several months now," Hermione said, "And for a couple of years."

"If you ever need company or anything Luna," Harry started, "We're here for you. We are your friends."

Luna felt a sense of warmth overcome her as she thought of the word "Friends."

"Now I heard," Harry's voice dropped to a whisper, "That people have been taking and hiding your belongings. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No, it'll show up before the end of school," Luna replied. "It always does."

"It still doesn't give people the right to take your belongings Luna," Hermione said.

"They just think I'm odd," Luna explained as she looked at Hermione with those misty eyes, "They call me Looney sometimes."

"Not to us they won't," Harry declared.

"Well if you need to borrow anything to wear because something you need is missing, let me know," Hermione said.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," Luna said and all through breakfast Luna's smile increased in size as she occasionally glanced at Harry and Hermione.

After breakfast, Harry and Hermione decided to spend some time under their favorite beech tree near the lake studying like normal students. Hermione brought out her study guides she had made two years or just days before and started going over what they needed for the tests and what they didn't. She trimmed the actual material that was going to be covered on the OWLs down to a much more manageable amount. For the next couple of hours, they were re-reading their old textbooks and notes. Harry sat with his back to the tree while Hermione was lying on the ground beside him. Harry kept getting distracted by looking down at his wife watching her chew on her bottom lip as she was deep in thought.

"You know you drive me nuts when you do that don't you?" Harry asked.

"Do what?"

"Chew on you lip when you're thinking."

"You don't like it?" Hermione asked looking up at Harry.

"On the contrary, it makes me want to snog you senseless," Harry replied.

"Well, what's stopping you?" Hermione asked as she started chewing on her lip intentionally while gazing into Harry's eyes. It was an invitation he couldn't refuse. With the perfect weather, the perfect location and the perfect person to be with, Harry and Hermione spent the next couple of hours just being a couple of teenagers in love. They even had Dobby bring them a basket of food for a small picnic lunch.

Their sense of serenity was interrupted when Harry felt his mirror get warm. It had taken him a few seconds to realize it was the mirror and not the closeness of Hermione that was causing the heat.

"Sirius is calling," Harry said.

"Hand me the mirror," Hermione replied as she pulled out her wand and performed the muffliato charm. Harry handed over the mirror and she put it inside of an open book and they both pretended to be studying it. Looking down, they saw the mug of Harry's godfather looking back.

"Hey pup," He said. "Been thinking about what you want me to do, and what you want me to do also Hermione. I'm going to need more information about that night at the Ministry to put together some kind of plan. It would help if you can tell me how many Death Eaters, where they were positioned when you first met them, what their reactions where, things like that. I'm planning on getting a couple of the order members involved."

"You can't..." Hermione started,

"Of course I'm not going to tell them anything," Sirius said, cutting off the objection, "but I'm going to suggest since the Order is guarding the prophecy, we should have a plan to react if Voldemort makes an attempt to take it by force. You said only a few of us showed up that night. I think I can be there with a lot more this time."

"I like that plan, but what about Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "If Voldemort shows up again, we'll need him getting there. Also don't forget to make sure you have a way out of there yourself. We need Aurors to show to see Voldemort, but I don't want you captured."

"I'll think of something," Sirius assured him.

"Okay, we'll write down what we remember and get it to you," Harry said.

"And Hermione, I just want to say thanks," Sirius said with a grin. "I really did need a kick in the butt didn't I?"

"You just needed to know you're needed Sirius," Hermione replied. "And trust me when I say we need you. Harry needs his family, plus without you, Harry had no protection from Dumbledore."

"I think you're his family now, Mrs. Potter," Sirius said with a smirk.

"And you think I can keep him in line without help?" Hermione replied smiling. She really was enjoying that title.

"Good point. He is a troublesome cub isn't he?" Sirius replied. He glanced over his shoulder and then turned back to the mirror. "I really can't believe the difference in Kreacher. The little guy has been cleaning non-stop. Well I'll leave you two to whatever you were doing."

"We…we were just studying." Hermione said. "Getting ready for our OWLs."

"From the looks of your hair and lips, I'd say your studying is getting a little too personal," Sirius said with a grin.

"Oh shut it Sirius," Harry replied. "You're just jealous."

"Well considering I'm starting to think Buckbeak is attractive, you might say that," Sirius as his grin widened. "But I really am happy for the both of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to help Kreacher."

Once the mirror had been stored, they started writing down the things they remembered from the Ministry. "This would be a lot easier if we just had Dumbledore's Pensieve," Harry grumbled.

Hermione's eyes shot up to his. "Of course, why didn't I think of that? We can borrow it."

"It's locked in Dumbledore's office remember," Harry said as he thought of the device he'd used to view Snape's memories just the previous day, two years in the future. "Even Umbridge can't get in there."

"But it's not Harry. Professor Snape has it. Remember your Occlumency lessons," Hermione reminded him. "Even if he has stopped giving you lessons at this time, he couldn't have returned it to Professor Dumbledore's office."

"You're right. So I just have to steal it from his office," Harry said.

"No, I have to steal it from his office, while you are in sight of him," Hermione corrected him. "You will be his primary suspect and we need you to have the perfect alibi, Professor Snape himself."

"Have I mentioned how brilliant you are?"

"You might have mentioned it once or twice along the way," Hermione replied.

"How about how beautiful you are?"

"You're a little behind with that considering we have been soul mates for so long," Hermione said.

"I better start catching up then," Harry murmured as he pulled Hermione back into his arms.

Their plan to get the Pensieve was very straight forward. At dinner that evening Harry would make sure he got close enough to Malfoy to ensure the ferret would say something about Harry and Hermione being together in a derogatory fashion. If he didn't, they were sure Ron would say something stupid. Either way Harry would make sure the argument was loud and lasted for a few minutes. In the meantime Hermione after being seen in the Great Hall, would slip away and under the invisibility cloak sneak into Snape's office and hopefully make off with the Pensieve. Since they were unsure about any tracking charms that might be on the memory device, they decided to hide it in the Room of Requirements.

Harry almost smiled when he heard a familiar sneer of a voice as he walked from the Gryffindor table to talk to Luna since the Ravenclaw table was right next to the Slytherin table. "So Potty, I never thought you would ever sink so low as to actually date the mudblood, or is she providing you with 'distractions' as a good servant should."

"It's on Hermione. Ferret boy never could keep his mouth shut," Harry thought to Hermione who was near the entrance to the Dungeons under the cloak," I will have everyone's attention shortly and Snape is at the Head Table."

"Just don't overdo it," Hermione replied. "Remember he has Umbridge on his side."

Raising his voice to make sure the people around them could hear him, "I guess your father knows all about being a servant doesn't he?" Harry replied evenly to Draco. "Tell me, does your mother kneel before the Dark Lord also?"

"Leave my mother out of this scarhead!"

"You mean she doesn't offer, what was the word you used, 'distractions' to Voldemort? Maybe it's your father then, is that the reason he spends so much time on his knees in front of Voldemort?"

All eyes were now turned toward the pair. Draco's face had turned scarlet as he bolted from his seat. His hand dove into his pocket for his wand but before he pulled it out a sneer crossed his face as he looked past Harry.

From behind him, Harry heard a sound he never wished to hear again.

"Hem hem," Came the sickly sweet cough of Professor Umbridge. "Whatever is going on here Mr. Potter?"

"Is Snape still there? His door was locked and I had to unlock it," Hermione asked. "I want to make sure he didn't have wards he can detect."

Harry glanced toward the head table where he saw Snape was still sitting there staring at him with a greasy smirk on his face. Harry could also see Professor McGonagall looking at him; her eyes clearly pleading for him to not make it worse.

"He's still here," Harry replied to Hermione before he turned to face Umbridge. His eyes locked on her beady toad eyes. "Nothing Professor."

"That is Headmistress Umbridge to you Mr. Potter," Umbridge said as she swelled in her own imagined importance. Even that effect seemed to imitate a toad breathing. "Now I clearly heard you refer to a certain Dark Wizard. Are you telling your lies again Mr. Potter?"

"I was only responding to an insult by Ferret, I mean Malfoy here to a friend of mine," Harry replied. "Unless you think someone of his," Harry mimicked the sneer Malfoy always used, "breeding, would listen to my lies, as you call them."

"That will be thirty points from Gryffindor for the insult to a member of my Inquisitorial Squad," Umbridge said quickly. "I can personal attest to young Malfoy's family, as they are good friends with the Minister and myself. Now anything further from you Mr. Potter and you will be serving detention."

"Got it," Hermione said. "And back out of his office."

Harry forced himself not to smile. His eyes flickered up to the staff table where he made certain that Professor Snape was still in his seat and then again at Professor McGonagall who seemed to be holding her breath. "Yes Professor."

With an air of superiority Umbridge said, "Very well then."

Harry strolled past Umbridge to a chair next to Luna, who again sat alone. As he took the chair to Luna's left, he allowed himself a quick look at the head table once more. When he did, he found McGonagall looking back at him. The goblet in her hand dipped slightly in his direction. Harry returned a small nod and turned to greet Luna. Five minutes later Hermione joined them, apologizing for being delayed in the bathroom so the people nearby would hear. They made sure that neither of them left the Great Hall again before Professor Snape did.

To continue providing themselves with an alibi, Harry and Hermione went to the library immediately after dinner. Hermione asked Madam Pince several questions unique enough to stand out in her memories, but not enough to seem suspicious. They then sat at a table near the Librarian's desk and studied for their OWLs.

"Do you know how to work it?" Hermione asked.

"Both Snape and Dumbledore just put their memories in it and it worked. Same as with Snape's memories," Harry explained. "The question is how to get the memories out of our minds. Any ideas on that?"

"Not really."

"Maybe Sirius knows," Harry suggested.

"Maybe," Hermione replied as she scanned the library wanting to go grab books on the subject of memories. An urge she had to battle with. "I better not get books on it yet, or it could be suspicious."

"You said I have Divinations and Defense tomorrow afternoon?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at her planner again. "Yes."

"Well I'm not taking Divination OWL anymore, so there is no need to go to that class, and we could skive off Defense and have the whole afternoon to figure out how to work it," Harry said.

"What would Umbridge do?" Hermione asked.

"Who cares?"

History of Magic the next morning was more boring than Harry ever remembered it being. He forced himself to stay awake for Hermione's sake as Professor Binns reviewed for the OWLs. Some of it he remembered on the test from two years earlier, and some from Hermione's notes they had reviewed the previous day, but most of it he never remembered. Hermione would say things like "This isn't on the test" or "The OWL has an essay requirement on this topic," Allowing Harry to focus on what was important.

Harry had no trouble staying awake in the double Potions class that followed. Though Snape was also reviewing for OWLs his eyes rarely left Harry. Harry spent the class organizing his own thoughts about the Potions Master. The person who had been his mother's childhood friend, but had hated her heritage. Someone who would sacrifice the son of the woman he claimed to love without hesitation. Someone who promised to help protect that son, but made every day a living hell for him. He played the memories the future Snape had given him over and over in his mind. No matter how he tried, the hour of memories that kept flashing through his mind could not undo the six years Snape had tortured Harry mentally, especially knowing he did not love his mother.

Hermione could feel the emotions playing inside of Harry. "Are you alright Harry?" She asked.

"I think so. It's just Snape. I just can't bring myself to reconcile how he treated me all of these years," Harry explained. "I see him, and I still feel all the mental abuse he heaped on me just because of my father. I also see him dying in the Shrieking Shack. I see the memories he gave me. Yes he spied for Dumbledore, but as I was sitting here another thought crossed my mind. Did Snape spy for Dumbledore to help protect me or to make himself feel important?"

"What do you mean?"

"Snape is purely focused on Snape," Harry explained his thoughts. "As a Death Eater he was one of many and not even that important. But as a spy, he would consider himself the most valuable asset of a Wizard even Voldemort feared. Think of when he died. He was asking permission to come try to get to me, not making any real effort to escape from Voldemort's presence. He knew I needed that information, but he refused to openly betray Voldemort all the way to the very end. He continued to play both sides until the last instant the snake sunk his fangs into him. If Voldemort had not killed him and had won, Snape would have been safe. If I won with him still alive he would have been safe. He didn't sacrifice his life for the cause; it was taken from him because of a mistake by Voldemort concerning the Elder Wand."

"What about how he protected the students at Hogwarts?"

"Did he? Again he did just enough to play both sides. He knew I fancied Ginny so he couldn't let her be tortured but what about all of the students who did suffer the Cruciatus curses as punishments? No, I think Snape did just enough to be vindicated if I won."

Hermione thought about Harry's reasoning and looked up as the Potions Professor. "You might be…" She stopped in mid thought, "No, I believe you are right Harry."

When class was finally over, Harry had just managed to put his book and notes into his book bag when the oily voice he'd been expecting caught up to him, "I need a word Potter."

"Want me to stay with you?" Hermione asked.

"No, but don't go far just in case."

Harry turned and faced Snape. "Yes?"

The Potions Master closed the distance and looked Harry in the eyes, "I hope that Occlumency works," He thought.

"Return it Potter."

"Return what sir?" Harry asked innocently.

"You know what you took. You took the Headmaster's Pensieve. You will bring it back and you will bring it back before the end of the day. Am I clear?"

"Sir, I did not take anything. When was it taken sir?"

"You know perfectly well it was taken last evening."

"Well last evening I was at dinner and then in the library. You can check with Madam Pince if you would like. Besides why would I take the Pensieve?" and Harry felt a sensation in his mind as he stared at Snape. He knew it was a passive legilimency attack from Snape. He wanted to smile when a questioning look appear on Snape's face.

"Fight it off Harry," Miranda said. "You know how."

"What?" But Harry realized he did know how. He brought up the memory he had seen in the Pensieve two years ago and he pushed the snippet of when Snape had called his mother a Mudblood at the presence he could feel. The look of anger and astonishment that crossed the Potion Master's face was priceless, but it was only a split second later that his wand was out and the word "Legilimens!" was spoken.

It was the same sensation but a hundred times more powerful this time. Harry recoiled but then he realized memories were not popping up as they always had done before. Harry searched his own memories for ways to retaliate. He remembered his face to face encounter with the Basilisk and mentally threw that memory at the presence. He followed it closely with the face to face meeting with Aragog, and finally he found the memory of experiencing the cruicatus curse at the hands of Voldemort in the graveyard and sent followed the other two memories. Snape staggered backward. A look of bewilderment registered on his face for a split second before he quickly recovered and his normal sneer appeared.

Harry glared at Snape as he scrambled for an explanation. "Occlumency lessons work much better when I trust the person teaching me. As you can see, I no longer need your training so please refrain from perform Legilimency on me again."

Snape's black eyes were boring into Harry. It didn't take Legilimency to figure out that Snape's ideas right now bordered on unforgivables. "Now Professor, I will say this once, I am not my father. No matter how much revenge you want from him, he is dead along with my mother," Harry let the final word sink in and he saw a ghost of pain reflected in Snape's eyes. "Will there be anything else sir?" Harry asked, when no answer came from Snape, he turned and walked out the door. "Thanks Miranda," Harry thought. "I rather liked that."

Harry heard the giggling, "I thought you might. Just remember that he now has questions he's going to try to get answers to. Be careful."

"It isn't like I go looking for trouble."

"No it's more like you place a full page ad in the Daily Prophet requesting trouble be delivered to your doorstep," Miranda replied with a sigh.

Hermione was waiting outside the classroom with her wand in her hand just in case she had been needed. As Harry came out of the door, she wrapped her arms around him. "Are you alright?"

"Brilliant," Harry replied. "The first thing I want our children taught is Occlumency, well maybe riding a broom is first, but Occlumency is definitely early in their lives."

"Our children? Taking something for granted there Harry?"

Harry realized what he had said, "My apologies. Mrs. Potter, will you someday consider being the mother of my children?"

"As long as you don't see me as a Mrs. Weasley pushing out a kid a week while staying home to raise them we can discuss it."

"How does two or three sound to you? Especially an intelligent little girl who looks exactly like her mother,"Harry asked with his emerald eyes locked onto hers.

Hermione smiled as she thought of a future family with Harry and two or three children. She herself imagined a small boy with messy black hair. "I think it sounds perfect."

After lunch, they made their way to the Room of Requirements where Hermione brought out a surprise for Harry. In a room she had created to hide the Pensieve she pulled a book out and handed it to Harry. It was Snape's potions book, the same book that had caused so much extra jealousy for Hermione in their sixth year.

"Here," She said handing the book to Harry. "I doubt Professor Snape will miss it as long as you're not cursing Malfoy," She gave Harry a small smile. "I know the jealousy was artificial but I really am sorry. This book is actually a valuable treasure of information. Whether it's the printed words or the hand writing in the margins, knowledge is knowledge. And if next year Slughorn is back and has his competition for the Felix Felicis, I expect my husband to win it again."

"We will both work out of this book and both do equally as well," Harry said.

They turned their attention to the Pensieve. They both had seen Snape expelling his memories right before his death and Harry explained how both Snape and Dumbledore used their wand to extract memories from their head.

"Well I'm not quite ready to aim a wand at my head and see what happens," Hermione said cautiously. "Let's see if Sirius knows how it's done."

Harry pulled out the mirror and called "Sirius Black," This time it took a minute before Sirius answered. "Sorry, but Moody is downstairs right now. I had to make an excuse to come see about Buckbeak. What's going on pup?"

"Will Moody see you using the mirror with his eye?" Hermione asked.

"If he bothers to look, yes, but he won't be able to hear anything," Sirius replied. "I have this room silenced anyway since Buckbeak can make a bit of racket from time to time."

"You remember me telling you about the memory of Snape from that time after your OWLs right?"

"Yeah, thought you were over that?" Sirius replied.

"It's not that, we just want to know if you know how to extract memories to use in the Pensieve?"

"Why?"

"Well we sort of stole Dumbledore's Pensieve from Snape," Harry explained.

"You what?" Sirius exploded and then he started laughing. "Oh Merlin. What's he going to do when he finds out?"

"He already suspects me," Harry said. "But he can't prove it. He tried Legilimency on me this morning."

"He did what?" Sirius growled. "Just wait until he shows his ugly mug around here. I'll rip him to pieces."

"Actually it just proves my Occlumency works perfectly," Harry replied. "He got some tasty memories of mine that he didn't find very appealing including an up close and personal visit with a Basilisk."

"He's not going to let that go you know," Sirius said suddenly very serious. "He's going to want to know how you did it."

"Yeah, I mentioned that lessons work better if the person teaching me is someone I trust. I am hoping he thinks Hermione taught me, but for now he's not a threat," Harry said. "Remind me this summer to tell you my thoughts I have about him and you can tell me if they could be right. For now though we wanted to ask if you had any ideas on how to get memories out of your head to use in the Pensieve. We thought if we could give you our memories of the Ministry you would have more to work on."

"That's an excellent idea," Sirius exclaimed. "Uh...yeah. Dumbledore showed me. He wanted my memories of the encounter with Pettigrew and a couple of other ones. It's not really easy but not extremely difficult either," Sirius explained. "Basically you have to push your magic into a memory while focusing on your wand as you have it near your head. You also have to concentrate on keeping the memory or sending it out."

"Thanks," Harry said. "Can we screw up our minds or anything doing this?"

"Try not to think of any dangerous magical spells while you have your wand pointed at your head," Sirius said only half-jokingly. "Even a disarming spell at that range can seriously hurt you. If you are going to try it, work with memories that don't mean anything to you until you are more practiced."

"If we get this to work, can we stop back there on Thursday and show them to you?" Harry asked.

"Mirror me first like last time to make sure no one has dropped by," Sirius said. "We are supposed to have an Order meeting on Wednesday, so I should be able to let you know what Dumbledore had to say about the locket."

"Thanks Sirius, you better get back to Moody," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess. See you two Thursday," And Sirius's image disappeared.

It took an hour before Hermione was able to get any memory to come out of her head and even then it proved to be incomplete. Another hour past that and Harry had got the hang of getting it that far. Hermione stayed one step ahead as she got better about completing the memory she was trying to obtain. After that much time working with their magic thought they were both very tired and decided to quit for the day.

After leaving the Room of Requirements, Harry and Hermione went back to the library to study some more until dinnertime. Being there again put them under the gaze of Madam Pince if Umbridge came looking for them for not going to her class.

At dinner Harry and Hermione sat with Neville. He told them that Professor Umbridge had asked everyone in the class where the two of them were when they hadn't shown up for class.

"She's going to suspect we're up to something. Either we'll be called to her office or she'll have one of the Inquisitorial Squad start following us," Hermione predicted.

"We'll keep an eye out for any followers," Harry said.

After dinner, Hermione Harry and Neville set down at one of the tables in the Gryffindor common room and studied. Hermione carefully guided Neville into working on the parts she knew he needed for the test.

Neville was getting frustrated when he couldn't get the switching spell to work properly.

"I'm lousy at this guys," He complained. "I'm going to fail everything."

"No you're not Neville," Harry said. "You're a great wizard; all you need is confidence in yourself."

"Believe in your magic," Hermione said. "Believe in your magic and believe in yourself. Harry and I believe in you."

"I wish I could," Neville sighed but picked up his wand to try again.

"And I wish we could tell him," Hermione thought to her husband.

"Maybe, Miranda are you there?" Harry called to the Goddess.

"Of course, and the answer is no, I cannot give Neville Occlumency," Miranda said. "Bonded soul mates are my dominion and I have more ability to interact with them like I do with you two. It does not mean you can't tell Neville, it's just a risk if you do. I can tell you that Neville has rudimentary Occlumency already. All the years of not believing in himself caused walls to build in his mind as he separated himself from the world. He couldn't protect himself from a full legilimency attack, but only two people you're in contact with can do that."

"Snape and Dumbledore?"

"Correct."

"What about Luna?" Hermione asked.

Miranda giggled "She has her own unique perspective and is in no danger of mental attacks."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember how Voldemort could not stand to possess you? How it caused him pain to try to do so?"

"Yes," Harry replied confused at what that might have to do with Luna's mind.

"Snape had something similar happen when he tried passive legilimency on her," Miranda replied.

"Why?"

"To answer your question, I'll ask one of my own. Hermione what is the natural state of the universe?"

Hermione pondered that question. It could be interpreted in a various ways, but one seemed to rise above the others. "Chaotic."

"Correct, and the mind is a reflection of that. Now there are two ways to deal with chaos. Any guesses?"

"Bring order?"

"Very good, and the other?" When Hermione didn't have the second answer she continued. "The other way to deal with chaos is to understand chaos. That is how Luna's mind works and to the well-controlled mind of Severus Snape it was painful for him."

"What do you mean she understands chaos?"

"Think about your mind Hermione. Everything has a place. Transfiguration, charms, science, all are well organized in their own little niche. Luna's mind is more like an unsorted sock drawer. Everything is jumbled together until she needs something and then she pulls out what she needs. It takes a special mind to be able to do that, and sometimes what she pulls out makes sense to her but no one else. The way her mind works can also gives her uncanny insight. Because everything is jumbled together in her mind, she can see related things no one else can. Her mother had the same gift and it's what made her such an excellent spell creator."

"So telling Luna is safe?"

"Yes, but be careful."

"What do you mean?"

"With your actions today of showing you cared about her, you two have risen to a place just under her father in importance. If you build on that by sharing this information, in actually showing her you trust her, you will actually become more important. If then in the future you were to hurt that friendship, you would all but destroy her. To her it would be like losing her mother all over again."

"Thanks Miranda."

"You're welcome."

Harry and Hermione returned to studying with Neville, and chatting mentally between the two of them weighing the pros and cons of telling Neville and Luna. Even after their goodnight kiss and reluctance to leave each other to go to their separate beds, they continued their mental conversation. Finally they decided on discussing it again tomorrow before drifting off to sleep.

E E *

Ginny Weasley was still fuming about the previous day as she laid in bed scratching a rash on her neck. She had put on three times the amount of perfume today and walked slowly past Harry numerous times and nothing. Now everywhere she had put the perfume on herself had developed a nasty rash.

"I'll see Madam...uh that itches...Pomfrey tomorrow," She thought. "Then I'm going to get my Harry out of that Know-it-all's clutches."

E E *

Ron Weasley was still sulking as he climbed into bed. "Harry just has to have everything," He thought bitterly. "He knew I fancied Hermione," His thoughts about his friend hadn't kept him from sleeping through History of Magic and he didn't dare look in Harry's direction in Potions, not with the glare Snape had focused on him.

"Then he skivs Divination," Ron continued to fume. Ron had actually enjoyed Divination. Lavender Brown had continually made comments about Ron and the Quidditch final while at the same time, looking at him with an expression he couldn't identify.

"And Defense as well," Ron muttered to himself. "Probably off snogging Hermione while I had to deal with Professor Umbridge," Of course, 'dealing with Professor Umbridge' consisted of answering 'I don't know ma'am' all three times she'd pestered him about where Harry and Hermione were.

Ron had noticed Harry, Hermione and Neville studying earlier as well. He'd pulled out his own books to show them he didn't need their help, but quickly grew bored and after not finding anyone to play chess with, started a game against himself.

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Harry once again woke to a feeling of disorientation, but he immediately felt the presence of Hermione. "Good morning my wife," He said.

"Good morning my husband," Hermione replied and Harry could feel a happy laughter coming from her. "Who would ever have thought a few days ago I would be saying that, or thinking it in this case."

"Happy with thinking it?"

"You can't even imagine Harry," Hermione replied. "After what we've been through, I never thought I could be this happy. Even knowing what is still out there; knowing I have your love makes it all so much better."

"Just wished we had had each other like this the first time around. Together we would have been so much better."

"Let's not think of the past time line. It no longer exists. Let's do it right this time and have our happily ever after," Hermione replied. "Any thoughts on Neville and Luna?"

"I want to tell them," Harry replied. "I think Miranda was hinting it was the correct thing to do. Besides, we need help and this might be the way to give them their confidence."

Harry could hear the mental sigh, "I agree. I just hope it's the right thing to do, but if we start second guessing ourselves, we'll never get anything done."

"Tonight? After dinner?"

"Yes. We need to start thinking of a way to tell them without them thinking we have lost our minds."

"True. Are you in the common room?"

"Not yet. Been lying here thinking about a certain husband of mine and how wonderful he is and how much better life can be this time around," Hermione paused for a few seconds and then continued. "I was thinking about the look in your eyes yesterday when you mentioned children. Harry I don't think I have ever seen you that happy before."

"Of course I'm happy, I have the perfect wife and I now know I have future with her and the possibility of a family."

"Then we need to do this right and get it over with. I want to say get it over quickly, but we need to be careful as well and not make mistakes."

"Any additional ideas?"

"We need Dumbledore to stay alive. Riddle is scared of him and didn't move openly against the Ministry until Dumbledore died. Once we lost the Ministry it became much worse. Of course there is the Ministry itself. We really need to do something if we can. Fudge needs to go, and if Sirius can come up with a good plan, that should start in a couple of weeks. But do we want Scrimgeour?"

"He didn't betray us when the Ministry fell," Harry reminded her.

"No but he didn't really do anything to prevent it either," Hermione thought. "I think we need someone you're willing to support publicly. With your support, a good Minister can make a lot happen once you are back to being the chosen one."

Harry sighed. He really hated the idea of politics, especially because of the chosen one and boy-who-lived fame but he realized Hermione had a point. It was a tool they could and should use. "Got anyone else in mind?"

"Do you remember Amelia Bones?"

"She's Susan's aunt and the one who gave me a chance at my hearing, but she.."

"She died. I know. It was shortly after this year ends," Hermione replied. "She was killed and the Order thought it was definitely the work of Voldemort himself. You were still at the Dursleys when it happened but everyone in the Order was hoping she would be the next Minister and they thought Voldemort was afraid of what she would do if that happened."

"What can we do? Voldemort will still probably kill her."

"Maybe, but we can hope to make a difference there," Hermione said.

"We can try but we should have a backup plan in case it still goes that way. Maybe ask Sirius who he would recommend if Ms. Bones doesn't work out?"

"We do have a couple of weeks to form a plan."

"Meet you in the common room in a few minutes?" Harry asked.

"Planning on another go at Ginny this morning?"

"Who me?" Harry smirked. "You know she was coated in that perfume yesterday. I thought I was going to choke every time she came near me. I can't believe how blind I was to her last time."

"What about the rest of the Weasleys?"

"Fred and George have been great. Hopefully Bill doesn't have a run in with Fenrir this time and there will be no bloody stupid rescue of me from the Dursleys costing George an ear. That's something else Snape did. I don't care if he wasn't trying to, he still did it. His and Dumbledore's great rescue plan," Harry snorted. "All because of the Dursleys? As for Mrs. Weasley, she always treated me well even if the original meeting was staged. But if she has a problem with us distancing ourselves from Ginny and Ron, I can live with it. You're much more important than they are."

"As you are to me Harry. I love you," Hermione said and then she gave another little mental laugh. "When I was at the mall several years ago with mum, I saw a sign that said, 'Happiness is being married to your best friend.'***** I can't believe it's so true."

"Well if you had taken it to heart back then when I nudged you into that shop, you could have believed it a long time ago," The voice of their favorite Goddess broke in. "But no, just another one of my lesser plans trampled into oblivion by one of you two."

"Are you going to keep reminding of us that for the rest of our lives?" Hermione asked.

"No of course not, but two or three more years is a possibility," Miranda replied with laughter in her voice.

"Do you remember where you saw the sign?" Harry asked Hermione after the Goddess quieted down. "I want to buy it for you when I get a chance."

"How about we buy it for ourselves?" Hermione asked. "It will be perfect in our future home. I always want to remember that before we realized we loved each other, we were best friends."

"Before you realized?" Miranda cut in again. "You call what you did realizing? I call it seven years of very hard labor on my part."

"We did thank you," Harry reminded the Goddess of Love. "Do you want us to name our first born after you?"

"Now that would be very thoughtful," Miranda replied. "But only if it's a girl. I would hate to have caused a boy to be named Miranda."

Harry sighed as he wondered if anything would ever be simple in his life. He finally got out of bed and got ready to go meet his wife.

Ginny wasn't in the common room, so they left for the Great Hall and breakfast where they took a seat next to Neville. They were both pleasantly surprised when Luna came in and joined them at the Gryffindor table.

"What are you doing at our table Loony?" Ron asked from several seats down. He was pointing his fork ladened with a bite of hotcakes at her. "Shouldn't you be with the 'claws?"

"Her NAME is LUNA," Harry snapped at his former best friend. "And she's having breakfast with her friends. Unlike some people, she is happy Hermione and I are a couple and is our friend."

"Friends don't steal other friend's girlfriends," Ron snarled.

"Ron, I might have been a friend who was a girl, which it seems like you finally noticed. But I have never been your girlfriend," Hermione replied. "Almost two years in the future, but thankfully it never happened."

Luna smiled and leaned over and whispered something to Hermione.

"Of course," Hermione replied. Looking over at Harry she saw his eyebrow raised.

"She needs a pair of socks. She hasn't had any in several days."

"Can I go attack the Ravenclaws?" Harry asked. "I know how to get in their dorm now."

"No, not with Umbridge around. Next year you can and I'll help if they're still bullying Luna."

*** E E ***

Ginny Weasley was furious. Madam Pomfrey had given her the foulest smelling paste to put on the rash and it had to be reapplied ever six hours for the next two days. She couldn't even stand to be in the same room with herself much less go out into the school where she'd be a laughing stock.

"How can I get my Harry out of that vile bookworm's clutches when I smell worse than Ron's breath?" Ginny wondered as she stopped herself from scratching her arm for the third time. She reached into her trunk and pulled out her dogged eared copy of 'How to get your Wizard' and started reading it again looking for more ideas.

As she thumbed through the pages, her thoughts turned to the past year, "I wasted an entire year with Corner trying to get Harry to realize I'm the love of his life, but Harry kept looking at Chang. But what went wrong on Saturday? That bitch had to have used some kind of spell or potion. Something to do with Grawp? I heard her say that word several times and it's not a real word. Ron didn't know what it was either. Maybe she found a spell that influences Harry and that's the keyword to it."

Ginny paused in her reading as she thought of the bushy-haired know-it-all. "I spent years cultivating her friendship so I could learn all of Harry's secrets. How many hours of my life have I wasted listening to her talk about books she had read and her trips to France and all the stupid muggle stuff she does," She shook her head at the horrid memory of the night Hermione wouldn't shut up about some time traveling outer space doctor and some kind of tart. "And I had to pretend to understand and even like what she was saying. What my brother sees in her I have no idea, but for stealing my Harry, she deserves him," Ginny smiled at the thought of Hermione having to cook for her brother every day for the rest of her life. "Yes, that would be the perfect punishment. And I hope to bloody hell the Chudley Cannons actually start competing. Merlin knows Ron would never shut up about them then," A smirk crossed the face of the young redhead as she thought of future Christmas dinners at the Burrow. Hermione would be there with Ron. Ginny envisioned a dumpy overweight Hermione with six or so kids, her know-it-all brain used only for remembering recipes and house cleaning spell, while Ginny and her husband Harry would be telling every one of their trips around the world, being the guest of honor at all types of magical state functions. "So maybe I should work on getting those two together first, and I'll be there to comfort Harry when she breaks up with him. But how in the bloody hell do I get Hermione to leave my boy-who-lived for Ron?"

Ginny started leafing through her book again until she came to the section she needed. "One of the best ways to get someone interested in you is to emphasize what you have in common. Sharing a common interest is one of the proven ways to grow a relationship," She read. Ginny knew that line by heart. That's why she had practiced so much at Quidditch and flying, why she was at every single DA meeting doing her best, why she ate treacle tart every time Harry was around, all to make sure her Harry knew she liked what he liked. "So I need to make sure I emphasize to Ron and Hermione what they have in common," Ginny leaned back and went over what each of them liked and came to a horrible conclusion. "Bloody hell, nothing. They have absolutely nothing they like in common," Her eyes unfocused as she had another spasm of Hermione hatred course through her and when she looked again at the book she saw another line. "One of the most powerful emotions to influence relationships is jealousy. It is one of the most common reasons for a couple to grow apart and separate. Avoiding jealousy in a relationship is crucial to long term happiness, but for that witch in pursuit of the heart of that special Wizard, jealousy can be used as a weapon. Having him become jealous of what he doesn't have (you the witch) will only make him want to have you for his own."

"Hmmm," Ginny thought as she considered that line. "Is there anything I can do to make Harry and Hermione jealous of each other? What could Harry be jealous of in that know-it-all? Nothing of course, my Harry is perfect. Why would Hermione be jealous of Harry? She's lucky he's even friends with her with the way she always nags him to do his school work," Ginny thought. "Can I get Hermione jealous of Ron so much she would leave my Harry? Not bloody likely. What about Harry jealous of me? It should have happened with Corner, but somehow that bookworm stole my Harry."

I'll just have to figure out how to make him jealous of me," Ginny thought after some considerable time, "It shouldn't be that difficult since I am perfect for him," She flipped to another section of the book, and read. "Love potions have been used by many witches to ensnare their Wizard…"

"Would a love potion work?" Ginny asked herself. "No," she answered herself with a heavy sigh." Hermione would figure it out pretty quickly if I gave Harry something to eat and he started finally admitting he loves me," Her mind kept turning over possibilities. She knew Harry was meant to be hers. It was inevitable. "He risked his life to save me so of course that means he loves me. He just hasn't realized it yet," Though Ginny knew Harry was hers, she knew a lot of other witches wanted him too. Every day she heard the other girls in her dorm talk about how they would love to have Harry. "That's it," Ginny thought. "What if I give Harry a love potion keyed to another witch? If Hermione figures it out, I'm safe since she'll blame the other witch, but if not, the two of them break up, and then I tell Harry about the potion and give him the antidote. He'll be so appreciative he'll finally realize it's been me all along. I just need to keep Hermione out of the picture, so I need Ron there to comfort her when Harry leaves her."

In a different Realm, Miranda was shaking her head at the plans of the youngest Weasley. "I'm tempted to make her the soul mate of Vincent Crabbe," The Goddess of Love enjoyed a good laugh at the thought of people seeing those two together and commenting "I see Ginny has Crabs now," But the Goddess knew she wouldn't sullen the institution of soul mates to ever use it on the likes of those two. "Should I let Harry and Hermione know?" She pondered. "No, they're safe, and I'm curious to what they might do."

*** E E ***

After breakfast and a quick dash back to the tower to get Luna a few pairs of socks, Harry and Hermione had a pretty tough day. Double Charms and Double Transfiguration were their classes in the morning. Of course both professors where reviewing for the OWLs. Since both classes were taught by professors they respected above all others in the castle they had to attend and pay attention. They didn't mind since the practical reviews were fun as each spell was completed with no difficulties. They smiled at each other when their teacups matched exactly down to the littlest detail. They had even sat with Neville helping him to complete his review work. They had skipped lunch entirely to get back to the Room of Requirements to continue practicing copying memories. Both Harry and Hermione were able to pull complete memories before they had to head to Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology, another two classes they weren't willing to miss.

*** E E ***

Professor McGonagall had just completed her fifth year OWL review class and was watching her two favorite students walking out of class hand in hand. She had been amazed at the overnight transformation of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Every spell Harry did in review, he did correctly the first time with almost no effort. "All he needed was the right influence," The Transfiguration Professor thought, "and it's been there beside him the whole time. And Harry has done wonders for Hermione as well." She remembered the young lady who had burst into her office last week almost in tears about her OWLs, and ranting about the good luck charms being sold which required her to take time away from her revising to confiscate them. "She seems much calmer this week. They're a good match for each other." The Scottish Professor had witnessed the smile the two of them shared every time their transfigurations had been perfect. She was still amazed at the exactness of the two teacups sitting in front of her. "I can't find a single difference," She smiled again at the two of them; they'd even take Longbottom under their wings in class and helped him. From what McGonagall had overheard them discussing, she understood that he was now revising with them every evening. She knew that it would go a long way to helping Mr. Longbottom with his OWLs.

That brought McGonagall's attention to another teacup, the one transfigured by Ronald Weasley. "Can you call something that still has hair and a tail a teacup?" She asked herself. Throughout class she had watched the dynamics of Ron Weasley and Harry and Hermione. They seemed to be at odds now, and from the looks Ronald had been given his two friends, it was obvious that he was jealous of the two of them. Professor McGonagall sighed; she knew that without Hermione's help at this crucial revising time, Mr. Weasley would not do well on his OWLs.

*** E E ***

"We have our tail again," Harry said. It was after their last class but before dinner and they were walking in an empty corridor. They had seen members of the Inquisitorial Squad on more than one occasion following them. Fortunately for Harry and Hermione, most of the Slytherins didn't have a clue on how to be discrete much less their current follower, Vincent Crabbe.

"Ok I've still got the cloak," Hermione said. "Split on the next hallway."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Just a stinging hex. Like the one I had to use on you in the tent," Hermione replied. "I think Crabbe needs it on his rear. Lead him away and then back this way," She then thought softly, "Just wish I could shove a little fiendfyre up his arse."

They both remembered the stories of Crabbe torturing the students in the seventh year and just a few days ago, but two years in the future, in the Room of Requirements when he tried to kill them with the Killing Curse and Fiendfyre. Though that Crabbe ended up dead due to his stupidity, it didn't temper the dislike of the person following them at all. Harry remembered the excruciating pain of the stinging hex Hermione did when the snatchers had shown up at the tent, and he knew she had done it non-verbally. He smirked at the idea of Crabbe enduring that pain because he knew Madam Pomfrey hadn't been very quick in finding cures for the various Inquisitorial Squad members ending up under her care.

At the next hallway Harry and Hermione went in opposite directions. Crabbe was under direct orders from Umbridge not to let Harry Potter out of his sight so he immediately ignored Hermione and followed the tarnished Gryffindor golden boy. He was surprise when after about thirty feet Potter turned and started walking directly back toward him.

"Hello Vincent," Harry said with a smile as he walked past the thoroughly confused Slytherin. Crabbe had no choice but to turn and follow Harry back the way they had just come. He, of course, didn't see the wand come out from behind the invisibility cloak nor the white light that connected with his rear. He did feel the pain that erupted almost immediately and swung around to find out who had hexed him. Hermione had immediately moved down the hallway just in case Crabbe tripped over her trying to find who did it. All Crabbe saw was empty hallway.

Tears filled the Slytherin's eyes as he forgot all about Harry Potter. Gingerly he made his way to the Hospital Wing. Every step brought excruciating pain as his pants chaffed over the swelling stings. Madam Pomfrey spent several hours compounding his problems by finding the most painful way to diagnose his ailment. At one point she gave him a potion which resulted in him having diarrhea. Crabbe spent over an hour of pure agony sitting on a toilet with his arse covered in painful stings. Finally Pomfrey gave him a jar of yellow cream that had to be reapplied several times a day. Unfortunately for Crabbe, there wasn't a single person in the Slytherin house willing to help him.

As they walked away after disposing of Crabbe, Harry turned to Hermione, 'What are we going to do about those jerks? The older they get, the more dangerous they'll become."

"I don't know Harry," Hermione said. "What can we do? They haven't done anything yet."

*** E E ***

At dinner that evening, Harry and Hermione asked Neville and Luna to meet them in the Room of Requirements at seven because they wanted to share a secret with them. That gave them enough time to get there first and start extracting the memories they needed to show the two.

Shortly before seven, after making sure Neville and Luna weren't being followed by checking the Marauder's map, Hermione escorted the two of them into the room. When Neville and Luna were seated on the chairs that were there for them, Hermione began. "We wanted you two to come this evening because we have something we want to tell you. But first we need to get you to agree to not tell anyone what that is."

"The information we are going to tell you can't go beyond this room," Harry said. "You can't even make a tiny slip up," He looked at the two of them. "If Dumbledore comes to you and asked you for the information, you can't tell him."

Neville and Luna both got a curious look on their face. "Why wouldn't we tell Professor Dumbledore?" Neville asked.

"We think you'll understand once we explain it to you," Hermione looked at both of them "Harry and I know you two. We might even know you two better than you know yourselves. We know that if you promise us that you'll not tell anyone you won't."

Luna stared at the two of them for several seconds before replying. "You're my friends. I would never tell something you didn't want me to."

"Luna, be very careful about saying that," Harry said. "You're going to find out things that you're going to want to tell your father and you can't."

"What kind of things?"

"We can't say, but it'll be something you'll probably not be happy with, though we think you will understand," Hermione replied.

"Gran has always believed in Professor Dumbledore Harry," Neville said nervously. "You're not going to put me at odds with her are you?"

Harry looked at Hermione who shrugged. He turned back to Neville and thought about what he could say. "I can honestly say that I think if you know what we'll tell you, it will go a long way to helping her believe in you like we believe in you."

Neville pondered that information before replying, "I'll make the promise not to tell anyone as long as it doesn't put me against Grans."

"I'll make the same pledge," Luna said. "As long as it doesn't put me in direct conflict with Daddy, I promise not to say anything."

Harry again looked at Hermione. "I think once they find out what we have to tell them it will be fine," She said. "I'd trust either of them with my life."

"True," Harry agreed and turned back to their two friends, "Ok, do either of you know what a pensieve is?" He asked. When both Neville and Luna shook their heads he continued. "That thing," He nodded at the basin, "Will allow you to see our memories. It belongs to Professor Dumbledore, but since he doesn't need it right now, we borrowed it."

"You can view memories?" Luna asked with her eyes protruding even further. "I wonder if Daddy knows about them. He would love to see Fudge's memories about his dealing with the Goblins."

"Well the person has to be willing to give the memory before you can view it," Hermione explained.

"Oh," Luna replied with obvious disappointment. "Well that wouldn't work."

"I'm sorry. But it will let us explain something to you, something that you're probably going to think is unbelievable," Harry explained. "We're hoping with our memories, you'll find it easier to accept."

"Now we want to start with memories you can remember with us," Hermione said. "Neville, do you remember our first year when you stood up to Ron, Harry and me when we were headed out of the common room to go after the Stone?"

"Yeah."

"I've got my memory of that night in the bowl," Hermione said. "I want to get you comfortable using the pensieve. Go with Harry and take a look."

In the Pensieve Harry and Neville appeared in the Gryffindor common looking at themselves as they were during their first year.

"What are you doing?" the memory Neville said as he appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," said memory Harry, putting something behind his back.

Neville stared at their guilty faces.

"You're going out again," he said.

"No, no, no," lied the memory Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"

Harry looked at the grandfather clock by the door.

"You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."

"You don't understand," said Harry, "this is important."

But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate. I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll - I'll fight you!"

"Neville," Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot-"

"Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"

"Yes, but not to us," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."

He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.

"Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"

Harry turned to Hermione. "Do something," he said desperately.

Hermione stepped forward. "Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this."

She raised her wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, pointing it at Neville.

Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board.

Harry turned to Neville, "I think it was that night, when you started becoming who you can become Neville. Is that how you remembered it?"

Neville just nodded.

When Harry and Neville exited the Pensieve, Hermione scooped out that memory and uncorked a bottle and poured another memory into the basin. "Ok this next memory is when all of us were on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of this year."

All four of them entered the Pensieve and found themselves in a train compartment where the memory of all four of them were seated along with Ron and Ginny.

The four of them spent a considerable amount of time watching Neville and his Mimbulus mimbletonia, Luna reading her Quibbler upside down, the stinksap incident and the various other things that happened during some of the journey.

When they were once again back in the Room of Requirements, Harry asked. "Do both of you agree that is a true memory?"

"Yes, but it's strange to see yourself and not be yourself," Luna said dreamily.

Neville again nodded not understanding the purpose of what they were being shown, but not wanting to ask questions either.

Hermione and Harry showed the two of them a couple of memories of the DA meetings and another one of when Fred and George Weasley left the Castle each time confirming that they were as Neville and Luna remembered them. After they finished all of those memories Hermione held up a bottled memory and Harry saw the label.

"Think it's time," She said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"You are going to have questions after this next memory, so just wait until it's over and we'll try to explain," Harry said.

Hermione once again put the last memory back in a bottle and poured out the one she had labeled 'Getting on Thestrals'. It had been strange to her to watch Harry's memory of when that had happened. She herself couldn't see the Thestrals that evening but they were perfectly visible in Harry's memory. She wondered if she could see them now since she saw several deaths during the final battle. "Is seeing death a physical or mental requirement in seeing Thestrals?" She had pondered earlier. "This body has never seen death but my mind has."

Once again the four of them were drawn in the basin, and they found themselves in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest. Around them several Thestrals were moving around. Neville and Luna's eyes grew wider as they saw themselves scrambling onto the backs of the flying skeleton like horses. Then Luna saw herself get back off of hers and help the memory Hermione, Ron and Ginny get on their rides. When they were all seated on the Thestrals, the winged horses leapt for the air and the memory faded.

Back out of the Pensieve again, Neville protested at once, "We've never done that. I'm positive I've never been on the back of a Thestral."

"I would love to ride a Thestral," Luna said happily. "Can we go ride them now? But Neville is right, I would definitely remember riding one and I never have. So how can this be a memory?"

Harry took a deep breath before starting his explanation. "It's a memory because it did happen, it just hasn't happened yet."

"What do you mean yet?" Neville asked. "How can you have a memory of the future? Is it a vision?"

"No it's not a vision but it is our big secret, what you can't tell anyone," Hermione explained. "I know this is going to sound absolutely crazy, but Harry and I have lived two years into the future, and were given a chance to return and try to correct things that went wrong."

"Is this some kind of prank guys?" Neville asked warily, looking a little dejected. "I thought you were serious when you said you wanted to tell us a secret. I mean if you were really from the future why would you be telling Luna and me and not Professor Dumbledore or the Ministry? I mean we're just a couple of oddballs in the school."

"NO!" Harry exclaimed. "You two are not oddballs. You two are more special than you can imagine. Do you remember when we said we might know you better than you know yourselves? Let's show you a memory of two years in the future," Harry held up a vial of silver liquid, one which the label read 'Neville/Nagini'. He poured it into to the Pensieve and once again all four of them descended into the memory.

The four of them were in a memory outside of the castle surrounded by students and Death Eaters.

Voldemort stood in the middle of the scene. Someone started to charge him, a bang and a grunt of pain could be heard as Voldemort himself disarmed his assailant.

"And who is this?" he said in his soft snake's hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

Bellatrix Lestrange gave a delighted laugh.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember," said Voldemort, looking down at Neville, who was struggling back to his feet, unarmed and unprotected, standing in the no-man's-land between the survivors and the Death Eaters. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asked Neville, who stood facing him, his empty hands curled in fists.

"So what if I am?" said Neville loudly.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted, and there was an answering cheer from the crowd, whom Voldemort's Silencing Charms seemed unable to hold.

"Very well," said Voldemort in a silky voice that proclaimed more danger than the most powerful curse. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head," he said quietly, "be it."

Voldemort made a movement with his wand and a few seconds later the Sorting Hat came flying out of one of the broken windows of the castle and landed in his hand. He shook the mildewed object by its pointed end.

"There will be no more sortings at Hogwarts School," said Voldemort. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

He pointed his wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still, then forced the hat onto Neville's head, so that it slipped down below his eyes. There were movements from the watching crowd in front of the castle, and as one, the Death Eaters raised their wands, holding the fighters of Hogwarts at bay.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said Voldemort, and with a flick of his wand, he caused the Sorting Hat to burst into flames.

A giant came lumbering into the memory yelling for 'HAGGER' and at the distraction the memory Neville moved, In one swift, fluid motion, Neville broke free of the Body-Bind Curse upon him; the flaming hat fell off him and he drew from its depths a ruby hilted silver sword. He swung it as hard as he could. The slash of the blade connected with the snake that was near Voldemort and the head spun into the air.

And the memory ended.

Back out of the pensieve, Harry looked at Neville who was white as a ghost. "You confronted Voldemort face to face Neville. You stood up to him and by cutting that snake's head off you allowed me to kill him. Don't ever say you're not a great wizard Neville, or that you don't think you have the courage. When it matters, you have it all."

Everyone in the Room of Requirement was looking at Neville. Luna's eyes were wide as if seeing an entirely different person standing beside her.

"That sword you used? That's the Sword of Gryffindor," Harry explained. "Dumbledore said only a true Gryffindor can pull it from the hat in time of need."

Neville had a contemplative look on his face for a few seconds before looking back at Harry. "So Voldemort won?" He asked. "And that's why you're back?"

"So you believe us now?" Hermione asked and when Neville sheepishly nodded, she continued. "Good. We'll answer a lot of questions soon, but I want to show Luna a memory before we do. Hermione bottle the memory of Neville and poured out one from a vial labeled, 'Luna/final battle'.

The memory was from Hermione as she, Luna and Ginny fought with several Death Eaters before finally they were battling Bellatrix Lestrange. Together they dodge and hexed, holding their own against the deranged witch who was casting killing curses at them. The memory ended with Molly Weasley finishing off the psychotic Death Eater.

When it was over and they were back out of the Pensieve, Hermione looked at Luna. "That happened after what you saw Neville do. You fought by my side at that battle and you also helped us fight in another one that happened very soon from now. The memory you just saw was the final battle here at Hogwarts, you did that after you had been captured by Death Eaters and held for months."

Now all eyes were on Luna who seemed to be lost in thought. She then pulled her wand out from behind her ear and looked at it. "My wand was different. Why?"

"The Death Eaters took yours from you when they captured you," Hermione explained. "You spent a lot of time taking care Mr. Ollivander who had been captured as well. After you were rescued, he made you a new one."

"That was nice of him, but why did the Death Eaters capture me?"

"Your father was quite outspoken in the Quibbler in supporting Undesirable Number One, which is the moniker the Voldemort Ministry had given Harry," Hermione answered. "Your home was mostly destroyed when Death Eaters attacked it."

"Not going to tell her about her father trying to turn us in?"

"It wouldn't do any good and she loves her father," Hermione replied to her husband and then she continued to both Neville and Luna, "We are trying to avoid all that happened before. A lot of good people including students here at school lost their lives because one man could not let go of his secrets."

"Who?" Neville asked.

"Dumbledore," Harry replied. "He knew the secret to killing Voldemort but didn't tell anyone until he was dying himself," At the look on Luna and Neville's faces, "Dumbledore died at the end of next year because of something he did stupidly in the next couple of months," Harry looked at Hermione, "We hope we can prevent it this time, only because Voldemort is scared of him. Once Dumbledore died, Voldemort took over the Wizarding World. But back to what he did wrong. Even when he decided to tell someone, he told me the secret and then he told me I could only to tell Hermione and Ron. Once he had died, we trusted him, thought he knew best. We turned away help because of his instructions. Yes we finally succeeded but only because of sheer luck. We did kill Voldemort, but at the cost of too many good people deaths, deaths I lay at the feet of Dumbledore."

"But Voldemort was dead and so was Bellatrix," Neville argued.

"And so were a lot of muggleborn witches and wizard along with some of our friends," Harry explained. "Do you remember Professor Lupin?"

"Of course."

"He was always very nice to me," Luna added.

"He died defending this school along with his wife. Their newborn son was left an orphan," Harry explained. "Umbridge went back to the Ministry and under Voldemort's rule she was in charge of persecuting muggleborns. They were accused of stealing their magic from purebloods. Many of them were sentenced to Azkaban or were kissed by Dementors only for being muggleborn."

"That's outrageous," Neville said. "What are you going to do about Umbridge?"

"What can we do?" Hermione asked. "She hasn't done anything yet. Not in this timeline."

Neville looked at them with a look that belonged on the Neville two years in the future instead of the current one. "If she is the cause of someone's death in the future and you did nothing to prevent it now, would you be able to live with yourself?"

Harry looked sharply at Hermione, "Is it that simple? He's right you know."

"I…I know," Hermione hesitantly agreed. "But that means it's across the board, all the Death Eaters in two weeks. Can we do that?"

"Just remember that it was the threat from them that caused you to modify your parent's memories and send them away."

"I know but can we do it and live with ourselves? We'll have to discuss this later but for now let's get back to Neville and Luna," Hermione replied and Harry nodded.

Neville and Luna watch the two Potters stare at each other for a minute before Harry turned to them "I think we agree with you Neville, but it's something we have to think about. Now are you two interested in helping us fight Voldemort here and now and end this a lot earlier than before? We can't tell too many people our own secret, but we refuse to do like Dumbledore and not ask for any help. As we told you earlier, we trust you and truly hope you'll help us."

"I'm in Harry," Neville said without any hesitation.

"I would love to help," Luna said.

Hermione smiled at Harry before turning back to their friends. "Good. Now we have one more memory we want to show you this evening," She said, "You saw the memory of us getting on the Thestrals. That happened two weeks in the future when Harry was lured into a trap by Voldemort. All the people you saw in the memory joined us that night. We ended up fighting twelve Death Eaters."

"And Neville, you'll see who was by my side the whole time," Harry said. "You ended up with a broken wand and a broken nose, but you were still fighting almost to the end."

"There is one last thing you will hear constantly in this memory," Hermione added. "The name Sirius Black."

"You mean Stubby Boardman?" Luna asked excitedly. "You know him?"

"What's he got to do with it?" Neville asked. "Is he one of the Death Eaters?"

"Neville, no he is not a Death Eater and he has a lot to do with it. Luna, Sirius Black has no clue who Stubby Boardman is, but it is not him," Harry said. "Look, I know what the papers all said, but here's the truth. Sirius Black is not a murderer, he didn't betray my parents and...and he's in fact my Godfather," Sadness settled into Harry's eyes as he continued. "Yes my Godfather. Last time, Voldemort tricked me into believing he'd captured Sirius. I led all of you into a trap because you believed in me. As I said, we ended up fighting twelve Death Eaters. Sirius and several other people came to our rescue, but in doing so he got killed in the battle. I...I lost my Godfather because I was making another mistake Dumbledore made; I wouldn't listen to other people, because I thought I knew what was right. Hermione told me it was most likely a trap, but I didn't listen. That will not happen this time," He looked over at Hermione and nodded.

"We are going to show you Harry's memory because I was injured before it was over," Hermione explained as she scooped out the last memory and poured in one labeled, "Ministry."

It was sometime later when they re-emerged from the pensieve. Neville and Luna both looked a little shaken. It was Neville who collected himself first. "Can I ask a quick question?"

"Anything Neville," Hermione said.

"What about Ron and Ginny?" He asked. "In the memory they seem to be your friends, but if you just came back why do they seem to be your enemies now? What did they do in the future?"

"Do we tell them?" Harry asked Hermione.

"They still haven't asked the big question yet, how?" Hermione replied. "And this is directly related. Do we tell them about us being married?"

"If we're going to be a team, they are going to have the map on occasions and it will come out," Harry replied.

"True. Okay, we tell them everything."

"We found out they manipulated us next year into liking them more than friends," Harry explained. "Through those manipulations Ginny made me believe I wanted to be her boyfriend, and Ron did the same to Hermione. The morning after the final battle we were actually going to start dating the two of them, that is until Hermione convinced me to," Harry looked at his soul mate, "kiss her. It was our first kiss and sealed what we later discovered to be our soul bond. After that happened, we met a true Deity, the Goddess of Love."

"Miranda?" Luna asked happily. "You met Miranda? I would love to meet her someday."

"How?" Hermione asked looking incredulously at the blonde Ravenclaw. "How did you know her real name?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Luna asked unperturbed.

"No," Hermione replied shaking her head in amazement, "Yes we met Miranda. She's the one who told us what Ron and Ginny had done. She is also the one who made us soul mates meaning that Harry and I have been destined to be together even before we were born."

"Soul mates?" Luna said dreamily. "That sounds wonderful. Do we all have soul mates? What does it mean to be soul mates?"

"I don't think everyone has a soul mate, but I didn't ask her," Hermione replied. "It means that Harry and I are connected in our love and our souls. In fact we found out that it means we are considered married in the Wizarding world. I am Mrs. Harry Potter."

"Ginny isn't going to like that," Luna said. "She expects to be Mrs. Harry Potter."

"So we have found out, including the depths she will go to try to make it happen," Hermione said. "Harry is my soul mate and my husband. She can't interfere now but I will defend our marriage. We need you to keep that a secret as well. We aren't telling anyone yet."

"I won't tell anyone," Luna replied.

"I won't either," Neville said.

"Thanks guys, but that is why we no longer want to be close to Ron and Ginny," Harry said. "What they did, or are going to try to do, hurt us," Harry looked at Neville, "Neville, I know you went with Ginny to the Yule Ball, are you comfortable with what we are telling you?"

"She spent the whole evening wanting to talk about you mate," Neville said with a shrug, "or complaining about me stepping on her feet."

"If you still want to be their friends," Harry said. "We'll understand."

"I'll always have your back Harry, even if it has to be against her or Ron," Neville replied.

"I know it Neville," Harry replied.

"We have other memories we want to show you two, but it's getting late tonight," Hermione said as she looked at her watch. "It's already past curfew and we still have studying we need to do. As we go on, we will show you more of what we are trying to avoid and then we hope you can help us figure out what to do next."

"Past curfew?" Neville asked nervously. "Are we going to get in trouble with Umbridge?"

Harry looked down at the Marauder's map. There was a dot with Draco Malfoy under it waiting outside the door of the Room of Requirement.

"Not this time Neville," Harry said as he slapped the other boy's back. "In the future you made this room your base of attacks against the Death Eaters who were teaching here. You learned some very important tricks it can do. Like this," Harry turned and concentrated on a wall, "I wish there was a passageway to right outside the Ravenclaw common room," In a few seconds a door appeared in the wall. "There, Luna I think you will find that door will lead you to close to your common room," Harry looked again at the map and made sure there was no one near there. Luna opened the door and then she looked back with a smile. "Thanks Harry, Hermione, I'll see you two at breakfast?"

"Of course Luna. Have a great night," Hermione replied. Luna's smile widened and she turned and skipped through the doorway. Harry watched the map and saw after a few seconds the dot of Luna Lovegood appear near Ravenclaw tower.

"This room is amazing Harry," Neville said.

"It was you who figured it out. Now we need to get to the Gryffindor Tower," Harry said. "Why don't you give it a go Neville? Get us to safety."

Neville looked hesitantly around him then he thought of himself facing Voldemort, he looked down at the map for a spot in the tower that did not have anyone currently located in it. Using the voice he had heard himself use two years in the future, he said "I wish for a passageway to the fifth year boys room in Gryffindor Tower" and almost instantly the door appeared.

"Good job Neville," Harry said, "Now let's get a move on before someone does show up there."

"Did you see the look in both of their eyes?" Harry asked Hermione as they walked through the corridor with Neville leading the way.

"The look of confidence? Yes, and I am glad we told them. Tomorrow we need to continue, maybe the prophecy. Do we tell them about the Horcruxes?"

"Let's not give them a name, but the general idea," Harry replied. "If someone does peek in their minds, as long as they aren't thinking about Horcruxes, it might be fine. Over the summer we should have them work on Occlumency if they can."

"Know anyone who can teach them?"

"I don't think it will be Snape," Harry mentally smirked.

"They might know more about it than we do. They are both from pureblood families," Hermione replied. "Maybe they can just ask about it."

**Chapter 6**

"You stay here and make sure they don't leave," Draco Malfoy said to Gregory Goyle. They had followed Potter until they had started in the general direction of the Room of Requirements but stopped before going up the last staircase to see if other members of Potter's group would show up. Headmistress Umbridge thought for sure that Potter would try something near the end of the school year and she was eager to catch him. Draco had thought he would be giving Umbridge what she wanted when Longbottom and Lovegood had ascended the steps a little later, but then no one else came. Malfoy had been tempted to report what he knew to the Headmistress, but he was sure he would catch Potter and his friends doing something more.

When curfew drew near and Potter and the mudblood hadn't reappeared, Malfoy knew he had his nemesis. He moved up the steps and waited with his wand ready for the moment Potter came out of the door. Minutes passed and then an hour. Finally Draco knew it was time to report to Umbridge. Draco summoned Goyle from his place in hiding and gave him his instructions and then scurried to inform the Headmistress. They were back within ten minutes.

"Well?" Umbridge said to Goyle when she saw there was no door. "Where are they?"

"It…it just disappeared," Goyle replied as he pointed to the blank wall. "One minute there was a door and the next….."

"You let them escape?" Umbridge screeched.

"No….I…it was there," Goyle said. "And…and it just disappeared."

"Nonsense. Quit making excuses. You probably dozed off and they snuck past you. Well they won't get far," Umbridge said. "Fortunately for you I stationed a few Inquisitorial squad members at the entrance to Gryffindor tower. Now go tell Filch to search every inch of this castle until he finds that wretched boy."

"Yes ma'am," Goyle replied and hurried off.

"You," Umbridge said to Draco. "You come with me. We'll get McGonagall so she can witness her students aren't where they should be and can't argue about their punishment when they are found."

Umbridge moved off down the steps with a smile on her face. She wondered how Potter would do on his written exams after several hours of writing in his own blood.

E E *

When Harry, Hermione and Neville walked through the tunnel door from the Room of Requirements into the boy's dorm the door disappeared. Neville turned to Harry, "So I really did all that stuff?"

"You did Neville, you really did," Harry replied patting his friend on the back. "I will show you every memory I have of what you told me and what others told me about what you did during your seventh year. While we were away working on how to kill Voldemort, you led Dumbledore's Army, you battled the Death Eaters who taught students here and saved those who were being tortured. Trust me when I say that besides my lovely wife here, there is no one I want by my side in a battle more than you."

"But I've never been that good with magic."

"We think it's your wand Neville," Hermione said. "When it broke in the Ministry you got a new one that matched you. One of the things that we learned in the next couple of years is how important it is to match a wand to a wizard."

"I had my wand broken that last year," Harry explained, "and when I had to use someone else's wand it didn't work nearly as well for me."

"Hopefully your father's wand won't be broken this time," Hermione said, "but you still need to get a new one soon. Ollivander…" Hermione stopped and turned to Harry, "That's who we need to warn someway. If we can keep the information about yours and his wands away from Voldemort, it'll be one more thing that keeps Riddle in the background. It was another answer he needed."

"But how can we?" Harry asked. "Go over and say 'Mr. Ollivander, Voldemort is going to kidnap you soon, so you better run away'?"

"No but…" Hermione's eyes lost a little focus then snapped back. "Neville, would you like to go to Diagon Alley on Thursday?"

"What...how...we can't leave the school. If we tried, Umbridge would put us in detention for the rest of this year and all of next one too."

"Not if she doesn't know. We'll get you there. We were just in London on Sunday."

"How?"

"We'll show you. I presume you know about apparition right?"

"Yeah but you aren't old..."

"We were Neville," Hermione replied. "We apparated around the whole country with the Ministry and Voldemort trying to find us."

Harry looked at his wife. "What do you have in mind?"

"Does Mr. Ollivander know what happened between your wand and Voldemort's in the graveyard at this time?"

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure Voldemort told him when he wanted the information."

"Well when you and Neville are in Ollivander's shop on Thursday getting Neville a new wand why don't you tell him?"

"But then..." Harry's eyes widened as he figured out what she was driving at. "And once I do, I should mention something like 'I'm glad Voldemort is still trying to figure out what happened?' "

"Exactly Harry. I don't think it's a problem with him knowing. He's going to find out if Voldemort captures him anyway," Hermione said. "If Mr. Ollivander has any intelligence whatsoever; if he understands he knows something that Voldemort wants; he won't stick around long enough for Voldemort to catch him this time."

"Do you think he really can get away from Voldemort?" Neville asked.

"We can hope so."

The door opened and they turned to see Ron standing in the doorway. He stopped when he saw who was in the dorm. "First Loony and now the squib? You been studying with him all the time now and helping him in class. Is he your new best friend? What next, going to start hanging around with Moaning Myrtle? You really are turning into a loser aren't you Harry?" He looked at Neville. "Better watch out mate, hope you don't have a girl you like or Harry will take her from you. He can't stand anyone else to have anything they want."

Harry took a breath to calm down before speaking softly but with a hard edge to his voice "That's it Ron. All you had to do was congratulate Hermione and me on becoming a couple. But you couldn't do it. You had some delusions that Hermione might possibly like you more than as friends, even when she made it perfectly clear she didn't, you didn't care. Tell me Ron why do you fancy her? What do you have in common with her? Don't you see she is happy? Isn't that important to you?"

Ron eyes flicked over at Hermione and then back to Harry but he didn't say anything. Then the answer hit Harry. He was back in the forest two years in the future and Riddle from the locket was saying "Least loved, now, by the girl who prefers your friend . . . Second best, always, eternally overshadowed . . ." Harry did a mental slap of his head. "How could I have missed it?"

"Missed what?" Hermione asked.

"The locket. When it opened and Riddle was talking to Ron. I now know he didn't love you but I thought he liked you at least and that's why he used the potions on you. I'll explain later," Harry replied to his wife. "You don't really like her do you? Not as someone special," Harry continued to Ron, "You just need to prove you can better than me at something. It wasn't the person you liked; it was what she was to me. You saw the one person who was always there for me, someone who was a better friend than you could ever be," Harry's eyes hardened even more. "You knew she preferred me and you felt if you could have her, it would prove you were better than me."

Ron continued to glare at Harry as his ears turned red, but he continued to say nothing to refute the allegations.

"It's over," Harry said forcefully. "Our friendship is officially over Ron. No future apologies, no invitations to the Burrow; nothing will make it right between us again," Harry paused and looked at Hermione who he could feel had anger coursing through her as well as she understood what he was saying. He then looked at Ron again. "Insult my friends again and you will regret it. Unlike you, I have complete faith in Luna and Neville to never abandon me or Hermione when a friend is needed. I don't have to worry that some petty jealousy might crop up. As for Myrtle, considering she didn't get jealous when some disguised death eater put my name in the goblet in the four...last year and help me solve a clue and complete a task it might be a step up from you wouldn't it?" Harry asked in a scathing tone as he thought of the ghost who helped him solve the egg and pointed him in the right direction under Black Lake.

The red spread from Ron's ears to encompass his entire face as he reached for his wand. Before he could get it clear of his robes three wands were under his chin. He froze as he saw the three sets of eyes locked on his. Harry's eyes were the dark green intensity that Ron knew was only a short way from fury; Neville's eyes were a determined and focused look that Ron had never seen, but it was Hermione's eyes that really disquieted him. Her eyes were steeled with a glare that made the term scary seem like something pleasant. If looks could kill, Ron knew at that moment he would be dead.

"You pull out that wand Ron, and you'll regret it more than you can ever know," Hermione growled. "You try to hurt Harry and what he leaves of you, I'll finish off. Is that clear enough?"

All Ron could do was nod as the red in face and ears had turned ashen.

"Oh don't worry love," Harry said to Hermione, "I'll leave plenty for you, but if he were to try to hurt you, I can't promise anything will be left."

The three of them put away their wands and brushed past Ron on the way to the common room. As Hermione was walking out the door she turned around and looked at the boy who she had been tricked into liking as more than a friend. "Ron, if it helps, I heard Lavender Brown talking about you in a nice way."

"Lavender? Are you putting me on?"

"No Ron, I'm not, but I really don't care if you believe it or not," Hermione replied and then followed Harry and Neville down the steps. As the evening progressed Ron stopped seething about Harry and Hermione and started thinking about Lavender and how she had looked at him in Divinations in the last class. "She's better looking than Hermione is anyway," He thought. "Especially since she has bigger knockers."

"So Ron never even liked me?" Hermione asked Harry when they were arranged around a table with Neville studying.

"Did I ever tell you what the locket said to Ron when we opened it?"

"No."

Harry brought up the memory and pushed it toward Hermione. She saw the locket open

"I have seen your heart, and it is mine."

"I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears. All you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible..."

"Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter . . . Least loved, now, by the girl who prefers your friend . . . Second best, always, eternally overshadowed . . ."

Hermione saw the images of her and Harry rise out of the locket and it continued,

"Why return? We were better without you, happier without you, glad of your absence... We laughed at your stupidity, your cowardice, your presumption-" Riddle-Harry said.

"Presumption!" echoed the Riddle-Hermione,

"Who could look at you, who would ever look at you, beside Harry Potter? What have you ever done, compared with the Chosen One? What are you, compared with the Boy Who Lived?"

Hermione swallowed as the image came to an end. "His desire wasn't me was it, but not to be second to you?"

Harry nodded. "I realized that upstairs. It just came to me. When it happened, he had just pulled me out of the pond so I was thinking of Ron differently and that made me interpret the locket differently. But now I see that he thought if he could have the person who meant the most to me, he would finally be able to think of himself as equal to me if not better," Harry explained. "I…"

"Don't say you feel sorry for him Harry. You did not cause his self-esteem issues; you have always treated him with respect and as an equal," Hermione replied. She got up and sat in Harry's lap and kissed him gently. "You are the better man Harry. You have proven it time and time again," After a few minutes of ensuring he knew that with tender kisses, she returned to her seat and turning to Neville. "Now the color changing charm is going to be on the OWLs so make sure you have…"

When they had been studying for several minutes, the Portrait hole opened and Umbridge and Malfoy came charging in talking to each other with McGonagall following behind them.

"Now Minerva," Umbridge said to the trailing professor. "When you see Potter and Granger are out after curfew, you'll have to agree that they need to be…" Her voice trailed off as she saw Harry, Hermione and Neville arranged at the table studying.

Harry and Hermione could see the relief spread over McGonagall's face as she also saw the trio of students.

"Is there anything we can do for you Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

"That's alright Ms. Granger," McGonagall replied. "It seems our High Inquisitor was under the impression that you were out after curfew. In fact Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris are at this moment combing the castle looking for you."

"Well as you can see we are here studying since tonight isn't one of my nights to make rounds," Hermione replied.

Umbridge was staring at Draco and hissing something to him under her breath. They could see the blond Slytherin turn red as he retreated out the portrait hole. The toad like woman took one last look at the Gryffindor trio, then without saying a word she turned and followed her inquisitor squad member out of the tower.

McGonagall turned back to her favorite students and her normally pursed lips were almost smiling. "Good night Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom." She turned to leave then stopped and turned back, "And ten points each for diligent studying."

Once McGonagall had left, the trio smirked amongst themselves. They continued to study for a couple of hours before finally heading to bed. Harry and Neville found Ron fast asleep on his bed with his face plastered in his History of Magic book drooling on the pages. Harry grinned at Neville. "Well he tried to study too."

E E *

Harry hadn't spent much time reviewing Hermione's childhood memories that Miranda had given him, but since he was the first awake the next morning he started shifting through them. He found himself facing bullies who would take his/her books and taunt her/him about them. They'd even rip pages out and throw them in the mud. Harry could feel the pain Hermione had felt as she picked up the mud splattered pages of her favorite book her mother had bought her. Anger coursed through Harry as he experienced more pain as the bullies called him/her names like beaver face and bookworm. It was the teachers and her parents who comforted her during those times. On particular bad days, her parents would take her to her favorite ice cream shop (always Mint Chocolate Chip) or bookstore. Miranda had also given him some of Hermione's memories of the first couple of months at Hogwarts. He experienced her excitement in finding out she was a witch and was finally going to fit in somewhere. Then he experienced the loneliness his soul mate had endured as she tried to fit in at Hogwarts but couldn't. It was actually worse than her earlier childhood because there were no ice cream store or bookstore to soothe the pain and no parents to protect her. Harry felt ashamed that he hadn't been there for her earlier and now understood why she always looked to teachers for help. It was they who had protected her for years. It was the teachers and parents who had comforted when her heart hurt.

"I really wished I had been her friend from the train. Ron had brothers but she had no one," Harry thought.

"But it was still you who saved me," Hermione said softly as she had awakened and realized what Harry was doing. "Did Miranda give you my memory of the Troll?"

"No."

"Then let me tell you instead of showing you. You saw how bad my first two months were? Well when Ron insulted me it was the last thing I could handle. I was ready to contact my parents and tell them it was a mistake for me to come to Hogwarts," Hermione explained. "I sat in the bathroom for hours crying that day about Ron and about everything else," Harry could feel the raw emotion she still felt for that day. "No one liked me, every time I tried to help someone they insulted me or just ignored me. I tried Harry but at the time I couldn't figure out why people didn't like me. Then when the troll came in the bathroom I was terrified and knew I was going to die, but...but after the two months I had had here at Hogwarts, it really wasn't that unwelcome. Not that I wanted to die, but I remember thinking that no one except my parents would even care. Then you and Ron were there saving my life. Seeing you jump on that troll was…was… even after all this time, I still can't put it into words. I couldn't believe someone besides my parents cared about me. Not just cared but willing to risk their life for me, but there you were and you've been there ever since."

"Not always, not as you've been there for me. But I promise I will always be there for you from now on."

"As I will be for you," Hermione said and then after a pause, "my husband."

"Want a romantic dinner tonight? Room of Requirement?" Harry asked. "Maybe more dancing and...and...mint chocolate chip ice cream for dessert?"

"Yes I want that love but we can't. We have astronomy tonight."

"Can't skive?"

"We need to go for the reviews. It's the last class before the OWLs."

"Ok," Harry replied sounding a little disappointed.

"Thank you for thinking of it and tomorrow night is wide open on our schedules."

"Then my lady, would you accompany me to the Room of Requirements tomorrow evening for a dinner for two?" Harry asked.

"I think I would love to kind sir," Hermione replied. "Remember that tomorrow before that date, we have to go see Sirius."

"Tonight's the Order meeting isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, so we should have an idea on Dumbledore after that," Hermione replied.

"You know he's not going to say anything," Harry said.

"We can hope one of the small changes we make will make him change," Hermione replied, "But you're right that he probably won't and we need to figure out what to do in the meantime."

"Umbridge?"

"For starters."

"Are we really thinking about killing them?" Harry asked

"We were fighting the same Death Eaters last week that we fought in the Ministry. Sending them to Azkaban did nothing," Hermione said. "Do you prefer Lupin or Yaxley dead, Tonks or Bellatrix? Prefer someone like Teddy to not to have parents or Draco?"

Harry let out a sigh as he knew better than to try to argue with Hermione's logic. "I agree. But can we do it without going to Azkaban? I don't mind a nice island for our honeymoon, but I would prefer it not to be in the North Sea and guarded by Dementors. Something tells me it would definitely destroy the mood."

Hermione let out a little mental laugh. "Already planning our honeymoon Harry?"

"While we are planning everything else like Voldemort, Horcruxes, and Death Eaters, can't we at least plan something that's enjoyable?"

"I'd like that," Hermione replied. "Where are you thinking?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "I've never really been anywhere. My Uncle once mentioned Majorca though; would that be a good place?"

"It might, but we'll get some books this summer and look them over. Are you planning on approaching my father this soon?" Hermione asked.

"Not until Tom is dead and gone. I only need one person trying to kill me at a time," Harry replied.

"My father won't kill you," Hermione assured him. "Just an extensive dental exam I'm sure," At the thoughts coming from her soul mate she giggled. "I'm teasing love. My parents know about you. They know all about you. That's why I had to hide them remember. Of course the part about we love each other and want to get married might be a bit of a shock but they have always supported me."

Harry and Hermione continued to discuss possible honeymoon spots for when the time came but the one thing they silently agreed on about their future honeymoon, there would be no camping or tents involved.

Harry was the first one in the common room later. As he sat in a chair lost in thought, a rancid smell touched his nose and he looked up to see Ginny trying to sneak through the room without being seen. Harry could see various spots where a white cream had been applied to her skin. He noticed that she had seen him look up. With a groan she quickly darted out through the portrait hole.

"Ginny just came through the common room and she smelled horrible," Harry thought to Hermione. "Any idea why?"

"Rumor is she has to put some kind of horrible smelling cream on herself because of a rash," Hermione replied. "That's why we haven't seen her. She's been hiding in her dorm."

"Couldn't have happened to a better person," Harry chuckled.

The day was too full to get much done. They had breakfast with Neville and Luna. Ron seemed to have taken the warning seriously and sat as far away as he could. Hermione noticed also that between shoveling forkfuls of food into his mouth he occasionally looked over at Lavender.

"I really can't wait for Won-Won," She thought to her husband.

"It almost seems cruel," Harry replied.

"Yes it does doesn't it," Hermione replied cheerfully.

"Now all we have to do is worry about Ginny."

"One wrong move on her part and she is toast," Hermione thought, the iciness she felt toward the youngest Weasley coming through. "I know she's going to eventually try something but will she go for the jealousy potion this time or something else?"

"We'll just have to be careful until she shows her hand. Miranda says we are safe from potions but I don't trust Ginny to not to attack you magically if they fail."

"She'll regret it if she does," Hermione replied. "I don't want to hurt her, but I will if I have to."

"I know you will," Harry replied. "I just wished she wasn't so set on me. I don't like to be the reason for her doing what's she's doing."

"You aren't the reason," Hermione argued. "You have done nothing to encourage her."

"Thanks. I love you Mrs. Potter," Harry replied.

"And I you."

After eating, Hermione left for Arithmancy while Harry copied more memories for Neville to see. Later the two of them, along with Neville had their final transfiguration class of the year. McGonagall praised Harry and Hermione for the perfect work and assured them they should have no trouble with the OWLs. She requested Ron to stay behind after class for a word. Later Harry heard from Seamus that Ron had to spend the next couple of days reviewing for the OWLs personally with McGonagall.

Double Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures took up the afternoon.

Time slowed to a crawl at dinner. Harry and Hermione knew the Order meeting would be starting soon and they kept wondering how the meeting between Dumbledore and Sirius would go. Once Astronomy started, Harry had a hard time following the review as he kept his hand on the communication mirror the entire time waiting for it to heat up. It was after the class ended and they were walking back to the tower that the mirror started to heat. Harry pulled Hermione into a broom closet where she quickly put up a locking charm and the muffliato charm.

Harry pulled out the mirror and saw his godfather looking at him. The first words he said set the tone of the conversation.

"That old goat," Sirius snarled.

"That good of a meeting?" Harry asked lightly.

"Meeting was boring enough but afterwards when I told Dumbledore Kreacher's story of Regulus and showed him the locket he didn't even blink an eye. He told me it was probably nothing but he took the locket to give it as he said 'a closer examination just in case'."

"It's what we expected," Hermione said.

"We'll just have to see if he comes to me now," Harry said. "We'll bring the pensieve and memories of the Department of Mysteries tomorrow in the early afternoon. We have our last class of the year tomorrow morning. Potions of course. Then we are going to make a quick trip to Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley?" Sirius said. "What are you going there for?"

"A friend of ours needs a new wand and we want to warn Ollivander."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"Just enough that should make him want to leave," Harry replied.

"Be careful. Don't get caught."

"Oh Sirius," Hermione said, "We have told two students about the future and they are willing to help with whatever we do at the Ministry. It's Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. They were with us the last time."

"Will talk about that tomorrow after I see those memories."

"See you tomorrow then," Harry said and put away the mirror.

**Chapter 7**

The last class of the year just happened to be Potions and Draco Malfoy was still smarting from Potter and Granger making a fool of him the previous night. He could see the mudblood talking to Potter and decided to incite a bit of panic into her. With a sneer at Hermione he leaned over to Crabbe and Goyle and said loudly "Of course, it's not what you know, it's who you know. Now, father's been friendly with the head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority for years ‐ old Griselda Marchbanks ‐ we've had her round for dinner and everything…"

"The same exact words he used last time," Hermione grumbled as she remembered the panic that had coursed through her two years ago when he'd said them. "You'd think with what we've changed they would be a little different. Then again small minds have little imagination."

Harry glanced at the ferret and turned back to his wife. He could feel her anger at Malfoy.

Hermione had to bite down the retort she wanted to say to the pompous Slytherin. She knew it wasn't time yet. "I really really hate that Ferret," She growled to her husband. Neville placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her in support. Hermione smiled back. One of the things they had talked about Tuesday night after Umbridge and Malfoy had left the Gryffindor common room was how nice it would be when Neville did better than Malfoy on his OWLs.

"How about if I put him on the spot by betting him you, a muggleborn, will do better than he does on the tests?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione was about to agree when a reason not too struck her, "No you better not. His father might be able to bribe someone to make a difference in yours or my grades if his son's honor is on the line."

"Lucius wouldn't do that," Harry replied.

"Do you really want to take that chance over something as petty as this?" Hermione chided him. "Besides by the time he gets the results he will have most likely taken the mark and he won't care."

"Do we try to save him?" Harry asked. "Keep him from taking the mark this time?"

"If you have some brilliant plan to do so I'll listen, but he's not high on my caring about list at the moment,"Hermione huffed as she shot another glare at the blond-haired idiot. "There are too many other people who suffered because of him and his father; those are the ones I'm more concerned about. I'd prefer to see him under the same curse his aunt performed on me," Harry could feel her anger surge and then it subsided. "Being the target of his crap again after all we did just brings back all the wrong he did. Think of Bill. Remember his face? Just because the ferret thought his family was more important than the whole wizarding world. He's a coward and I'm not going to waste effort on keeping his arse alive."

"Wow Hermione, language. His mother did save me in the forest."

"Only to save her son, which only proves his mother cares for him even if he is lower than scum," Hermione retorted. "Remember how much your aunt loves your cousin; it doesn't mean he or she is a good person does it? If your Aunt had saved your life for the sole reason of protecting your cousin would that have made up for all the years previously?"

"I..." Harry stopped to think about the analogy and realized the truth of the statement. "True, but let's see where that one leads. If we have some way to keep the mark off Draco without too much effort, we'll try it."

"Fair enough, let's get through this class and get things rolling. You and Neville to Ollivanders after class, and then you and I to Sirius' later today."

"Then dinner with your husband?"

"Don't forget the dancing."

"I would never forget. Give me any reason to have you in my arms."

The thought of being in Harry's arms again shot a shiver of delight through Hermione as she gave him a smile. "You don't need a reason Harry."

The smile Harry had on his face the entire potions class infuriated Snape. It was the same smile James Potter had during the seventh year when he was dating Lily. Knowing Potter was now dating the intelligent muggleborn brought back those painful memories of his father even more. "The only good thing is Mr. Potter has no chance to get an O in Potions so this is the last class I have to deal with him," The Potion Master thought and then he turned to the black haired youth "Twenty points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter for staring at Miss Granger. Unfortunately for you, she's not going to be able to help you in your OWL. Without her help I presume you'll have a T waiting for you at the bottom of your cauldron," The whole Slytherin side of the classroom laughed at the comment.

"Yes sir," Harry replied continuing his smile. "Sir, I was thinking of getting her some flowers, do you think she would like **lilies**?" The last stated as he stared straight at the Potions Master daring him to try legilimency again.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione said. "I don't need flowers? Oh and you really shouldn't pick on Snape, well too much anyway."

"Yes dear."

"Your love life is no concern of mine Mr. Potter," Snape sneered. "Just keep it out of my classroom."

"Really sir?" Harry asked in a confused voice. "I thought my love life was part of your class. I mean you read that article in Witch Weekly out loud last year. I thought you'd be happy for me. I mean I'm dating the smartest witch who happens to be a muggleborn in the school aren't I? In fact I've had several people tell me how much she's like my mother."

The abrupt change in Snape silenced the entire class. Even the very air seemed to freeze as Snape advanced on Harry's desk with anger seemingly pouring off of him in waves. "Thirty points for that cheek Potter," He said quietly, obviously trying to contain his anger. "I'd give you detention but I really don't want to see your face ever again," Snape snarled.

Harry just smiled at Severus in return. Finally with a swish of his cloak Snape turned and walked back to the front of his class. For the rest of class Harry continued to smile at Snape. "Wish I'd realized how much more fun it is to smile at Snape than glare at him years ago."

"It does seem to get on his nerves," Hermione agreed as her own smile joined Harry's. Unlike the previous class, now Snape would not look at Harry. Every time he did, his jaw muscle seemed to flex and he'd look away quickly.

After class Harry, Hermione and Neville dropped their bags off in their dorm and grabbed the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak. Leaving Gryffindor Tower they made their way to the Room of Requirements.

Hermione stayed in the Room of Requirements to keep the passageway to the Shrieking Shack open while Neville and Harry took off for Diagon Alley. With two stops to shorten distances, Harry side-alonged apparated Neville to the spot on Charing Cross Road where Harry, Hermione and the rest had apparated to the day (last week?) they broke into Gringotts. Presuming no one would really notice Neville, Harry ducked under his Invisibility Cloak and the two of them entered the Leaky Cauldron and made their way to Diagon Alley. Just before they got to the small store near the end of the alley that had a single wand lying on a purple cushion in the front window, they slid into a side alley and Harry quickly removed the cloak. Once it was off, they quickly made their way inside the store.

Mr. Ollivander looked up from his examination of a wand to see who had entered the door. "Mr. Potter?" He asked with obvious surprise. "Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

"Yes sir, but Neville," Harry gestured to Neville, "needs a wand sir."

"Neville? Neville Longbottom?"

"Yes sir."

"I expected you many years ago," Ollivander said. "Whose wand have you been using?"

"My father's sir," Neville replied as he pulled out the wand and handed it to the wandmaker.

"Ash, ten inches, dragon heartstring," Ollivander said at once as he took the wand. "I remember selling this to your father. Tragic thing to have happened to him and Alice," He then glanced up at Neville. "If I'm not mistaken you've not been doing very good work with this wand have you?"

"No sir. How did you know sir?"

"Not surprising. I've been matching wands to wizards for a very long time and except for a select few," Ollivander gave a piercing glance at Harry before he continued, "I can usually identify the general type of wand that would work best. I would guess that if you had to have one of your parents' wands Mr. Longbottom, your mother's would have been better, but since you are here, let's find you a wand that's perfectly suitable for you," As Ollivander turned and started examining the boxes of wands that lined the shelves of his stores, the tape measure Harry remembered from seven years prior started zooming around Neville. When Ollivander reached for a box close to the top of a shelf Harry took his opening.

"Sir, can I ask you about something that happened last summer with my wand."

"Certainly," Ollivander answered as he opened a box, examined the wand it contained, shook his head and returned it to the shelf.

"Do you believe that I faced Vol… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named last summer?" Harry asked.

"I don't not believe Mr. Potter. Though I have no proof that you did either," Ollivander replied as he reached for another wand. "I've read the accounts in both the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. I found Skeeter's article to be very interesting," The Wandmaker turned and studied Harry diligently for a few seconds before continuing, "I don't believe you're lying though, but the truth sometimes is not always what someone believes."

"Yes sir, thank you sir. Well when I battled Vol..He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Harry started explaining what he wanted to know. "Our wands connected with a golden light and made some kind of cage."

Ollivander dropped the boxes he was carrying and wands rolled across the floor. He didn't seem to notice as he looked at Harry. "Priori Incantatem," He whispered as his eyes widened in shock.

"Well when it happened we had these beads of light in the connecting light and they kept going back and forth until I forced them into Vol…You-Know-Who's wand."

"You forced **his** wand to submit?" Ollivander stumbled to a stool and sat down.

"I guess, if that's what happened. But then images or ghosts of my mother and father…" Harry let the explanation fade knowing Ollivander could guess the rest.

"Yes, yes I can imagine what came out of his wand," Ollivander said quietly as he sat in quiet contemplation for a few moments before continuing. "Nothing you could have said would have convinced me more that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back. Only by experiencing what you experienced would you know about it and only his wand would have done it," Ollivander then continued on to explain to Harry the same thing Dumbledore had explained three years previously about brother wands not being able to fight each other.

"So he and I can't duel with our wands because of Fawkes' feathers?"

"Ah…so Dumbledore's introduced you to his Phoenix did he? And told you where your wand's core came from?"

"You could say that," Harry replied remember all times he had seen the Phoenix including when Fawkes had saved his life in the Chamber. He also remembered the Phoenix singing as it mourned Dumbledore's death.

"If you see that Phoenix again can you mention a third feather wouldn't be unappreciated? But to answer your question, no your wands will not allow you two to duel."

Harry looked at the old wizard as if a puzzle had been resolved in his mind then he continued. "Thank you for explaining what happened to my wand with this pri.." He left it off as if he couldn't remember what it was called.

"Priori Incantatem," Ollivander repeated.

"Thank you. I know He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was as shocked as I was. I'm sure he doesn't know about this as well. I'm glad he can't walk down Diagon Alley and ask you himself because I'm positive he wants to know what happened as well," Harry smiled to himself when he noticed Ollivander's skin tone pale considerably as a look of concentration and possibly fear passed in his eyes.

"Yes…well...that's very good and I'm…yes it's good he can't do that. Not that I would ever…I mean…," Ollivander looked toward the door nervously before he turned back to Neville. "Yes...let's get Mr. Longbottom fixed up with a wand. I just remembered I have a lot of work to do," Ollivander said quickly as he looked once again at his door. He finally started picking up the wands he had dropped only to drop several of them again. He finally started handing various wands to Neville and asking him to give them a wave until finally a wand erupted in sparks.

"Thirteen inches, Cherry with a unicorn hair," Ollivander said. "I presume you don't need me to wrap it up?" The question was asked in a hurried manner.

"No sir."

"That will be nine galleons please."

Once Neville had paid for his wand he and Harry left the store. They ducked into the alleyway again so Harry could get back under the cloak. When they were back on Diagon Alley a minute later they looked back at Ollivanders only to see a sign in the front door that said 'closed'.

"I think he got the message," Harry said quietly from under the cloak.

"I think so."

"Hermione, are you there?"

"Of course Harry. So he took the warning?"

"His store is already closed. I doubt he will be around later tonight."

"Great, let's hope he gets away."

"Let's get back to Hogwarts," Harry said to Neville.

As they walked back up Diagon Alley toward the Leaky Cauldron, they passed by a large store that he hadn't noticed on the way to Ollivanders. Number ninety-three Diagon Alley had a small sign on the door proclaiming it to be the home of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. "Let's go in here," Harry said nudging Neville toward the door.

There were a couple of people browsing in the store and a familiar pair of redheads could be seen also. When they entered, one of the twins looked over and got a curious look on his face. Walking over to them he asked "Neville? What are you doing here?"

"He's with me," Harry said quietly from under his cloak. "Got a place we can talk in private?"

"Harry? That you?" George whispered.

"Yes."

"Go up those steps, we have a small flat up there. I'll get Fred and we'll be up shortly. We just need to tell Verity we'll be unavailable for a few minutes."

It was a very few minutes before Harry and Neville heard the twins hurrying up the steps.

"HARRY!" Fred said. "What the hell are you doing here? Umbridge finally kick you out?"

"Uh...no. We have a way to leave the Castle undetected now."

"Wow! You found another secret passageway?"

"Even better, but that's for another day," Harry replied. "For now though don't tell anyone you've seen us. We are just here getting Neville a new wand."

"Of course," George said. "We know better. So what do you think of our premises?"

"Cool, though we walked right past it without noticing it on the way to Ollivanders."

"Well we have some plans for the front window that will guarantee no one will miss it," George said.

"Guaranteed to captivate anyone's attention," Fred agreed.

"Eye watering in fact."

"But we do sell glasses that keep your eyes from watering."

"But for now we are working on getting our inventory up to par and filling mail orders."

"We are incredibly busy."

"Great guys. So what kind of stuff have you been working on?"

"Come on down and we'll show you."

"Uh, I'd prefer not to be seen by too many people," Harry argued.

"Not a problem," Fred replied. "The good stuff is down the other staircase. Our latest inventions."

"No one else is allowed in that room." George added.

They lead Neville and Harry down a different staircase where they quickly made their way to a room that the twins obviously used for experimentation. Harry recognized some of the stuff from his tour before his sixth year.

"This might look like an ordinary hat," Fred said picking up a hat. "But it's got a shield charmed into it. It'll reflect a couple of minor to moderate hexes. Of course it won't stop an Unforgivable."

"We thought it would be a great gag, you know have a friend try to hex you and watch his face when it bounces off of you."

"Of course we got the idea from DA, so it's something else we owe you Harry."

"Anyway a senior Ministry official was in here with his youngest kid a couple of weeks ago and saw it."

"He took one of them to show his boss. We might have a huge order for these for the Ministry soon."

"If we get that order, we'll probably start looking at other things like Shield Cloaks and Gloves."

Harry looked at the hat, and thought of the upcoming Ministry battle. "Think I could buy some of these from you?"

"For you Harry, it's free."

"I need four actually. One for Hermione…"

"Let me guess, Ron and Ginny?" Fred asked.

"Actually guys, no," Harry replied. "We've had a fallen out with the two of them."

"Really?" George asked. "What did our younger siblings do?"

"Ron was upset that Hermione and I started dating."

"You and Hermione?" Fred asked. "Well it's about time mate. She's an excellent young lady."

"Though she must be a living terror with the OWLs coming up."

"Not really. She's calmed down quite a bit."

"You calmed Hermione down before her OWLs?" George asked in amazement. "It must be true love then," He continued with a grin.

"I think it is guys, but no I would like one for Neville here and Luna Lovegood. You remember her from the DA?"

"The one Ron calls Loony?" Fred asked.

"That's her. She gets picked on and her having something like one of these hats may come in handy."

"Sure Harry, four hats it is. Let me show you these as well," George pointed to some objects that looked like horns scurrying about. "We call them decoy detonators. Just drop one and it will run off and make a loud noise out of sight."

"And this is a daydream charm," George said holding up a box. "You can get a thirty minute high quality daydream to make your classes pass as quickly as possible. Imagine, instead of listening to Professor Binns, you can be off in your mind being seduced by several scantily clad women."

"Don't even think about it Harry!" Hermione's voice echoed in Harry's mind.

"Of course we have several other daydreams as well."

"So you can make the daydream about anything?"

"Mostly," Fred replied. "We are having some trouble with the Veela one, but give us a few more days."

Over the next half hour, the twins brought out several more items and showed them to Harry and Neville. By the time Harry had left the store he had four shield hats, several decoy detonators, some instant Darkness powder, a portable swamp and a shrunken box that the Twins asked Harry and Neville to deliver to Lee Jordon. As they left, Harry reminded the twins to not mention they had been there to anyone which they agreed.

Several doors down from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes they passed a small jewelry story. A sign in the front window proclaimed a sale to end all sales. While another display of diamond earrings, necklaces and rings had a sign above it saying 'Why give just a gift, when you can give forever?' Another display had a pearl jewelry while its sign indicated pearls were the June Birthstone.

"Come on," Harry said as he looked around. Seeing no one was looking at him, he threw off the invisibility cloak. "I want to go in here."

A young attractive witch looked up from a magazine she was reading, "Welcome to Matilda's Fine Jewels, how may I help you today?"

"Uh...just looking thanks," Harry replied.

"We're having a great sale on diamonds and pearls this month. Are you looking for something for your mum or maybe a young witch you fancy?"

Harry didn't bother to answer as he started to look around.

"We also have a nice assortment of watches if that's what you're looking for," The witch continued nonplussed.

Harry had stopped listening to the witch as a set of rings caught his eye. Above the rings was a sign that read 'A promise made by a diamond, isn't just a promise, it's a lifetime.' "Perfect." He thought.

"Harry what are you doing?" The witch in question asked.

"Thinking that my wife should have a ring to show she's to be my future wife."

"I don't need anything like that."

"I didn't say you needed it, but I think you should have one."

"I...I'd like that."

"I love you Hermione."

"And I love you Harry."

"Want to help me pick it out?"

"No...surprise me."

Harry started looking at the various rings in the case when the saleswitch came to help him. "A promise ring is it?" She asked. "So there is a witch you fancy?"

"Well I wasn't looking to give it to him," Harry replied pointing to Neville. "Sorry Neville, but you're just not Hermione."

Neville turned red as the attention of the witch turned to him but he stammered out. "Ah Harry and I thought that was why you dragged me in here," Harry smiled knowing that even two days ago Neville wouldn't have been able to say anything.

The saleswitch's eyes flickered to Harry's forehead as soon as Neville said his name and she immediately stammered, "You're …you're Harry Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Really? I must have forgotten since I looked in the mirror this morning."

"I read your story in the Quibbler," The witch continued as her eyes were still wide in excitement.

"I...I'd rather not talk about it," Harry replied.

"Of course. Wait until mum hears I waited on Harry Potter."

"Look I'd appreciate it if you'd not mention I was in here."

"Uh…yes…yes of course," She replied still staring.

Harry ignored her and started looking at the rings. All the rings looked a lot alike and they were all nice. "Miranda, can you help me?" Harry thought. "I want it to be perfect for Hermione and I'm not sure."

"Just follow your heart Harry," The Goddess of Love replied. "Your heart is connected to hers; just let your love guide you and it will not fail."

Harry wasn't sure what she meant but he tried to think of the love he had for his wife, the dream he had of their future and as he gazed at the rings, one in particular seemed to call to him. It was simple silver ring with two interlocking hearts. Each heart had a single small gemstone in the middle while where the two hearts joined there was a small diamond. The ring seemed perfect but not quite right at the same time. "Excuse me," Harry finally said to the saleswitch whose eyes hadn't left him. "Can I see that ring please?" He asked pointing at the one he had identified.

"Of course," She replied and quickly opened the display and removed the ring that Harry had identified. "Most people change these stones to be the birthstones of the young woman and man," She explained as she pointed to the two stones inside the hearts. "But of course they can be anything."

"What are the birthstones of July and September?" Harry asked.

"July is a ruby while September is a sapphire at least in the modern era," The saleswitch replied as she pulled out a birthstone display rack. "But many of our customers still believe in the ancient era stones," She pulled out another birthstone display. "July was Onyx then while September was Peridot."

As Harry contemplated the different jewels, another gemstone caught his eye; the emerald birthstone of May. As he remembered Hermione comparing his eyes to that particular gem, an idea struck him. He quickly scanned the rest of the stones in both displays but none of them seemed to match Hermione's eyes.

"Do you have a light brown gemstone? I'm thinking of my girlfriend's eyes."

It took twenty minutes to find the exact shade of brown in a chrysoberyl stone. When Harry picked it up and put it beside an emerald that the witch said was the same color as his eyes he liked what he saw. The witch took the ring in the back and had the jeweler magically sized the stones to fit and put an autosizing charm on the ring.

"How does this look sir?" The witch asked as she passed the ring back to Harry when it was complete.

Harry looked at the ring and knew it was perfect for Hermione. "It's perfect," Harry replied and quickly paid it.

"She's going to love it Harry," Neville said as they left the jewelry store.

"I hope so," Harry replied.

A few minutes later they were back in the Shrieking Shack where they were relieved to find the door back into the castle still there. It was lunchtime when they arrived back in the Room of Requirements and found Hermione reading her History of Magic book.

"Want it now?" Harry asked after receiving her welcome back kiss that was passionate enough to cause Neville to blush. Harry knew she was trying to not ask to see it.

"I can wait if you want to but…" Hermione replied looking down and blushing.

"I want you to have it, to wear it, to let everyone know what you mean to me," Harry pulled out the ring box and opened it, showing the ring to her. The look on her face instantly told him he had made an excellent choice.

"Allow me," Harry said as he took the ring from the box. He took her left hand in his and as he gazed into her eyes he said, "I know we are married in the magical world, but this is my promise that you will be my wife in all ways someday. It is my promise that you are my future," And he slid the ring on left ring finger.

Hermione lifted her hand and studied the ring. Earlier she had pulled out her History of Magic book and started revising just so she wouldn't see the ring in his mind, but as she looked at it now, she realized how perfect it was. The emerald matched his eyes perfectly when he looked at her. The other stone was the color of her eyes and the diamond, though small was brilliant and flawless. Tears crept into her eyes as she looked at it. She realized how much effort Harry had put into selecting the perfect ring for her and the thought of how close she had come to having her life screwed up by a couple of the Weasleys crossed her mind. She had to mentally laugh at the thought of Ron putting any effort into picking something out like this.

"That bad huh?" Harry asked as he waited for her to say something.

"You know perfectly well these are happy tears," Hermione sniffed as she shoved him in his shoulder. She then pulled him closer and showed him just how happy she was.

E E *

It had been a better day for Ginny Weasley. With her rash finally cured and the end of the smelly paste, her happiness had returned. Currently she was sitting in the Great Hall eating lunch while trying to devise a perfect plan to get her Harry away from the bookworm. "I can be patient," She thought to herself as she took another bite of salad. "More than likely Harry will realize just how plain and boring she is. If not, I'll just let mum know that I'm not friends with Hermione anymore and to not bother inviting her over for the summer. I'll also suggest to Ron that he ask mum to get Harry over as soon as possible," Ginny smiled as she thought of so much time of having Harry all to herself away from the know-it-all. She took another bite of salad. "Definitely let them have their fun. It isn't like he's going to propose to her or anything."

Her thoughts were interrupted when Colin Creevey jostled her elbow as he sat down next to his brother. "Hey Dennis, did you see the ring Harry gave Hermione?"

Ginny didn't hear the reply as she had immediately stared down the table where Hermione was sitting next to **her **Harry showing a ring on her left hand to Luna and several other people. Ginny's fork slipped out of her hand and dropped with a clatter onto her plate. The noise caused Hermione to glance down in her direction and the smile she had for Ginny caused the youngest Weasley's blood to boil. "That...that backstabbing boyfriend stealing bitch," She mentally fulminated. With a final glare at her nemesis who was still smiling at her, she rose from her seat and stomped angrily out of the Great Hall with enough heat rising from her that people might swear that steam was pouring out of her ears. "If she thinks she can just steal my Harry without a fight, she better think again. That ring will be mine."

A few minutes later Ginny was in the library pulling various potions books off the shelf. "What did my book say? Love potions and Jealousy Potions. I'll give her both and have her so confused she'll swear my brother is Merlin himself," Ginny declared to herself. Once again the images of a dumpy Hermione with six or so kids pulling at her dress while she slaved away in front of a stove brought a measured calm to Ginny. "As for you Harry my love, I think it's time you realized how much you love me. It worked for Mum so it should work for me," Ginny hesitated as she considered "Hermione will probably see through a love potion and warn Harry," she quickly dismissed it as she thought; "I'll give her so much jealousy potion she won't even think about my Harry."

E E *

"Did I forget anything?" Hermione asked herself as she looked inside her bookbag. The pensieve was in there surrounded by a cushioning charm as well as a collection of memories for them to show Sirius. She'd also included several of the items the twins had given Harry when he had stopped at their store.

"I really need to recreate my beaded bag sometime," Hermione grumbled to Harry. "That's my project for the summer, but that's everything. We're ready to go."

They were back in the Room of Requirements in preparations to visiting Sirius. Harry pulled out the mirror. "Sirius?"

"Pup?" The mirror replied after a while and Sirius's face appeared. "Ready to come over?"

"Anyone there?"

"Not anymore. Molly was here an hour back but she's returned to the Burrow."

"What did she want?"

"Making plans to move back in of course," Sirius said. "Like last year, Dumbledore wants a full house to protect you when you show up."

"Got to keep me under his thumb while it looks like he's being nice and allowing me to have time with my friends?"

"Something like that," Sirius said. "Now come on over and show me those memories."

"We'll be there in a few minutes. Takes a little time to walk out of the castle."

"When this is all over you have got to show me that room. If your father and I had known about it…" A wistful look appeared on Sirius' face.

"I know," Harry replied. "See you soon."

A little later Hermione and Harry were seated at the kitchen table of number twelve Grimmauld again. "Before we begin, I need to warn you," Hermione said. "You need to be careful around the portrait of Phineas Black that's in the bedroom upstairs. He will report anything he hears to Dumbledore when he is back in his office."

"I never even thought of that," Sirius replied as he glanced upward, toward the room where the portrait hung. "How do you know?"

"We spent a lot of time with that portrait in our seventh year," Harry explained. "It's how Snape knew where to give us the sword."

Sirius just shook his head and sighed as looked at the two teenagers across from him "I know it's all true, but it's still so unreal to me Harry. This future stuff I mean. It was just a couple of weeks ago, you were in the floo wanting to know about your father because of a memory of Snape and now...now you're the same kid but not a kid anymore."

"It's still strange for us too Sirius. Like having you back. I mean you've been dead for two years but here you are sitting across from us. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do when I see Dumbledore."

"Let's have the talks later, right now we need to look at the memories," Hermione said. "You two view the memories and I'll stay out here just in case someone shows up."

An hour later, a visibly shaken Sirius was drinking a glass of whisky to settle his nerves. "Nothing like seeing yourself killed to unsettle you," He said quietly to the two teenage adults in front of him. "I see what you mean about not taking the fight serious enough," Sirius displayed a small grin as he continued. "I always wanted to die laughing, but not quite like that," The joke died a horrible death as the three of them all looked down at the table. For several seconds the only sound to be heard was the ticking of a clock.

Harry took Hermione's hand as he had just relived the same painful events with Sirius. Seeing his Godfather go through the Veil still hurt even knowing he was not dead anymore.

Sirius' eyes had followed Harry's hand and noticed the ring on Hermione's hand. "Nice ring Hermione. That wasn't there the other day was it?"

Hermione subconsciously rubbed the ring with her thumb and smiled. "It is, isn't it? Harry gave it to me earlier today."

"Remember I want to be there when Albus finds out about your marriage. Or better yet when Ron and Ginny find out."

"No promises Sirius, but we'll try."

"Ok," Sirius said as he looked at his now empty glass. "I need to go in again to study the memory. I need to know everything that happened."

He was a little steadier when he exited the memory the second time but still had another drink. "I see a lot of things that will help; it looks like you now know how the doors work, so getting from room to room won't be a problem this time."

"Yeah, just ask for the room you want," Harry muttered. "If I'd known that two years ago, we could have escaped."

"Or you might have run right into Voldemort in the Atrium without Dumbledore there. It's not clear when he actually showed up. He could have been disillusion the whole time and you walked right past him on your way in."

"I don't think he was. My scar didn't hurt. Usually when I get close to him it hurts like it did when he showed up."

"Good point. So he shows up afterwards. Does he show up as soon as one of his Death Eaters comes back into the Atrium or after so much time or some other reason? I'd have to bet on once a Death Eater reappears," Sirius considered that, "So we need one of them to escape and get back up the atrium. So anything else?"

"What about the Time Turners Sirius?" Hermione asked. "I think I can get one of them if we can lure a Death Eater in the time room again."

"That would definitely give us an advantage, but I'll have to think about it. Time is a finicky thing to mess with as you both know. Not that I'm complaining about why you messed with it the last time," Sirius leaned back in his chair and grinned, "You do realize this is the second time the two of you have come back in time to save me?"

"Well then quit trying to get yourself killed will you?" Harry said.

"Sure thing Pup. Get my name cleared and do away with Voldemort permanently and I'm all for risking a sunburn on a nice beach somewhere being the riskiest thing I do for a while," Sirius replied with a smile on his face. Then he turned more serious. "I've got enough to work on a plan. I might have further questions about things that happened before you got to the Ministry or afterwards."

"Any idea on how to get yourself out?" Harry asked his godfather.

"I was thinking of misdirecting the Aurors, but not positive yet."

"I think I know a better way," Harry said. "Ask Kreacher if he can apparate into and out of the Department of Mysteries."

"Like Dobby got you out of the Malfoys?"

"Exactly."

"I hadn't thought of that," Sirius turned and said in a normal voice "Kreacher," And instantly the house-elf was there. He was dressed in a snowy white towel and was clean and smiling.

"What can Kreacher do for you Master?"

"Are you able to apparate into the Ministry Building, specifically into the Department of Mysteries?"

"If Master needs me to be able to do it, I can do it," Kreacher answered without hesitation.

"If you are there can you bring me back here with you if I need you to?" Sirius asked.

"Kreacher must do what Master needs doing. If Master needs Kreacher to bring him back here, Kreacher can do that."

Hermione realized the problem and asked, "Kreacher, if your Mas...if Sirius needs you to bring him here from the Ministry of Magic, would it cause you harm?"

The small elf looked at Hermione. They could tell he was trying to fight his long held revulsion. "Kreacher is not a young elf. Kreacher knows not what his magic can still do, but if Master needs it done, it will be done."

"I think he is saying that he will do it, but it might hurt or kill him," Hermione said.

"Then we need to think of something else," Harry replied. "And no you don't have to kiss me, at least not for that."

"For your information I do not need a reason to kiss you but if I did, the ring has a lot of reasons left in it."

"What about distance?" Hermione asked after speaking to Harry. "Can he just get you out of the Ministry and then you get yourself the rest of the way?"

"Kreacher?"

"Shorter distance would be easier on Kreacher Master," The house-elf replied. "But Kreacher will do what Kreacher must to support the Ancient and Noble House of Black."

"So that's still a possibility," Sirius said. "But we have two weeks to figure it out in more details. I'll play around with this and come up with some kind of plan. So you will only have four this time and not six?"

"Yes, I don't think Ron will be coming and I don't want Ginny to be there," Harry replied. "I don't want to owe her anything."

Harry distinctly heard Hermione mutter something under her breath that sounded a lot like 'cannon fodder' before she agreed that the two Weasleys would not be coming this time.

"But if you think we need six in your planning, I bet we could get the twins to join us. Oh, speaking of the twins, I got some other stuff that might help," Harry said. "Neville and I stopped at their shop today," He reached into the book bag and started pulling stuff out. "I've got some Instant Darkness powder. It creates a cloud of pure black to help you get away. This is a decoy Detonator. It will cause a loud noise away from you to distract someone and this is a shield hat. Fred and George said it'll deflect a few mild to moderate hexes."

Sirius picked up the hat and gave a low whistle. "This will block hexes? I bet the Ministry would like a few of these."

"They're expecting an order from them anytime now," Harry replied and then he reached into the book bag for the last item. "This is a portable swamp. It creates a pretty large area of swamp land. We currently have one in the fifth floor corridor on the east side of Hogwarts. Filch is having to paddle students across it right now."

""That might definitely come in handy. Definitely a way to protect a door area," Sirius looked at his watch and said. "You probably need to get back to Hogwarts."

"Before we go, there was one other thing we were going to ask you," Hermione said. "Presuming Voldemort is found out in a couple of weeks, we expect Fudge to be forced out of office like he was last time, but we want to influence who is selected afterwards."

"I presume you have someone in mind?"

"Bones," Harry replied immediately. "Amelia Bones. She was fair to me at my hearing but…but last time she was killed a couple of weeks after the fight at the Ministry. Everyone thought she was going to be the next Minister and it was suspected Voldemort killed her."

"You said Scrimgeour became the next Minister?" Sirius asked.

"Yes and he kept trying to get me to support him, but he kept locking innocent people away," Harry replied.

"That's something I can relate to not wanting to support," Sirius replied. "I bet that losing both Amelia and Rufus out of the DMLE must have hurt their ability to effectively combat Death Eaters," Sirius sat back in his chair as a thoughtful look came over his face. He suddenly sat back up and said, "Okay, after the war is over I would love to have Amelia as Minister. She's fair and will do the right thing. But during the war I would want her still in charge of the DMLE. Continuity will be crucial in the fight. For the same reason Scrimgeour should stay head the Aurors. Besides we can't afford to have either of those positions fall into Death Eater's hands."

"So who do you think should be Minister?"

A smile crept onto Sirius's face. "I think I'll vote for Fudge. Keep him in office."

"WHAT!" Harry and Hermione yell simultaneously. "You can't be serious?" Hermione asked.

"Actually yes I am, and yes I am," Sirius answered with a wry grin. "Let me explain. IF after Voldemort returns you can save Fudge's political arse Harry with some concocted tale of having been working with him to help lure Voldemort into the open, Fudge will bend over backward to appease you. You can manipulate the bastard for everything he's worth; especially if his buddy Lucius is caught. You'll have the Ministry on your side instead of against you this time. Yes you'll have to play some politics but it will be worth it."

"Wouldn't that make me as bad a Malfoy? Or Dumbledore?"

"Plan on doing anything for personal gain? If not, then no you're not as bad as Malfoy. And as you've pointed out, the real problem with Dumbledore is his inability to share information and trust people. Your whole purpose of manipulation is to effectively **give** information as quickly as possible. I doubt very seriously once this war is over, you're going to continue trying to manipulate people."

"Okay, I see your point," Harry said and then a thought struck him. "If we have Fudge we can get you a trial?"

"Hell Harry, you could probably just get him to sign a bloody pardon as long as we can make it look good for him. I'd prefer the trial to clear my name but I'll take any way to get my freedom."

"We were thinking about you and your freedom. Has Dumbledore ever tried to find Peter?" Hermione asked. "He has a spy in the ranks of Voldemort. Can't Snape let someone know where Peter is and grab him?"

"Snivellus do something for me? You're dreaming right?" Sirius snarled. "You've seen the way he acts around here, like he's the only person doing anything important, especially when it comes to me."

"Well you did try to get Remus to eat him," Hermione replied. "I can see where someone might hold a grudge for that, but you would think Dumbledore would try to get you freed. I mean you'd have to be a much more valuable asset being able to get out than being stuck around here."

"He's never mentioned it. I guess I presumed there's nothing he could do to help me."

"We were wondering if Dumbledore is purposely not trying for Peter to help you Sirius," Hermione explained. "Peter owes Harry a life debt and we suspect that Dumbledore wants to have Peter near Voldemort just in case Harry needs help."

"He wouldn't do that," Sirius cried out then followed with a much quieter "Would he?"

"As we've said and you just mentioned earlier, Dumbledore thinks he is the sole decider of all things. He can and will throw away lives if it means getting done what he thinks needs doing. He let Draco stay in the castle knowing he was dangerous just so his 'soul' could still be saved. It almost cost two very innocent people their lives not to mention everyone who would have died the night Dumbledore did if Harry hadn't given us his Felix Felicis. The Death Eaters were in the Castle because of Draco and he was there because Dumbledore thought he knew best," Hermione blushed as she finished her rant.

"She's been worked up about Draco all day," Harry explained. "He was playing pompous ass again this morning and it hit Hermione the wrong way," Harry looked over at Hermione's watch. "Ok Sirius, Hermione and I need to head back to Hogwarts. We need to be seen some before tonight when we have a date."

"A date?"

"Dinner and dancing."

"Wher… that room?"

"It's amazing Sirius, it will do anything."

Sirius just got a faraway look as he thought of the women he could have charmed if he had known about that room, but then he wished them a great evening and Harry and Hermione left.

A short time later Harry and Hermione met back up with Neville and Luna in the Room of Requirements.

"Thanks for keeping the room for us," Hermione told their friends.

"Look guys," Neville said excitedly and with an incantation and a wave of his wand a small piece of wood in front of him changed from green to red. "It works much better."

"Told you Neville," Harry said. "It never was you, just an unsuitable wand. Never doubt yourself."

Neville nodded and smiled as he changed the wood's color to blue.

"I think Neville has been doing very well," Luna said dreamily looking up from her book. "He's working most of the Charms you say are on the OWL with no problems."

"Excellent Neville," Hermione praised. "Tomorrow we'll work on transfiguration. Now you still need to get the theories down behind the spells, but it looks like your practicals will be much better."

"All because of you two," Neville exclaimed.

"We just knew what you could do," Harry said. "You're the one doing it. Now we need to head out of here and been seen," Harry turned to Hermione. "Shall we go to the common room? Luna you can come to."

"If it's alright with you guys," Neville said as he looked at Luna. "Luna and I were planning on going to the library once you got back. She's going to study with me for a while."

Hermione glanced at Harry as she raised an eyebrow. "Could there have been more going on in here besides studying?"

"I doubt it, but if we leave them alone enough, Neville just might get up the courage now."

"They'd make a nice couple but we are not playing matchmaker," Hermione said. "Sounds great. Harry, check the map and see if anyone is waiting for us out side of the room.

A familiar name was under the dot that was pacing back and forth in front of the Room of Requirements. "Ginny's out there," Harry said. "I'm glad that after that crap with Draco and Umbridge I asked for a room that made the door disappear once we were in here."

"We can go out another door like we did then," Hermione suggested.

"Wait," Harry said. "I want to see what's she's asking the room to be," He glanced at the map again and found an empty corridor not far away. He quickly requested a door to that location. When it appeared, he threw on his cloak and dashed through it. When he'd retraced his steps back to the Room of Requirements, he saw the young witch with two cauldrons in her hands. She was currently staring angrily at the blank wall. She then started pacing again while saying "I need a room to brew potions in; I need a room to brew potions in."

"Love, Ginny wants a room to brew potions. Think she is planning on the jealousy potion now?"

"Let her," Hermione snarled. "I have a few ideas of how to deal with it this time. But she better be back out of this room before it's time for our date. I'll be royally pissed if I don't get my time with you this evening."

Hermione, Neville and Luna all left the Room using the same door Harry had used to exit without being seen by Ginny. As soon as Ginny got the room she wanted and disappeared, Harry and Hermione left for the Gryffindor Tower while Neville and Luna started toward the library.

It was just before dinner when the portrait hole opened and Ginny Weasley climbed through. Her hair was matted and her face was red from heat exposure. Harry nudged Hermione when he saw her and they both felt very uneasy when she gave them a smile and continued past them to climb the steps to the girl's dorm.

"Remind me to buy two Bezoars the next time we are in Diagon Alley. I don't trust her not to poison you," Harry thought to his wife.

"Good point."

E E *

Harry and Hermione were relaxing on a sofa in the Room of Requirements later that night. It had been a spectacular date. Dobby had provided them with the special plates that had been used at the Yule Ball; the ones that were spelled to allow the elves to remotely take food orders by request. It had taken a few minutes to persuade Hermione that it wasn't causing any additional work for the elves since the food was being cooked anyway. The room itself had done wonders. Harry had asked for a romantic room for dinner and dancing and they had entered into a room that had a quiet table that sat next to what appeared to be a window looking out over the castle grounds. On the other side of the room a cleared area was obviously meant for dancing while soft music played quietly in the background.

Hermione had enjoyed a dinner of pan roasted Sea Bass served with rice and steamed vegetables, while Harry had asked for grilled pork chops with roasted potatoes and green beans. When the dishes had been cleared, the music increased in volume and for the next hour, they had danced. Again the dancing had been more of Hermione in Harry's arms as they swayed to the soft music, but to Hermione, it had been the most perfect way to end a day that had started with Malfoy's idiotic comments.

When they grew tired of dancing, they sat down to relax on the sofa.

"We better get back," Harry said softly as he stroked Hermione's hair. Neither of them wanted the evening to end.

"Stay with me tonight Harry," Hermione suggested softly.

"What?"

"I want to sleep with you tonight. No, not that, not yet anyway," She said as she picked up his thoughts, "Just want to feel your arms around me tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"You're my husband, my boyfriend, my best friend and my soul mate, I've never been more sure about anything in my life love," Hermione replied. Their eyes continued a silent conversation that spoke more of emotions than of words. Finally their lips joined in and expressed their love of each other as well.

Later, they returned to the Gryffindor Tower where Harry asked Neville to cover for him in case something came up. He closed the curtains around his bed and filled his book bag with a change of clothes and pajamas. Harry and Hermione met back up in the common room where they said a few words to make it seem like they were making a last minute dash to the library before returning to the Room of Requirements.

The room that was created for Hermione was a small bedroom with a fake window filled with moonlight, a bed with a down comforter, a couple of bed tables with flickering candles and a bathroom with a shower and a WC. After they showered separately, they found themselves in bed under the covers. It didn't surprise Harry when Hermione pulled out a book to read before falling asleep. He enjoyed watching her profile as she read, occasionally turning a page. She smiled when he would think how beautiful she looked in the candle and moonlight. She'd glance over at him and see him staring at her with his green eyes aglow with the feelings he had for her. It wasn't long before she closed the book and looked at Harry. "Are you going to stare at me every night I read before bed?" She asked.

"When I have the chance yes," He replied honestly. "I love you, and a book in your hand is the way I've seen you most of the time I've known you," Harry explained. He reached out his fingers and gently caressed the side of her cheek causing her to close her eyes to the exquisite feeling of the touch. "And you, my Hermione are even more gorgeous right now."

Hermione fell asleep with Harry's arm over her with her final thoughts being how she loved being 'Harry's Hermione' just as she knew he was 'her Harry'.

The Room of Requirements simulated sunshine poured through the fake window the next morning to indicate that morning had arrived. Hermione was the first to climb from her restful slumber. She opened her eyes feeling more refreshed than she had in a long time. She'd only been awake a few seconds when she realized that she wasn't alone in her bed. The first indication was the fact there was a hand up her shirt cupping one of her breasts, and the other was a much more firm object pressing against her rear.

A wave of panic swept over her, but then the memories of the night before came back. She smiled as she remembered exactly where she was and who was in bed with her. She moved her hand to lift Harry's from her breast and then stopped as she realized she enjoyed the feeling of it where it was. With a blush spreading across her cheeks, she started to think of what their first time would be like.

Harry awoke several minutes later to the pleasant smell of vanilla that seemed to tickle at his nose. As he opened his eyes he found his nose buried in thick brown hair, his memories of the night before came back to him and he pulled Hermione even closer to him and that's when he realized where his hand was. Panic coursed through his mind as he pleaded for Hermione to still be asleep while at the same time he started to move his hand slowly out of her shirt.

"Don't," Hermione whispered but he was already moving it.

"But...I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to," Harry exclaimed as his hand came out of her shirt.

"Harry, I've been awake for several minutes now. If I had not wanted your hand there I would have moved it myself," She explained. "I know you didn't do it on purpose and even if you had," she turned over and looked him in the eyes as she continued, "I wouldn't have minded," To prove her point, she sat up and pulled her shirt up and over her head and threw it off the bed. She smiled when she turned back to Harry and found his mouth was agape. "You might want your glasses for this," She smirked.

Harry was a teenage boy. Older in mind than in body, but still a teenage boy who had very little experience with viewing the female body. Once he had his glasses on he tried to look Hermione in the eyes, he really really tried to look her in the eyes, but his eyes kept wandering lower to the perfect breasts that were right there in front of him.

"I'll give you this morning love," Hermione said with a knowing smile. "But I do expect more eye contact once you get over this part," Harry eyes looked up at her face for a short time as he nodded, but it wasn't long before they made their way back to those beautiful, perfect breasts. It was one thing to get a glimpse of her breasts when the met Miranda but for them to be right in front of him, with her permission to look was entirely something else. It only got better when the next words she spoke were "You are allowed to touch."

"Ar…are you sure?" Harry asked. "I don't want to…"

"I'm sure Harry. No further than touching this morning, but I am sure I want this."

Hermione relished the touch of Harry's hands as he gently and hesitantly started caressing. He started awkwardly but it wasn't long until his hands were gentle but firm in their movements as he grew confident that she was enjoying what he did and really wanted it to happen. After a while she had him remove his own shirt and she ran her hands over his chest, bringing a whole new meaning to the word pleasure to Harry's vocabulary. She had seen an older Harry's shirtless body many times in the tent, but now she explored that body and the scars that permeated his torso and arms that were uniquely her husband's. From those scars that were made by his uncle during his childhood, to the bite from the basilisk, to the cut made by Wormtail to take his blood in the graveyard, she traced each one with first her fingers and then her lips. As she did that she let him know how much she loved him, how each one was a part of that person she loved, and how she wanted to share the pain each had caused him. Finally she ran her fingers and lips gently over his heart knowing there were still scars there that she hoped to help him heal.

**Chapter 8**

"But Ginny, I'm not interested in Hermione anymore," Ron whined.

"Of course you are Ron," Ginny replied with obvious annoyance in her voice as she drummed her fingers on the side of the couch where she was talking to her brother. The two of them were currently alone in the common room.

"You didn't see the look she had in her eyes. She wanted to kill me."

"Most people who see you eat want the same thing,"Ginny thought to herself but let out a deep sigh, "I'm sure you're exaggerating. Could you imagine the person who wants to free house elves killing someone, much less her friend?"

"Well, yeah I see what you mean," Ron answered, "But Lavender, she's been…well staring at me."

"So you're willing to take second best again. You're just going to let Harry steal your girl is that it?" Ginny asked with an edge to her voice. She knew exactly what buttons to push when it came to her brother. "Let him win again? I mean look at it, you put all the work the last few weeks and won the house the Quidditch Cup while Harry was stealing your girl from under your nose? And you're ok with that?" She smiled when she saw the look that her brother got in his eyes. Then she thought about another possibility when Ron threw out Lavender Brown's name. "How about this plan? You see if Lavender will date you AND we get Hermione jealous and in love with you. You can have the satisfaction of knowing she's jealous of you and Lavender. Not only will you have the girl Harry wants after you, but you'll be able to say you're too good for her. Then if you decide Lavender isn't the girl for you, then you can either get with Hermione or at least have her around for a quick snog until you find someone better."

Ron's eyes glazed over at the thought of having a woman on his arm and another pursuing him, "Not just another, but the one Harry wants," desperate for him. He sat up straighter on the sofa before he answered. "Well...what do I need to do?"

"Nothing, wait, you'll probably have to make some kind of apology. It all depends on how I can get the potions to that Bookworm Beaver," Hermione had confessed to Ginny in one of their friendly discussions that that name had been the one she hated the most being called when she was younger. "Now I've got the potions ready to go," Ginny explained. "I had to stick to fairly simple ones because I didn't have the more elaborate ingredients, but all we need is a couple of days. Just to make sure though, I'll double the dosages. So all you need to do is start showing interest in Lavender. That will give a focus to Hermione's jealousy."

"Yeah, I can see if Lavender wants to play chess with me," Ron exclaimed.

"Not the best approach Ron. No start simple," Ginny explained as she secretly agreed with her nemesis that Ron did have the emotional range of a teaspoon and possibly not that much. "Just ask her if you can Owl her this summer. If she says yes, that'll give you something to talk about. Ask her a few simple questions like what she likes to do in the summer…things like that."

"You think that will work?"

"It's a start," Ginny replied. She glanced up the steps toward the boy's dorm. "Was Harry still sleeping?"

"Yeah, the curtains were still drawn around his bed."

At that moment the portrait hole opened and a very happy Harry and Hermione walked in, each with their book bag slung over their shoulders. The drew up sharply as they saw the two Weasley siblings sitting alone in the common room, especially with the startled look they both had on their faces. They quickly recovered as Harry turned to Hermione and said. "Love, all this early morning studying made me very hungry. Shall we drop off our bags and head for breakfast? They are up to something. See those looks?"

"Definitely."

"Distract them for a few seconds after I go up the steps okay?"

"Sure Harry my LOVE," Hermione replied with an emphasis on the final word. "But you can't leave me with without a good-bye kiss." She pouted her lip as her thoughts were filled with amusement.

"Sorry my dear," Harry replied. "I don't know what came over me," Harry wrapped his arms around his wife proceeded to kiss her most passionately. "Now, will that keep you until I return?"

"I guess," Hermione said.

"You might be overdoing it," Harry said but then turned and started up the steps.

Hermione waited until Harry was out of sight and then turned to the Weasley siblings. "Ginny did you see my ring yesterday?" Hermione put her hand out so Ginny so get a closer look, while her other hand had a firm grasp of her wand in her pocket. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

"Yeah, it's nice," Ginny replied trying to not snatch the ring off of Hermione's finger and ram it where it would hurt the most.

"Harry was so thoughtful. I mean look at the emerald. Doesn't it remind you of his eyes?" Hermione asked. She knew Harry was coming back down the steps now under his cloak.

Ginny just stared at the ring with a smile that would have curled fresh milk. "Yes, it's just like his eyes."

"Well I better go drop off my bag. Harry will be back down shortly," Hermione smiled. She couldn't help but glance at the spot right behind the sofa where Harry was positioned in his cloak.

Once Hermione disappeared up her staircase, Ginny turned to Ron. "That...that.. look Ron you start talking to Lavender if you want, but on Sunday, it will happen. I am going to get my Harry back out of her clutches. Maybe the potions will have enough of an effect to distract the know-it-all from studying for her OWLs as well."

"Her Harry?" Harry wondered then to his wife. "It's going to be Sunday love."

"We'll have to wait to see if we can find out how she plans on doing it, but you know what I want to do."

"Did the hat want to put you in Slytherin?" Harry asked as he remembered her suggestions of how to deal with the potions. A very efficient method of dealing with two issues at once.

"No, but I didn't have someone trying to steal my boyfriend then did I?"

"True, but she can't steal me anymore."

"But just the fact she is trying."

E E *

"Harry, concentrate," Hermione exclaimed. For not the first time that afternoon she'd caught her boyfriend staring at her. "I know you don't care for History but you're getting too distracted."

Harry shook his head to clear the thoughts he had been having and looked at his wife with a look of chagrin. He knew that she knew exactly what he had been distracting him, or at least what he'd been staring at.

"I'm extremely flattered by your fascination with my body," Hermione said softly as she smiled at him. "And I promise if you can keep your concentration on studying, it will not be the last time we do that," Hermione cheeks turned pink as she continued. "I admit I enjoyed it myself," Her cheeks redden a little more as she continued, "I actually enjoyed it a lot, but we do still have OWLs and you still haven't successfully explained what the goblin rebellion of 1612 did to the magical boundaries around Hogmeade Village. They are going to expect you to explain that that rebellion was the leading reason why Hogsmeade is now an entirely magical village."

"Because the Goblins had taken the Non-magical villagers hostage and during the Wizard retaliation all but two of them were killed?"

"Very good Harry, and remember to include that the Three Broomsticks was the Wizard's Headquarters during the battle. It's little details like that which make the difference between an 'Acceptable' and an 'Exceeds Expectations'."

"Yes dear."

A bit of the old Hermione emerged on Saturday as she planned out a complete day of OWL studying. She presented Harry and Neville the exam questions as she remembered them and timed their efforts. Then she sent them through the same practicals that had been required on the OWLs. The new wand in Neville's hand made a tremendous difference as his success rate climbed along with his confidence. After a quick lunch, she took a page out of Ginny's book and turned the Room of Requirements into a potions classroom. Over the course of the next five hours, Neville and Harry practiced the three potions required on the practical potions OWL. By the end of the afternoon, Neville had successfully completed each of them twice with only minor variations in color.

Harry and Hermione spent Sunday morning reviewing the detection spells they had learned in Professor Slughorn's potions class to identify potion ingredients. They also pocketed a couple of vials of colored dye that they could add to their drinks so they would know instantly if someone performed a switching spell on their cups. It was early Sunday afternoon when Dobby popped next to then asking if they could come to the kitchens.

When they arrived Dobby pulled them aside and explained. "Harry Potter asked Dobby to let Harry Potter know if Miss Wheezy came to the kitchens for any reason. Miss Wheezy was here earlier and asked Mippy," Dobby indicated another elf who was nodding at them, "for treacle tart."

"Thanks Dobby," Harry said then he turned to his wife. "Guess we know how she plans on getting the potion to me but what about you?"

"Did she ask for anything else?" Hermione asked Dobby.

"No Her-mine-nee, but Mippy said while Miss Wheezy was waiting for the tart, she did mutter that she just needed to get both of them to," Dobby looked down as he continued, "shes said 'to the know-it-all'," Dobby glanced up looking abashed.

"That's alright Dobby," Hermione replied. "You're just repeating what she said and I understand," She turned to Harry, "Both of them? Does that mean two types of potions or two different ways to get the same potion to me? And why is she more aggressive this time around?"

"I think us getting together, especially with me giving you the ring has made her do things a little more desperately this time. What's most likely?"

"Well if she did the same potion twice, it's likely to have adverse effects and I might go to Madam Pomfrey and it might be discovered," Hermione theorized. "So my guess she's trying two different types of potions. Two different jealousy potions or a jealousy potion and a love potion? Or possibly some other combination. Of course Ginny can be a little headstrong when she wants something so there is no telling exactly what she has in store for me."

"She had two cauldrons, so most likely two different kinds of potions. But really, we'll just have to wait and see," Harry said. "So your plan?"

Hermione nodded. "If she does it, she deserves what happens."

"I agree," Harry replied. He then turned to Dobby. "Dobby I am going to need you to do something for me at dinner," He quickly explained what he wanted him to do.

"Dobby can do that Harry Potter."

"Dobby," Hermione asked looking around. "Where's Winky?"

"Winky's not good at all Missus," Dobby explained with an expression of extreme sadness. "She can't stay upright on her stool anymore. We had to put her in the cupboard to keep us from tripping on her," He pointed one long finger over to a door in the kitchen. "She's getting through eight bottles of butterbeer a day now. Dobby doesn't think Winky will last much longer."

In three strides Hermione had cross the kitchen and with a jerk she yanked open the door to the cupboard. Her heart sunk at what she saw inside. Winky, in tattered butterbeer stained clothing lay sprawled on the floor of the cupboard. Though obviously unconscious, the elf still clutched an empty butterbeer bottle in her hand. When Harry joined her, his first thought was how much the little room reminded him of his original bedroom on Privet Drive. He knew he had to do something. He turned back to Dobby. "What does she need Dobby? What can I do to help her?"

"Winky wants a family Harry Potter sir," Dobby replied as he looked upon the other free elf. "Winky prefers to die over being free."

"But...but that's…" Hermione started but choked off the word 'stupid' she was about to say before asking another question. "Why?"

"Missus it would be too hard to explain. Yous only think like witches and wizards do, not like house-elf," Dobby replied.

"But you like being free Dobby," Hermione said softly. "That's why maybe I don't understand why she doesn't want to be free."

Dobby looked up at Hermione who was now kneeling beside him. "Dobby likes being free of his old Master, Her mine ee. I was made to do terrible things."

"Exact…" Hermione's exclamation ended abruptly as she realized what he had said. It wasn't being free he was glad of, but of being free of the Malfoys. Her mind still had questions though, "But Dobby you like being paid. You told Harry how much you liked buying things with your earnings."

"Miss Grangy wouldn't understand," Dobby replied and looked away.

Hermione looked at the unconscious elf lying on the floor. It was obvious the elf was wasting away. "Does she eat anything?" She asked.

"Only when I can convince her to, which isn't often," Dobby admitted. "Winky needs a family or she won't make it to Christmas Feast."

"Have you asked Professor Dumbledore?"

"Winky wants a family, not the castle," Dobby explained. "But since Winky was dismissed no family will take her."

Harry looked over at Hermione, "Do you have any idea what happened to her last time?"

"No," Hermione felt ashamed at having to admit that. She had known the little elf had suffered from being let go by Mr. Crouch and at finding out he had died, killed by his own son who Winky had known about. Still Hermione realized she never checked up on her in particular. She had spent the entire fifth year in a futile effort of freeing elves and never tried to show the one elf that she knew was suffering that she cared. Now she knew that her efforts then only caused resentment among the elves and Dobby a lot more extra work. Looking at Harry, she heard the thought of what he wanted to do in her mind. "No Harry. We can't enslave her. I won't take away an intelligent creature's freewill."

"Isn't that exactly what you're doing though?" Harry asked. "She **wants** to bond with a family. That is her freewill isn't it?"

Hermione's mouth performed her best rendition of a fish out of water as it constantly opened and closed for almost a minute as she tried to find a logical argument. She knew there had to be one. Finally the only line of argument she could muster surfaced. "It's because she's been brainwashed Harry. She's been told to believe that."

"I think it's more than that Hermione. As you just pointed out, elves are intelligent. Wouldn't there be more elves like Dobby if that was the only thing? Look around the kitchen, none of them want to be free. If it was just education, at least some of them would be at least open to the idea. I think Dobby is an extreme case. Remember when you offered Hagrid a..spe…a badge and he said Dobby was a weirdo?"

"But.." Hermione started to reply then Dobby's words came back to her 'Yous only think like witches and wizards do, not like house-elf'. Hermione started to inventory what she knew in her mind about the little elf. "He only wanted to be free from the Malfoys, but why not bond with another family if he didn't really want to be free? He wanted pay from other families he approached. So it sounds like he wanted to be free, but what did he do with his money? He bought Harry a Christmas gift. If Dobby doesn't really want to be free but doesn't want to bond with a family or the castle what does that mean? What does he want?" She asked herself. She couldn't put the puzzle together right now, so she turned her attention back to Winky and her husband. "But what if she doesn't always want to be enslaved or doesn't want to do what we ask her to do?"

Harry smiled at his wife. "That's easy. I'm surprised you didn't think of it," And he explained his thought process which left Hermione resembling the fish again. Harry turned to Dobby. "Dobby, when Winky wakes up, tell her once she is sober and I do mean she must be at least two days without a single Butterbeer, to come talk to Hermione and me. We might have a family for her to bond with. For now though, why don't you take her to the come and go room and put her in a nice bed. I can't stand to see her in this cupboard."

"Dobby will do that Harry Potter sir," Dobby replied softly as he looked admiringly at Harry. "Dobby is most thankful."

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the lake hand in hand. Both were slightly nervous about what was going to happen in the evening if Ginny held true to her planned date. Though Miranda had told them they were safe from potions and they knew they had a plan; it was still unsettling to know someone they had considered a friend was at that very moment planning an attempt to control them. They had spent hours discussing what they could or should do. Harry wanted to confront Ginny, to let her know they knew about her plans, but realized she'd just deny it and not only would it make Ginny more dangerous, but the fall out could be devastating to their friendship with the other Weasleys they did like.

"Well it's time," Hermione said as she glanced at her watch. Her eyes found Harry's and they both had the same thoughts. They knew that after this evening, there would be no possibility of ever renewing the friendships they thought that had had for the last seven years. It was with trepidation they turned from the lake and followed the path toward the castle for dinner.

"We could always skip dinner," Harry suggested for the third time as they neared the door.

"Our OWLs start tomorrow and we can't be looking over our shoulders all week," Hermione reminded him for an equal amount of times.

"What about the life debt she owes me?" Harry asked."Couldn't I just get her to leave us along with it?"

"I'm not sure if it would work in this type of situation. Do we really know what the debt entails?" Hermione replied. "Does she owe you a life or will any asked for thing settle the debt? Is it a one time occurrence to settle it or can a lifetime 'leave us alone' work? How would such a thing be worded if we could? I mean if we wanted to spend time with the Weasley family sometime in the future would she lose her magic or life just by being around us at a Christmas or birthday? If we word it with potions and she gives me a poison, would that work? There are just too many unknowns to depend on something like that. I don't want Ginny to die because of a poorly worded life debt request, nor do I want us to think we're safe when we aren't."

Harry sighed as he nodded his agreement.

Harry and Hermione sat side by side at the very end of the Gryffindor table so they would only have to protect themselves from only one side or front. Hermione sat to Harry's left so her wand arm would be between them, allowing her to cast detection spells unseen. They had thought about having Neville and Luna sit next to them, but determined it was best to allow Ginny and/or Ron to get close enough to keep an eye on them.

"Do you two lovebirds mind if I sit here?" Ginny asked in a cheerful mood as she sat down in front of them.

Harry glanced at Hermione with a raised eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders at Ginny.

"So how's your studying going?" Ginny asked as she started putting food on her plate.

"Fine," Hermione replied while at the same time she palmed the dye from her pocket and as Harry distracted Ginny by asking for a bowl of potatoes, she quickly put a couple of drops in each of their goblets.

"I really haven't had a chance to talk to you since the Quidditch championship," Ginny said to Harry. "The team will never be the same until you're back **flying** on your broom," He looked over at Hermione. "It's a **shame** you don't enjoy Quidditch or flying that much Hermione; not the way Harry and I do anyway," Ginny's eyes flickered over to Harry's before she took a bite of food.

Hermione had to force herself not to roll her eyes.

The meal passed slowly as Ginny continued to make small talk, emphasizing everything she did that was similar to Harry. She even asked about the DA and told Harry how much she'd enjoyed learning Defense, especially from **him**. All the time Hermione constantly checked their goblets and food to make sure nothing had changed. Finally the dinner plates and food disappeared and various desserts appeared.

"Could you pass me the treacle tart Harry?" Ginny asked. "**It's** my favorite dessert you know. I'm going to have mum teach me how to make it this summer. You never know when I'll want to make it for someone **special**. Oh, maybe I can try to make it for you when you come over this summer."

"I wouldn't go near ANY food prepared by her," Harry said to his wife as he handed the plate over to Ginny after taking his own piece. He gave a quick glance at his wife and could see her eyes clearly focused on the dish. It was only because they knew it was coming that they noticed when Ginny took two pieces of tart, but three appeared on her plate.

Hermione again had to force her eyes from rolling when Ginny put on an exaggerated show of enjoying her first two tarts.

"Oh..." Ginny said finally as she looked down at the third uneaten piece of treacle tart on her plate. "I think my eyes were bigger than my stomach and I'm not going to be able to finish this last piece," She looked over at Harry. "I **know **how much you **love **treacle tart so you can have my last piece Harry."

"And so it begins," Harry thought and then smiling at Ginny, he said. "I'm pretty full myself, but give it to me and I'll eat it before going to bed tonight."

"I just **know** you'll love it Harry," Ginny replied eagerly as she quickly handed the piece over to Harry.

"I wonder if I can get Dobby to wrap it up for me so it stays fresh," Harry said as he eyed the piece of tart while trying to hide his disgust. "Dobby?" He called.

"Dobby is here Harry Potter sir," The little elf replied when he popped in.

"Could you wrap up this piece of treacle tart for me to take back to the dorm tonight for a snack?" Harry asked giving the elf the agreed upon small hand signal.

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir. Dobby can do that right away sir," Dobby replied as he took the offered plate. A second later he was gone. In the kitchen directly below the Grand Hall, Dobby got to work. He first broke off a small piece of the tart and put it in a bag to give to Hermione. He then put the remainder of the dessert on a dish on the table that sat directly below the Slytherin table. With a snap of his fingers the plate replaced the one on the table above. He took one of the pieces of Treacle Tart that was on the plate that had been replaced and wrapped it up.

Dobby's next part was to apparate to a spot in the Great Hall so he could see the plate he'd sent up. Harry and Hermione wanted to know who ended up with the tainted tart. They knew who they suspected would get it, but they wanted to make sure. Within seconds a hand reached over and grabbed the tart and Dobby popped back next to Harry.

"Dobby did all that Harry Potter asked sir," The elf said as he handed the wrapped plate to Harry.

"Thank you Dobby."

"Harry Potter is welcome sir. Dobby is always happy to help Harry Potter."

"Well I better head back to the dorm," Ginny said with a smile as her eyes darted to the small plate in Harry's hand. Her smile only increased in size as she walked out of the Great Hall.

"Tomorrow he'll be mine," Ginny thought happily as she ascended the steps. "And the bitch will be in her own living hell," She thought of the ring Hermione was wearing at that very moment, imagined her removing it in disgust as her thoughts become filled by Ron. Ginny glance at her own left hand and visualized that ring there. "Where it belongs, of course I'm sure it won't be long before my Harry replaces it with an engagement ring, a very large engagement ring, especially once I hint at how much I want it," That was followed by a bit of laughter as she envisioned what kind of ring her brother would get Hermione someday if they actually got together.

"He'd probably get her a fake diamond. I mean really, why waste galleons on her?" Thoughts of engagement rings made Ginny's mind start on the next logical step; her wedding day. "Harry should be in emerald green robes of course; with black trim," She thought. "It'll be in the orchard in late spring when the blossoms are still in bloom," Ginny took a deep breath as she could already smell the apple orchard as it would smell the day of her wedding to **her** Harry. She could see the love Harry would have in his eyes as her father walked her down the aisle toward him. She arrived at the portrait hole to Gryffindor tower still composing her wedding vows in her mind.

Harry and Hermione were both relieved and worried as they watched Ginny leave the table. They were relieved that they had caught Ginny's actions as planned, but concerned they had missed the attempt on Hermione. Their fears were shortly waylaid when Ron came up to her as they left the Great Hall.

"Uh..." Ron stammered. "I'm suppose…I mean I want you to have these to say I'm sorry," He held out a small box of chocolates from Honeydukes.

"When's the last time we went to Hogsmeade in the fifth year," Harry asked. He couldn't imagine Ron holding onto anything edible that long. He remembered Ron eating the chocolate Cauldrons Romilda Vane had given him next year or the previous year just because he presumed a box of chocolates lying in the middle of the floor MUST be his. "We really have got to come up with a way to define what year is what and when it happened. I am going to confuse myself."

"It's simple Harry, if you mention sixth or seventh year or the hunt, I'll know you're talking about the next two years and you should too. Now when next year comes along, I'm hoping we are really starting to not even think about the previous time line, but we can then refer to it as the previous sixth year."

"Makes it sound like we failed and had to repeat it," They both noticed Ron was still standing there with the box of chocolates still outstretched in his hand and was still talking. "…and I know I was a prat and should have congratulated you," He finished.

"Well I've got to make this look good," Hermione thought as she took the box of chocolate. "It's a start Ron, but you still insulted our friends. Think about what a real friend is like and we'll talk next school year."

"But Gin…uh yeah. I'll do that," Ron said. "Well I've got to go meet Lavender. She's my **girlfriend** now," Ron emphasized the word girlfriend as he looked at Hermione.

Hermione had to turn the laugh that she was fighting into a coughing fit. Finally she recovered. "That's great Ron," She said as she cleared her throat. "I wish you two the best."

"Yeah well…well...ok…thanks," Ron looked confused as if he didn't know what to do. Finally he turned and walked away.

"Let's find somewhere to examine these," Hermione said as she held the box of chocolates as gingerly as she could. After making sure no one was following them, they ducked into an empty classroom. Harry pulled out his wand and sent a locking spell at the door, while Hermione took care of the privacy charms. When they had secured the room, they called Dobby.

When Dobby appeared they immediately asked the question. "Were you able to see who ate the tart?"

"Dobby saw who took it."

"Who was it? Goyle?"

"No sir, it was Bulstrode sir."

"Millicent Bulstrode?" Hermione asked incredulously. "But didn't you put it on a plate near Goyle?" They had presumed he would eat it since he eats everything in front of him.

"Dobby did Missus. But Bulstrode beat him to it."

"Oh my," Hermione said. "I've got to know what type of potion Ginny was trying to give Harry. Did you save a small amount of the tart?"

Dobby handed over the piece he had broken off.

"Thanks Dobby," Hermione said as she sat the piece of tart on a desk. She waved her wand and cast the Scarpin's Revelaspell detection spell they had learned the next year in Slughorn's class on the small piece. "Ashwinder eggs are one of the ingredients," She said as she interpreted the result. "So we know it's not Amortentia. But we knew that anyway since it would have taken much longer to make," After several more minutes of diagnosing the correct potion, she concluded. "It's a lower end love potion that will wear off in two days or so."

"Do love potions work on the same sex?" Harry asked as he thought about who took the love potion.

"I...I don't know?" Hermione replied as she tried to remember if the book had mentioned the possibility. "I guess we'll find out."

"So it's possible for the next two days Bulstrode…?"

"If Ginny is hiding from Millicent, at least she won't be bothering us during the testing."

"But Millicent has OWLs too."

Hermione looked at Harry and shrugged, "Anyone who is a member of the Inquisitorial Squad will get no pity from me. Plenty of students are going to have their grades affected because of their actions, so it's only fair. Besides I owe Bulstrode a thing or two. If she gets one or two fewer OWLs, too bad, I will not cry at night over it."

"Fair enough," Harry said. "What about the sweets?" He pointed at the box in Hermione's hand. "Still have the same plan?"

"Well now that we are thinking about the same sex I might have a better idea," Hermione replied with a mischievous look in her eyes. "But first let me see what's in them," She opened the box and removed the six pieces of candy and did the same detection spell. She cast the spell again and a third time. "Wow, she has two doses of the same love potion as well as a dose of jealousy potion in each of these."

"I think she really hates you being my girlfriend," Harry said. "And my wife."

"Yes, it seems so," Hermione replied. "If I wasn't protected and bit into one of these chocolates I would probably have been as desperate to get Ron as Ginny is to get you. At least there's no lust potion," She mentally gagged at the thought that brought up of her and Ron and she quickly substituted the memory of her and Harry in bed the other morning. She still had a shudder run through her as she saw the evidence of Ginny and Ron's betrayal laid out in front of her.

"So go with the plan?"

I'm a little concerned about this strong of a potion in the chocolate...but," Hermione replied but then turned to Dobby. "Dobby, can you go down to the potions ingredient room and get some Billywig sting slime? Oh and can you get a Bezoar as well?"

"Yes Her mine e," Dobby nodded and was gone only a minute before returning with the asked for ingredient. He also handed Harry the Bezoar.

"As I'm sure you remember, since we just covered it yesterday in our review, Billywig sting slime is a curative. If we mix a very small amount into the chocolates, it should reduce the effects of the other potions to a much more tolerable level."

Harry smiled at Hermione. "But we can't add too much because it would lead to a feeling of euphoria which would be suspicious," He said as he remembered the side effects of the ingredient.

"Very good," Hermione replied. "Now while I take care of the chocolates, can you duplicate the Honeyduke box?"

"Why?"

"I know we were originally thinking of just Parkinson, but if the same sex thing does work, I thought we'd give the other pieces to Malfoy. Can you imagine if Draco suddenly falls in love and is jealous of Ron?"

Harry face became ashen as the image that suggestion caused in his mind almost made him vacate his stomach. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?" He asked still taking breaths to calm the nausea he was suffering.

"He's the one who gave these things to me Harry. He might not know exactly what Ginny put in them, but the stupid lazy git went along with it and gave them to me."

"True. Ok, let's do it," Harry replied. "But you might have to obliviate the images from my mind later."

"Or give you something MUCH better to think about?" Hermione asked. "Or TWO such things?" She glanced down at her breasts and then lifted an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry smiled a vacant smile as he lifted his wand and quickly duplicated the chocolate box with the Geminio spell.

Hermione smirked as she measured out the right amount of slime and magically added it to the chocolates. She then shrunk the two boxes to half their original size. She added three pieces of chocolate to each one and then turned to Dobby. "You heard who we want you to give these to right? Put them on their bed table when they're not looking."

"Yes Her mine e. One to my old master's son, and the other to his Miss Parkinson."

"Excellent Dobby," Hermione said. "Oh how's Winky?"

"Winky was still sleeping when Dobby left her."

"Thanks Dobby."

With a pop the elf was gone with a box of chocolate in each hand.

Harry looked at Hermione and asked. "What have we done?"

"I'm not sure but it will be interesting," Hermione suddenly got a look on her face. "Speaking of Malfoy, what about the Vanishing Cabinet? We could destroy it completely now and Draco couldn't do what he did last time."

"Why not use it ourselves?" Harry asked. "If Malfoy can fix it, I'm betting you can do it much easier."

"We could get Sirius to put the other one in Grimmauld place so we can visit there easier," Hermione suggested.

"Actually I was thinking of giving the other one to your parents so you could visit them for the next two years anytime you wanted."

After the kiss Hermione gave to her husband for that suggestion, Hermione whispered. "Mr. Potter, I think you just earned another night in the Room of Requirements."

"As much as I would love that Mrs. Potter, Winky is currently in there," Harry reminded her.

"True, maybe tomorrow," Hermione looked at Harry then a more serious look appeared over her features. "Are you serious about bonding with Winky?"

"I don't want her to die," Harry replied. "And if that's what it takes to save her, then yes," Harry sighed. "I couldn't stand to see her in that cupboard. It...it reminded me of...well you know. I know what it feels like to be unwanted," Harry leaned over and kissed his wife before he continued. "But if you really are against it, then I won't. You are the most important person in my life."

"I.. I mean I spent two years trying to help the elves and now I find I'm wanting to help one by enslaving her?"

"You have to be sure love, because if she really does want to bond we can't set her free again if she doesn't want it. I think it would kill her."

"I agree. Let me think on it tonight, but I will probably go along with you," Hermione closed her eyes as she gave a little huff. "I can't believe I'm actually thinking of being an owner of a house-elf."

"Just because we bond with her doesn't mean she can't be our friend. Besides, you can guarantee that she will be the best treated elf in the magical world."

"True."

"You know you're going to have to let her work don't you?" Harry asked as he envisioned Winky sitting at the table drinking tea while Hermione is scrubbing dishes in a sink some day.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the image Harry was imagining. "Prat!"

"Come on, let's get back to the common room," Harry said then realized he still had the small plate of treacle tart. It was quickly deposited into the nearest waste bin.

Ginny had positioned herself on the sofa with the best view of the portrait hole entrance. Though she held a book as if she was reading, her eyes never left the entrance. It was many minutes of waiting before Harry and Hermione entered. Her eyes lit up as she noticed the plate missing from Harry's hand. "He must have eaten it already," She thought. "Harry did you enjoy the tart?" She asked with a smile. "I might even get a good night kiss tonight from my hero."

"Uh no," Harry replied as he tried to feign a look of disgust. He then launched into the prepared speech. "We were uh…stopped by Malfoy and a few other Inquisitorial Squad people. They took my tart and the box of candy Ron gave Hermione saying that having food in the hallways is now against the rules."

Ginny complexion became white as fresh snow. The stark contrast to her red hair made her look ghoulish. She swallowed hard dreading the answer she was going to get, but had to ask. "Uh…so...uh who took your tart?"

"Bulstrode," Harry snarled. "She started eating it right in front of me too."

"She…she ate it?" Ginny asked as an absolute look of horror crossed her face. "No..."

"Oh don't worry Ginny. I ate enough already," Harry said. "It was very nice of you to give me the piece though."

"Yeah...uh...of course," Ginny mutter as she had a very distracted look on her face. She kept glancing at the portrait hole expecting to see Millicent Bulstrode coming through any second to announce her undying love. She then remembered the candy. "I…I'm sure my…my brother will be...uh...disappointed you didn't…uh…get to enjoy your chocolate Hermione. Who took it?"

"Malfoy and Parkinson," Hermione groused. "And it was Honeydukes chocolate too. They sneered at us as they opened the box and started eating the chocolate pieces right in front of us as well."

"The…they...uh…both.." Ginny didn't finish the sentence as she turned and ran up the boy's dorm steps.

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other as they knew the next two days would be very interesting in Hogwarts.

"Now we just need to do something about Umbridge," Harry said.

"Any ideas?"

"Outside of feeding her to the Acromantulas?" Harry asked.

"That is an option, but maybe we should think of something else first. I mean she isn't a Death Eater."

"No but she did try to kill me with the Dementors and has been torturing me all year," Harry said.

"If Voldemort breaks everyone out of Azkaban again, do you think she'll join him?"

"She supported his agenda the last time. Do you remember Mrs. Cattermole?"

"Of course and the other two cases I had to record before you got there," Hermione replied. "It made me sick on my stomach."

"So what's the proper punishment for attempted murder of a minor, extensive torturing of a minor, abuse of power, sentencing muggleborns to Azkaban and Dementors if they resisted the punishment?"

"I guess Dementors would be best for her," Hermione begrudgingly said. "But I doubt we have time before they join Voldemort."

"I agree, Fudge would protect her and I'm not sure I could help him if he started helping Umbridge."

"Acromantulas then?" Hermione asked. "Are we risking splitting our souls by killing people Harry?"

Harry thought about it for a while and remembered the final battle. "Did you think less of Mrs. Weasley when she killed Bellatrix?" He asked.

"I...no I thought..." Hermione's thoughts trailed off.

"Exactly. I think Neville is right. I think our souls would be in more jeopardy if an innocent person got killed because we didn't do what needed to be done. Besides you led her to the Centaurs last time, what if they had killed her?"

"True. We'll do it, but it can't look like we did it though."

"That's why we need a plan."

E E *

In the Slytherin common room Millicent was trying to study for her Charms OWL which was to be held the next day. But as she studied the material, visions of the young red-headed Gryffindor that played on their Quidditch team kept dancing in her mind. "She looked so beautiful flying. Her red hair flowing… What am I doing?" She asked herself but it was taking all of her willpower not to run to the Gryffindor tower just to see the "beautiful young lady and confess how much she wanted to be with her," Millicent looked around the common room hoping no one was noticing her distractions.

Draco and Pansy both noticed the small box of chocolates that were on the bed tables as they were preparing to go to bed. Each thought the other had given them the chocolates and each had one before going to bed that evening. The both ended up dreaming of a tall lanky red-headed boy with the song "Weasley is our king" flowing through their mind in a much kinder tone than they had sung it before.

**Chapter 9**

Miranda was chuckling as she poured herself another glass of her favorite beverage and continued her watch over her current favorite soul mates. "I'm glad I didn't stop the youngest Weasley now. This could be fun," She thought. "Now time to make some popcorn and sit back and enjoy this," The Goddess thought of one last thing and a quick request to Harry and Hermione followed.

"Well done you two," She said. "Just one thing to think of. Make sure you protect Lavender Brown. She is innocent in this and if you have two people who don't care about other people jealous of Ron, they might try something against her."

"Yes Miranda. We'll do our best," Hermione replied. "Though Ginny and Ron should know exactly what's coming and hopefully won't show their faces outside of Ron taking his OWLs."

In the boys dorm Ginny and Ron were having a different discussion.

"What did you do Ginny?" Ron whined. "How could this happen? Are you sure Malfoy and Parkinson ate the sweets?"

"That's what Harry and Hermione said," Ginny replied nervously. "Bulstrode ate the tart that Harry was supposed to eat. Damn those Slytherins," Ginny growled as she thought of her perfect retribution against the bookworm reduced to a state that was worse than ever. She mentally shuddered at the thought of Millicent Bulstrode confessing love for her. Bile rose in her throat as other images came to mind that never ever should be thought of when it came to the Slytherin hag.

"What about the antidote?" Ron asked. "How can we get it to them?"

"I didn't make the antidote," Ginny admitted. "Why would I? It only lasts for a couple of days and it was for Harry and Hermione. How was I supposed to know the snakes would get it by accident?"

"No…no antidote?" Ron asked and he looked at his sister. "How in the bloody hell could you be so stupid?"

"STUPID!" Ginny screamed before continuing in a quieter voice. "Who are you calling stupid. You couldn't even make the potions if someone gave you a three ingredient head start on them," Ginny took a couple of breathes to calm down. "It was just bad luck. All we have to do is avoid them for a couple of days. You know, stay in the dorms until it all blows over."

"I can't Ginny. I have OWLs tomorrow," Ron spat. "OWLs in the same bloody room as Malfoy and Parkinson. I CAN'T avoid them."

The next morning a rustling noise near his bed awoke Harry with a start. His glasses were on and his wand in his hand within seconds only to catch his ex-best friend trying to open his trunk. Once again Ron Weasley found a wand under his chin.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry asked coolly.

"Uhm...Harry…mate. I wanted to know if I could borrow your cloak? You know your father's," Ron asked.

"And you think trying to get into my trunk and taking it is a form of asking?"

"You were still sleeping and…uh…I didn't think you would mind. I mean I apologized and everything," Ron replied still feeling the point of Harry's wand under his chin. "I...I'm hungry and need to go to get breakfast."

"What's going on Harry?" Hermione asked groggily.

"Just someone trying to take my invisibility cloak so he can get food and avoid Malfoy and Parkinson."

"Ron can't eat?" Hermione mentally chuckled. "It gets better and better."

Harry's eyes stayed focused on Ron as he spent just a couple of seconds with the chat with Hermione. "Why would you need my cloak to go to breakfast?" He asked innocently as he pulled his wand away from Ron's chin but kept a firm grasp on it.

Ron's mouth opened but he had no reply. If he mentioned he needed to avoid Malfoy and Parkinson, Harry would want to know why. Finally he thought of an answer. "Uh…I have an admirer and…uh… well she's been staring at me."

"Really, that's great man. Who is it?"

"Uh…it's well someone, uh.. someone I'm not interested in."

"Ah, so you have someone staring at you and you don't like it? Yeah I know that feeling," Harry said. "But just think of it as a taste of the fame you've always wanted. So go enjoy it."

Ron realized he was not getting Harry's cloak and slunk off to his bed.

Harry pointed his wand at his trunk and whispered. "Colloportus," A squelching sound came from the trunk lid as it sealed itself shut.

"I'll be down soon as I have a shower love."

Fifteen minutes later Harry left a disgruntled Ron in the dorm as he went to meet his wife.

"What about Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Supposedly she isn't leaving her bed," Hermione replied with a grin.

People throughout the hallways to the Great Hall were wondering what Harry and Hermione were chuckling about as they walked arm in arm to breakfast.

They later discovered that a first year witch had let Millicent Bulstrode into the Gryffindor Tower and showed her where to find Ginny. It was only after the burly Slytherin had pinned the smaller Weasley against the wall and given her a full on mouth kiss after proclaiming her undying love that Ginny had been able to break away and run for it.

When their class was called to enter the Great Hall to start the Charms OWL testing, Harry and Hermione still had not seen Ron. It was only after everyone was fully seated and testing was about to begin that he came rushing in taking a seat at the very back.

"Excuse me Weasley," Came the familiar Scottish burr of Professor McGonagall who stood at the front of the Hall. "Why are you late?"

The last thing in the world Ron wanted to happen was happening. Every eye in the room turned toward him. "Uh well...you see.." Stuttered Ron. "I…" His reply was cut off as two people were scrambling to their feet. Draco and Pansy both had started walking toward the back of the room. As they walked they glared at each other and each started walking faster.

McGonagall just looked on in stunned silence as the two Slytherins were almost running by the time they got to the back of the Hall. Each taking a table next to the now ashen-faced Ron Weasley who looked nervously from desk to desk. "What..." She started but decided she really didn't want to know unless it disrupted the testing. She shrugged and then turned around. She had just grasped the large hour-glass that sat on the desk when she heard tables move. Looking back, she scanned the room until she finally noticed both Malfoy's and Parkinson's tables were now much closer to Weasley's.

"What's going on?" McGonagall asked. When Draco leaned over and whispered something to Ron that caused the young Weasley to turn bright red, she presumed it was some kind of harassment and started toward the back of the hall. She thought her suspicions were confirmed when Ron moved his desk sharply away from Malfoy. She stopped dead in her tracks at what happened next.

When Ron had shoved his desk away from Malfoy it had come to rest against Pansy's. As Ron continued to stare at Draco in disgust, Pansy reached a finger out and gently stroked his cheek. At the touch, Ron spun around and came face to face with the pug faced Slytherin only to have her lean over and kiss him fully on his lips and saying very loudly "Weasley you're my king, will you marry me?"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Ron screamed as bolted from his desk and ran from the Hall. Malfoy and Parkinson rose to follow him but ended up fighting each other trying to get out of the door first.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S BEARD IS GOING ON?" McGonagall yelled. "Malfoy, Parkinson, thirty points each from Slytherin and detention for the rest of the week," But neither of the potion induced love struck teenagers made any indications they had heard her as they finally made it out of the room.

"No one move or talk," McGonagall said to the Hall filled with students as she followed the other three out of the door. It was a full twenty minutes later before she returned muttering to herself. She took a couple of minutes to compose herself before starting the testing.

Harry and Hermione were the first to complete the written part of the exam. Though by a mental agreement, Hermione laid her quill down well before Harry did. When they both were finished they sat quietly waiting for the other students to be finished. Hermione mentally nudged Harry to look at Neville. Harry was pleasantly surprised to find his friend had already laid down his own quill ten minutes prior to the end of the testing time and was only reviewing his answers. In those minutes he only picked up the quill to make minor corrections twice.

Later in the summer when test examiners were grading the results, they found Millicent Bulstrode's answers quite interesting. For example, the question which asked 'What would be the correct wand movement and incantation be for changing an object from red to blue?' she had written; "Who would ever want to change anything from the color red. It is the most beautiful color there is, as it's the color of my true love's hair," In fact most of her answers referred to Ginny Weasley in some fashion or another. The test examiner who graded her paper was thoroughly amused, but still wrote a D for her OWL results.

"How'd you do Neville?" Harry asked as they filed out of the Great Hall.

"I…I think I did fine," Neville said with a nervous smile. "It seems like now that I can do the charms better, I'm more confident about the wand movements and things."

"That's great," Hermione replied giving him a smile.

"Well I owe it all to you two," Neville admitted.

"Just glad to help Neville," Harry said. "Now let's see what happened to Ron, Draco and Pansy."

"I can tell you," A voice came from behind them. Recognizing the voice they turned to find Luna had managed to sneak up on them. "They are all in the hospital wing."

"WHAT?" Hermione exclaimed. "How?"

"It seems that Ronald ran up the steps trying to get away from the two people chasing him. He forgot about the step in the third floor you have to jump and because he was running so fast, when his foot sunk into it, he hurt himself. Someone who was nearby when he was helped out of the step thought his ankle might have been broken."

Harry looked at Hermione, "Better him breaking an ankle than we ending up with the two of them under the influence of potions," Harry said finally.

"True," Hermione replied. "Besides Madam Pomfrey will have him up and around in no time," She then asked Luna. "What about Malfoy and Parkinson? How did they end up in the hospital wing?"

"Well it seems they started fighting over who would help Ronald out of the step and ended up hexing each other. Parkinson stunned Draco and he fell down the steps while she was knocked down the steps when Ron started flailing around with his arms when she kissed him as she tried to help him out of the step."

"Hopefully that will keep them out of our hair for a couple of days," Harry said.

After lunch back, Neville, Harry and Hermione found themselves sitting in the small chamber off the Great Hall waiting for their names to be called for the practical examinations. Hermione was pacing; not in concern for the test itself but about the possibility of her name being called as Potter. She was both saddened and relieved when 'Hermione Granger' was called right after 'Gregory Goyle'. It was only five minutes later when Neville was called. As he got up he looked over at Harry who gave him a smile.

"You have this covered Neville," He said. "Good luck."

Neville smiled back and then he steeled his shoulders and walked confidently into the examination area clutching his new wand.

It was another five minutes when 'Harry Potter' was called along with the Patil Sisters. Harry realized that Pansy should have been called at the same time, but noticed she was not there. He was directed to Professor Marchbanks herself.

"Mr. Potter is it?" She asked in an overly loud voice. "The Harry Potter?"

Harry could only nod under the piercing eyes the ancient petite witch had upon him. "Yes I remember your father standing in front of me as well," She held her gaze for a second longer before continuing. "Well let's get on with it," She waved her hand toward an eggcup. "Please make this do a few cartwheels if you please."

After Harry had made the cup do two cartwheels he made it toddle onto a spoon that was on the table. The spoon flipped the eggcup another three flips the other way where Harry had it land softly.

"Your father couldn't resist similar antics Mr. Potter. Though they could be termed amusing, as I told him, I prefer if we could keep this to what I request."

"Yes ma'am," Harry replied with a look of chagrin.

"Not to say the landing wasn't very good, impressive in fact," Marchbanks said with a look that might have been a smile under all of her wrinkles. "Now since you seem to like levitating, make that bottle pour its contents in that glass while both are in the air."

Harry worked through the various charms completing each of them with ease. Finally Professor Marchbank said. "For the last thing, I'd like you to turn this rat," she nodded toward a caged rat sitting on the table. "Any color you desire."

As Harry consider what color to turn the rat into, an old sunshine daisy spell that Ron had tried to so many years previous on a train to Hogwarts came to mind. He waved his wand and cast the proper spell and watched the rat turn bright yellow. With another cast, the nose of the rat turned red.

"Very nice precision on the nose color, Mr. Potter," Marchbanks said. She gave Harry an appraising look before she said. "That is all for your charms practical. You will receive your OWL results during the summer. I think though it's safe for you to not worry about these results."

At dinner Neville told of his own exam. "I only had problems at the very first. I accidentally hit my examiner with the eggcup," He explained. "I was a bit excited you see. But I then settled down and think I did okay."

"Excellent Neville," Harry exclaimed and then watched his friend turn beet red as Luna gave him a kiss on his cheek.

They were all sitting around the table when the most horrible sound in the world interrupted them.

"Hem Hem."

Harry rolled his eyes slightly before turning around to face Umbridge.

"Mr. Potter you're to come with me," The High Inquisitor said. "You are under suspicion of dosing fellow students with illegal potions."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry lied as Hermione's brain went into gear.

"I have a plan," She said to Harry and then to Umbridge. "Who is accusing him?" she asked.

"I am of course," Umbridge spat. "And frankly it's none of your concern Miss Granger," She grabbed Harry's arm and started to pull him up.

"What type of potion do you think he used Professor?" Hermione persisted.

"Not that it's any of your concern but the school nurse found the victims to be under heavy influence of a combination love and jealousy potions."

By now many people had gathered closer to listen to what was going on including several professors. "Potter make a working potion?" sneered Snape. "Not without Miss Granger's help."

Umbridge's eyes immediately focused on the bushy haired witch. "You do know how to make love potions don't you? There was the article last year in the Witch Weekly," Her eyes flashed menacing at Hermione. "So you're up to your old tricks again are you?"

Harry was about to say something when Hermione said "Harry, I want her to accuse me. Let me handle this."

"Are you accusing me?" Hermione asked Umbridge.

"Of course and I'll have you expelled by the end of the day and your wand snapped."

"Actually you can't have my wand snapped," Hermione replied calmly. "As I've taken my first OWL my wand cannot be taken without a full trial by the Wizengamot."

"Dear I am the Senior Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic," Umbridge said sickly sweet. "I do not need a muggleborn child telling me what I can or can't do."

"Actually she is quite correct," Said an overly loud voice of Professor Marchbanks. "Once a student..."

"Nor do I need some old..." A red faced Umbridge started and then remembered who she was speaking to. "I mean yes of course."

"Though," Hermione said quickly, "I am willing to forgo such a trial and submit to full questioning under Veritaserum IF I am allowed an advocate to protect my privacy and my accuser submits to the same."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Harry asked his wife. "We have a lot of information to protect."

"That's why I stated having an advocate," Hermione explained. "Their purpose would be to insure only the questions I agree to answer are asked. Besides, I will bet she will withdraw her accusations now. She knows she really has no case against you or me and the possibility of being questioned under Veritaserum would frighten her too much."

Umbridge looked around the Great Hall and found every single person focused on her including the entire OWL examination team. Finally she turned back to Hermione. "Nonsense dear. That definitely will not be necessary. But for your disrespect of my authority fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor and detention for the next two nights."

"I didn't mean any disrespect ma'am," Hermione replied. "I was only pointing out a mistake you had made. Though if you feel detention is required of course I will attend."

Those people who had served detention with Umbridge gave a collective gasp. But Hermione wasn't finished yet. She turned to Professor Marchbank. "Professor, though the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts is fully within her rights to request me to serve detention, could I ask one or more of your examiners to monitor the detention?"

"Whatever for?" Marchbanks asked.

"Professor Umbridge has shown a penchant to punish in a way that would be detrimental to my completing additional OWLs in a timely manner."

"Nonsense," Umbridge said at once. "What happens during my detentions is none of their concern."

"Again I must suggest that you are in error," Hermione replied. "Examiners have full authority to prevent any action that is deemed detrimental to the completion of the testing," She turned to Marchbanks. "Would you say a requirement to use a blood quill for extended periods of time would be detrimental for the completion of my testing?"

"Blood quill?" Several of the examiners exclaimed. Many of them had pulled out parchments and were scribbling notes. One old bald gentleman asked "What exactly does she do with the blood quill?"

"This has gone on long enough," Umbridge broke in. "Everyone leave," She turned to Hermione. "I don't think there is a need for you to have detention," but the glint in her eyes told Hermione the issue was far from over. After giving everyone a sickly smile she turned and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"About that Blood quill?" The old examiner said after Umbridge left.

"Harry?" Hermione looked over at her husband.

Harry help out his hand to show the back of it where the words. "I must not tell lies," were clearly outlined.

"But to leave a mark a quill must be used..."

"Hours per day, weeks on end," Harry finished for the man. "I am very aware of what it takes."

The next morning a new notice had appeared on the house notice boards.

BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS

No student may speak to or otherwise engage any OWL examiner for any reason except for the actual OWL testing. All examiners are required to stay in their assigned quarters when not actually completing OWL testing.

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty‐nine.

Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor

Approved: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic

"It's time for her to go," Hermione said. "I just wished we could discredit her before we do something."

Hermione didn't realize her wish was about to come true.

Hermione couldn't help noticing Umbridge's eyes on her during breakfast. She knew the High Inquisitor would be around soon to continue what had been started the previous day. As she was planning ways to use the detention that Hermione ware sure she would be given to lure the toad-like woman into the Forbidden Forest, her thoughts were interrupted when the doors of the Great Hall burst open and a monocle wearing short gray-haired lady strolled in followed by four people in Auror cloaks.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge," A booming voice ranged out from the lady. Everyone in the hall at the time turned to looked at Amelia Bones.

"Amelia," The toad woman answered back. "By what right do you burst in here?"

"As Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, it is my job to personally investigate any criminal complaints against senior government officials," Bones replied. "I have received such a complaint against yourself in regards to the possible torture of students in this castle."

"Rubbish Amelia," Umbridge replied. "Obviously you are either mistaken or this is some ridiculous plot one of my political enemies has dreamed up."

"None the less I must investigate," Amelia replied. She then looked toward the Gryffindor table. "I understand Harry Potter can provide…"

A man in a lime green bowler hat came rushing into the Great Hall at that time followed closely by a young man with red hair. "Madam Bones, what do you think you're doing?"

"I am doing my job Minister Fudge," She answered curtly. "I received a complaint against Senior Undersecretary Umbridge and I am investigating it as my note to your office stated."

"I can assure you that Dolores is innocent of any kind of complaint."

"Then she has nothing to fear from this investigation," Madam Bones replied tersely. She turned her attention back to the Hall. "Harry Potter please."

"Potter?" Fudge answered with almost a snarl. "How did…I mean he filed the complaint?"

"No he didn't," Bones replied. "But I have it on good authority he can provide substantial evidence in the case."

"Anything he has to say cannot be believed," Fudge said indignantly. "He's nothing but a self-absorbed attention seeking boy."

"I am not asking for testimony from him at this moment," As Harry came up to her she asked. "Mr. Potter, I have a complaint that Dolores Umbridge utilized a Blood quill in her detentions in an extent that equaled torture. The complaint says they have seen proof on the back of your hand. May I see your hand?"

Harry looked at Fudge and held his grin to himself. He lifted his hand and rotated it to display the outlines of the words he had been forced to carve into his skin hour upon hour and days upon days.

Madam Bones looked at his hand from several different angles and then looked up at Harry. "Mr. Potter was this a result from the use of a Blood Quill?"

"If you're referring to a special quill that makes you write in your own blood then yes ma'am."

"Punishment by Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes Ma'am," Harry replied again.

"How often?"

Harry had to think back two years and calculate what he remembered. He finally said. "At least fifty or sixty nights with three to four hours each night over the school year. Usually a week or two in a row. It would probably be worse if Her…a friend hadn't prepared Murtlap Essence for me afterwards."

Madam Bones and two of the Aurors paled at the thought. "Would you be willing to testify to the accuracy of that statement under truth serum Mr. Potter?"

"Remember only with an advocate and the questions they may ask," Hermione reminded him.

"Yes ma'am. That's presuming I may have an advocate of my choosing present and a list of the questions that would be asked of me," Harry replied. His eyes flickered to the Minister of Magic before finding Amelia's again. "I would not want certain people to take advantage of the situation."

"That is…understandable," Madam Bones replied. "Do you have time now?"

"My transfiguration OWL is supposed to begin in an hour," Harry replied. "Will it take that long?"

"I can assure you it will not. Who do you want for your advocate?"

"This has gone on long enough Amelia," Fudge exclaimed. "Must I remind you that I can have your job? Dolores Umbridge is my most trusted undersecretary and I will not have her accused by some glory seeking brat."

Amelia eyes narrowed to a point where the monocle in front of her eye dug into her skin. She whirled around to face Fudge. "And may I remind you 'Minister'," Her voice filled with disgust. "I cannot be fired when I am investigating a member of the Minister of Magic's staff except by the Wizengamot. Even then it requires a seventy percent vote in favor of the termination," She nodded to Percy Weasley who was standing next to Fudge. "You can ask your young assistant on the accuracy of that law," She shook her head before continuing in a much quieter voice. "Cornelius, if these allegations are proven true and you continue to support your undersecretary it will be disastrous for you. Politically speaking the best thing you can do is fully support the investigation without comment on how you want it to end."

Fudge glanced at Percy who was now only nodding at whoever was speaking. Then his eyes moved to his Undersecretary as he considered his options. He knew Amelia was correct and that he didn't control seventy percent of the Wizengamot. With a glare at Harry Potter he turned back to Madam Bones and snarled, " Very well, but I expect a full briefing each day on your findings."

"I can't do that Cornelius," Amelia replied. "Again because this is your staff, I have to conduct this investigation entirely away from your influence."

"Fine," Fudge huffed and turned to leave the room. "Come Weasley," He said and walked out of the Hall.

Dolores Umbridge was stunned. When the Minister had shown up she had been sure he would dispatch these ridiculous accusations quickly, but she had just watched him leave while the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement remained.

Madam Bones turned again to Harry. "Who do you wish to be your advocate?"

Harry first thought of Professor McGonagall, but then realized that if Dolores was forced out of her position, he wanted her to step in as Headmistress of the school and if it appeared she was too close to him, she might not be allowed. He thought of each of the adults in the room. Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick…and then he knew what he should do.

"I would like two if possible Madam Bones," Harry said. "I would like Professor Flitwick and…" He let the sentence dangle knowing everyone who could hear him was listening. "...Professor Snape," He finished. When he mentioned the Potions Master an uproar started from the area near them as his decision reverberated around the room.

"Snape?" Hermione asked. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want McGonagall linked to me since I want her named Headmistress when Umbridge leaves," Harry explained. "Everyone presumes Snape and I hate each other. Though we do, I also know he will not betray me in this. He has no love of the Ministry. Besides if he testifies to what I say is correct, then no one can claim a bias anywhere."

"True," Hermione agreed. "Though you know if Umbridge goes down now, we won't be able to let her meet Aragog."

"But she will be discredited and Fudge will have one more thing he will need me for."

"Would you help Umbridge?"

"Are you nuts?" Harry asked. "Of course not. I'm talking about his political career. If one of his senior officials goes down then he will really be desperate in a couple of weeks when Voldy shows up."

"Ok," Hermione replied. "Are you going to invite me?"

"Severus Snape?" Madam Bones asked disbelieving.

"Yes ma'am," Harry replied. He looked over at the man before continuing. "We do not have the best relationship and this will assure everyone that there is no favoritism or anything else going on with my testimony."

Snape once again tried to lock on to Harry's thoughts when their eyes met. He wanted to know what prank the son of his dead nemesis was pulling, but again he faced what was an impenetrable mind when he tried. Soon he was seething at the idea that James Potter's son had mastered a skill in less than a month that he had spent years perfecting. He was only brought out of his thoughts when the head of the DMLE was asking him for the third time if he would agree to advocate for Harry.

"Yes Madam Bones," Snape agreed. "I will do as requested."

"Excellent," She responded. "Do you by any chance have a supply of Veritaserum at hand?"

"Unfortunately no," He replied. "Our current Headmistress acquired my last bottle in trying to interrogate Mr. Potter on a previous occasion."

Madam Bones head snapped around so quickly at Dolores Umbridge that her monocle few out of her eye. The Monocle was obviously charmed as it stopped at the end of its chain and returned instantly to its previous location. "As you know Madam Undersecretary, Veritaserum is a level three controlled substance with guidelines that must be followed, especially when it is to be used on a minor."

"I am the Senior Undersecretary Amelia," Umbridge replied pompously. "I do not have to follow those rules."

"I will agree that under certain situations the Minister of Magic may give permission for such things," Amelia replied. "Can I see his written authorization?"

"He...he didn't put it in writing," Umbridge stated as signs of nervousness appeared in her voice. "But he implied that I cou.."

"Then should I ask the Minister if he provided you with specific instructions to do the questioning?"

Umbridge faced had turned red but she did not reply.

Madam Bones turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter were you notified of the Veritaserum before it was administered? Were you allowed an advocate?"

"I...I didn't know, well I suspected so I didn't...well I didn't actually drink it," Harry stammered as if he was nervous before continuing. "I think it was the day after Professor Dumbledore disappeared. Professor Umbridge summoned me to her office and offered me a drink. I had seen Veritaserum used last year when…when Barty Crouch Jr. was questioned and suspected that she might try it. Once I pretended to drink the tea she offered me she started questioning me about Dumbledore and other stuff."

Two of the Aurors were busy writing down the new information when Amelia turned to a different one. "Edward will you go Floo the office and have someone bring a bottle to use?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You might need a password or something," Harry said. "Professor Umbridge has someone at the Floo regulation or whatever monitoring all of the fireplaces here."

"Thank you," Bones replied. "That's something that is outside of my control, but Auror Campbell will not have any difficulties," Once the Auror had disappeared in search of a fireplace, Amelia escorted Harry to the room off of the Great Hall. As they were going, Harry turned to her. "May I have my girlfriend join us as well? Hermione P..uh..Granger."

"Since this is only a preliminary questioning, she is more than welcome."

Harry silently let her know to join them but waved his hand as well in her direction. Amelia, Harry, Hermione and Professors Flitwick and Snape entered the room. While they were waiting for the Veritaserum to arrive they went over the questions that were to be asked. Another Auror disappeared into the castle and reappeared a few minutes later carrying a small box he'd found in Umbridge's desk. When opened, it contained the Blood quill in question. Finally the Auror who went to request the Veritaserum returned after meeting the delivery person at the gates of Hogwarts.

Hermione pulled Harry aside and explained the last thing she wanted to do. She quickly wrote something on a parchment and had Harry sign it.

The Veritaserum was administered and Amelia started the questioning.

"Is your name Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"Did you serve detentions with Dolores Umbridge?"

"Yes."

The questioning continued implicating Umbridge in the torture by Blood Quill that had occurred. Harry also had requested to be questioned on whether he had ever brewed or purchased a love potion. Since it had been Dobby who actually had given the potions to Slytherins, Harry was able to answer the question on whether he gave a love potion to anyone truthfully.

Finally Amelia said. "That ends the questioning. I'll administer the antidote now."

"Wait," Hermione said. She handed the parchment that Harry had signed to Madam Bones. "He authorized these questions as well."

Amelia took the parchment and her eyebrows shot up as she read the questions. She looked at Hermione. "He knows?"

"He discovered who since his trial."

"This shall be interesting," Amelia said as she turned back to Harry. "Mr. Potter, did you authorize two additional questions to be asked that were in the possession of your friend?"

"Yes."

"Very well," Amelia looked down and read the first question. "Do you know who was responsible for the Dementor attack that led to your trial last summer?"

"Yes."

Amelia rushed to ask the last question though she already had a pretty good guess what the answer was going to be. "Who was it?"

"Dolores Jane Umbridge."

Everyone in the room started speaking at once. Professor Flitwick remembering his duty as Advocate as several things being said were close to questions quickly cast a silencing charm around Harry's chair before turning to the Head of the DMLE. "Madam Bones, I think you need to administer the antidote now before questions are asked that Mr. Potter has not agreed to answer."

"Yes of course," Amelia replied and administered the antidote. As she waited for the potion to flush the Veritaserum out of Harry's system, she gave an order to the Auror who had brought the Veritaserum. "Mr. Campbell, arrest Dolores Umbridge this instant. Based on this testimony which," She looked at everyone in the room, "I will need all of you to verify you witnessed, she will need to be questioned in front of the Wizengamot. While what she was accused of doing to students was horrendous, we are now talking about attempted murder of a student."

The Auror left the room immediately with his wand out of his holster.

"Ma'am," Hermione said quietly. "I think she tried to kill Harry because of the disagreement between the Minister and him. Have there been any other political rivals Fudge might have had that have disappeared or died of accidents since she became part of his administration?"

"Corrigan?" Another of the Aurors exclaimed.

At the questioning look by Hermione, Amelia explained. "Matthew Corrigan was the head of the DMLE before me. He was considering running against Cornelius in the last election when Minister Bagnold retired. He was extremely popular and most likely would have won. In July that year, he was investigating the possibility of Wizarding influence in the London Stock exchange when an explosion occurred killing him. The muggles blamed the IRA who gladly accepted responsibility but there appeared to have been a magical signature to the explosion. Erumpent horn fluid to be exact. Of course we investigated, but never got any serious leads."

"So you think she might…" Hermione began.

"I refuse to speculate." Amelia replied determinedly. "It will be a question given to her during her questioning, but until an answer is given, I will not form an opinion one way or another."

"I think we need to get to our Transfiguration testing," Harry said as recovered from the influence of the truth serum.

Beginning of Transfiguration testing was delayed as the most despised Professor in the history of Hogwarts was arrested and led away. Peeves, still following the orders given to him by the Weasley twins pelted her with water balloons filled with bright colored dyes that left Umbridge looking like a tie dyed clown as she left the castle. Lee Jordan let loose the entire box of 'supplies' Fred and George and sent him in celebration. Outside of making sure the fireworks did not interfere with the OWL testing, the remaining professors allowed the celebration to occur for many hours before corralling the fireworks with very little effort. Flitwick removed the swamp that took up the east wing of the fifth floor in just a few seconds, though he left a small portion under a window in tribute to the Weasley twins. Many students after that day would stick their feet in the mud and track it down the hallways to the annoyance of Filch. Shoe cleaning spells prevented the caretaker from finding out who was doing it.

Transfiguration exams went extremely well for Harry and Hermione. Again they both finished ahead of the time limit. Neville didn't quite finish within the time, but after they had left the room, he let them know he felt he had done reasonably well. They also passed the practical exams easily.

McGonagall as Deputy Headmaster stepped into the role of Headmistress. Unfortunately she could not overturn the Educational Decrees without official Ministry support. To no one's surprise, she easily accessed the Headmaster's office when she attempted to do so.

**Chapter 10**

Hermione awoke the next morning to two very large eyes within inches of her own staring at her. The year of being on the run didn't fail her as she rolled off her bed and snatched her wand from under her pillow. She had it raised with a hex on her tongue within a second of hitting the floor.

"Winky is sorry Miss Grangy," The house-elf apologized. "Winky didn't mean to startle you."

"What is it Mione?" Harry frantically asked through the bond. Hermione knew he was already scrambling down the steps to try to get to her as he had felt her panic.

"Nothing Harry," She replied to calm him down. "Winky is here and she startled me when I woke up," Her own heartbeat was starting to slow as she got off the floor and sat on her bed.

"It's alright Winky," Hermione said to the little elf.

"Dobby said that…well Dobby said you might know of a family who would bond with a disgraced elf," Winky explained. "Winky has had no Butterbeer in two days Miss Grangy. Winky wants a family."

Hermione sighed to herself as she looked at the house-elf. She remembered how miserable the elf had looked in the cupboard and now, with just a promise of bonding…of enslaving herself she was perky and full of life again. "You're not a disgraced elf Winky," She started gently. "I was there when your old master freed you; I know the whole story of his son. I know how you followed the orders given to you even when it required you to go up high when you hated being there."

"A good house-elf always does what she is told missus," Winky said. "And Winky always tried to be a good elf."

"Let me get dressed and we'll go find Harry," Hermione said quietly. "Then we'll tell you about the family who would like for you to join them."

Winky was so excited that as soon as Hermione pulled her clothes out of her trunk, she found herself wearing them thanks to the little elf. "Missus is dressed, we can go now," She said as she took Hermione's hand and started pulling her out the door.

"Well that can definitely be a time saver in the mornings," Hermione mused. "Harry it's time to bring Winky into our family if she wants to bond. Can you meet us in the Room of Requirements soon?"

"Of course love," Harry replied. "You got ready quickly."

"I had a little help," She replied as she sent the experience of being dressed by the elf to her husband who couldn't help but chuckle. Hermione turned to Winky. "Let's go to the come and go room and discuss this further."

"Come and go room it is missus," Winky replied as she gripped Hermione's hand tighter. A second later they were outside the Room of Requirements.

"I meant we should...oh never mind," Hermione replied.

"Did Winky do something wrong missus?"

"Of course not. I was just not expecting to apparate."

"Winky is sorry missus."

"You didn't do anything wrong. I was just surprised."

Hermione paced in front of the wall several times requesting a small room to talk in and a door appeared. She and Winky entered and they found three chairs in a small circle waiting for them.

"Sit down Winky," Hermione gestured to a chair as she took another of the chairs.

"Winky should not be sitting," The little elf replied. "Winky needs to get to her new family and start working."

Hermione sighed as she realized how difficult this was going to be for her. "Your new family will want you to be their friend as well Winky," She said finally. "They are going to want you to sit with them, and eat at their table when they have dinner…" She stopped when Winky started getting a nervous look about her. Fortunately Harry slipped in the door at that time followed closely by Dobby.

"Where did Dobby come from?" Hermione asked.

"He was standing outside the door so I invited him in," Harry replied.

"Dobby was waiting for Winky," Dobby explained nervously. "Dobby has been worried about Winky and wanted to know what family Winky would bond to and hoped Dobby could…if Winky would let Dobby visit."

"Only if Winky's new family allows it," Winky replied earnestly. "But Winky will ask."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Hermione said and smiled as Dobby's nervous look brightened.

"Then Dobby will leave now," Dobby said.

"You don't have to leave," Harry said.

"Will missus tell me who my new family will be?" Winky asked impatiently. "Winky did all that missus asked."

"Yes you did Winky," Hermione agreed. "You look much better," She hesitated for a second before continuing. "Winky, would you like to bond with a young married couple who don't actually have a house yet."

"No house?" Winky asked. "What would Winky do without a house to work in?"

"What we are going to tell the both of you next is a secret," Harry interjected as he looked at both Winky and Dobby. "Winky, even if you decide not to bond with the family in question, you have to keep this a secret. Can you do that?"

"Dobby would always keep Harry Potter's and his life mate's secret," Dobby replied nodding his head so vigorously his ears flapped.

"Winky just wants to know who her family is going to be," Winky replied. "Winky will keep yous secrets."

Harry reached over and took Hermione's hand. "Dobby, Winky, Hermione is actually my wife and it's us who would like to bond with you Winky. We'd like you to be a part of our family."

Hermione couldn't help noticing a look of sadness that crossed Dobby's face for a brief moment before his normal exuberance re-emerged. It was at that moment when she realized what everything he had said the other day meant.

"Dobby wanted to be YOUR house-elf Harry," She said. "He just had a look of sadness when you told Winky it was us."

"But...he likes being free," Harry replied. "He.."

"Finish up with Winky and then we'll talk to Dobby."

"Yous are married?" Winky said. "Yous are too young to be married," The little elf had developed a remorseful look as her ears drooped. "Winky should have stayed in her cupboard."

"House-elves know about soul mates," The voice of Harry and Hermione's favorite Goddess sounded in their minds. "Elves understand bonds better than most Witches and Wizards."

"Winky, do you know what soul mates are?" Hermione asked.

"Winky of course knows what…" Winky started and then her tennis ball sized eyes lit up in understanding "Yous is soul mates? Yous is bonded?"

Hermione smiled at the small elf. "Yes Harry and I are soul mates. We just found out recently but we now know we are considered married."

Winky eyes were alight with glee now. "Winky would love to be your elf. Being elf to soul mates is considered to be special amongst house-elves," Then the fire went out of her eyes as she said. "But you wouldn't want a disgraced elf. Winky is a disgraced elf. Winky is not deserving."

Hermione couldn't help but mentally shake her head at the irony that she was actually going to have to convince a house-elf to bond with her. "Winky, you are very deserving. I will tell you one reason why I think so. Harry and I have some secrets that no one can ever find out about. We know you can keep secrets. We know you would never tell our secrets to anyone."

Winky looked at the witch hopefully. "Winky does keep her family's secrets. Winky would never tell any secrets."

"So you'll be our elf?" Harry asked.

"If Master and Mistress wants Winky, Winky will be your elf."

"We want you," Hermione replied. "But until we have our own house can you work here at Hogwarts. Once we are bonded you will find out why it's very important," Hermione couldn't help noticing Dobby's ears were now much lower than they normally were and she mentally nudged Harry.

"Are you suggesting two elves my wife?"

Hermione explained to her husband the conversation she had had with Dobby while he had been looking a Winky the past Sunday. "Dobby gave his life for us Harry. If he wants to bond to our family of course I will let him."

"Dobby," Harry started. "Can you answer a question for me?"

"Dobby will do his best Harry Potter sir."

"You are a free elf, but I would like to make you an offer," Harry said. The small elf's ears perked up hopefully. "I would like to either hire you or bond with you and have you become part of our family as well."

"Harry Potter wants...wants to bond with Dobby?"

"If you prefer to stay a free elf we'll hire you instead."

"Dobby wants to be the Great Harry Potter's elf sir," Dobby replied so quickly the words seemed to all come out at once. "Dobby has always wanted to be Harry Potter's elf."

"You want to bond with us and not be free?" Harry asked.

"Dobby does not want to be paid by Harry Potter sir. He wants to be Harry Potter's elf," The diminutive elf replied forcefully.

Harry studied the little elf for a few seconds as the visions of the elf dying in his arms once again passed through his mind. He knew he would do anything to make Dobby happy. He owed him that and a lot more. "Then you will be mine and Hermione's elf."

The happiness that Dobby felt was evident as his ears perked straight up and his eyes lit up. "Dobby will not let Harry Potter down sir. Dobby will be the best elf in the world for Harry Potter."

Harry looked at Hermione. He could feel the conflict in her. She was happy for the elves but still uneasy about actually owning them. "It's alright love. You know we are going to give those orders first."

Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. She knew he was right. She knew these elves were now happier than they had been just minutes ago. She might not understand it, but she hoped sometime in the future, the closer interaction would allow her the understanding she needed to completely feel comfortable. For now, though she would do anything to make these elves happy. She nodded and mentally agreed with her husband.

"Hermione and I don't know how to actually bond with an elf," Harry confessed to the elves as they looked on expectantly.

To Harry and Hermione's mild disgust, they found out from the two elves that the bonding was a magical blood ritual. The Witch or Wizard had to provide blood and the blood itself was subjected to two different spells that the elves taught Harry and Hermione. Then each elf was required to drink the spelled blood.

"If it's this complicated," Harry asked finally while they were waiting the required minutes before the second spell could be applied. "How did you become bonded to the Malfoy family?"

"Elves are usually bonded when they are still babies," Winky explained. "It's an honor to elves when their child is accepted by their family."

"So your parents work for the Malfoys?" Harry asked Dobby.

Dobby nodded as tears came into his eyes. "Dobby's old master's parents were not bad people. Dob.." Dobby took off one of his hats and wiped his eyes of the falling tears. "Dobby's parents were good elves and served them well. But the elder Malfoys passed on and they served Dobby's old master as well. But then they…they were killed by He-who-must-not-be-named," Dobby explained.

"Voldemort killed them?" Harry asked in surprise.

Dobby's and Winky's hands went to their ears. "Speak not his name Harry Potter sir," Dobby pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but if you're going to be my elves you'll have to get used to it," Harry explained. "I refused to be terrified of a name."

"Dobby always knew Harry Potter was brave. But he has to be brave to beat the Dark Lord," Dobby said. "Dobby will try to speak his name."

Finally the blood was spelled correctly and the elves drunk it eagerly. Dobby drunk Harry's blood while Winky drunk Hermione's. Though since Harry and Hermione were married, the bond flowed through the marriage and the two elves were effectively bonded to both of them.

"Mistress," Winky asked Hermione excitedly when the bond took effect. "What can Winky do for you?"

"We have several orders for both of you which are going to be standing orders for you as part of the Potter household," Hermione said. She looked at both elves before continuing. "First you MUST tell either of us if you EVER want to be free. Do you both understand that order?" When both elves nodded nervously she continued. "Harry and I truly want you two to be members of our family. Though you are bonded to us, we always want us to be friends. As you know we were both raised in the muggle world and in that world the idea of someone owning someone else is considered very wrong. That order was for us to know that we aren't going against the very moral code we were brought up to recognize. If you ever want to be free, we will free you, but only if you want it."

The elves looked less nervous when she finished the explanation. "Now the second order is very simple. You will never punish yourself without a direct order from Harry or me. If you think you have done something you think deserves being punished for, you will tell either Harry or me and we will decide if it is a problem and what the punishment should be. Again do you understand that order?"

Both elves again nodded they understood.

"The next order is that if we ask you to do something that you do not want to do, you will tell us," Hermione continued. "We might still need you to do it, but maybe we can find some other way for it to be done."

"Dobby will do anything for Harry Potter and mistress," Dobby replied.

Harry smiled at the elf. "I know Dobby, but maybe that last order should be phrased, if we ask you to do something you don't like to do, let us know," Harry looked at Winky. "Winky we know you don't like to go up in high places. If we ask you to do something similar where you don't like what we asked you to do, let us know."

"A good elf will still do what her Master or Mistress says to do," Winky repeated what she had told Hermione earlier. "And Winky is a good elf."

"If you really want to do it still, we'll let you. Right Hermione?" Harry asked smiling at his wife. "But we will know not to tell them to do it the next time."

"We will," Hermione agreed as she also agreed silently with her husband.

"The final order is because you have to keep our secrets," Hermione said. "We aren't letting anyone know we are married and would like to keep it a secret that we have bonded with you two," At the sudden look of distress from the elves she quickly explained. "We definitely are proud to be bonded with you, but too many questions will be asked if it becomes known until we have left Hogwarts. Though because we don't want anyone to know, we have to ask you to keep calling us what you have always called us. Though both of you now know I am really Hermione Potter, you have to keep calling me Granger until we acknowledge the marriage okay?"

Both elves nodded.

"And nothing that would acknowledge that you have bonded with us," Harry said. "To anyone including Dumbledore," Harry looked at Dobby. "You will need to still work for him for now so he doesn't get suspicious."

When the elves had nodded and agreed again, Hermione started the final thing. "It is very very important to keep the secrets we are about to share with you. The only other people who know what we are getting ready to tell you are Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Sirius Black."

At the name Sirius Black, Winky made an audible sound of dismay, "My old master said Sirius Black was an evil man."

"No Winky, he isn't," Harry sighed. "I don't want to say bad things about your old master but I think he might have been one of the people responsible for what happened to Sirius," Harry paused for a few seconds before continuing. "Sirius Black is my godfather. It was made to look like he committed all of those murders when he didn't do it. Then he was sent to Azkaban without even a trial. I don't know for sure who did it, but I do know your old master was in charging of the trials back then."

"He was innocent?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "You both will meet him soon."

"Not for a while Harry," Hermione interjected. "He is in a place under the Fidelius Charm. We have no way for them to go there and I don't think we'll be asking Dumbledore to tell them the address."

"I hadn't thought of that," Harry said. "Hopefully he'll be able to come out of there this summer sometime."

"If if goes according to plan," Hermione agreed. She then turned to the elves. "As for our big secret…" Hermione went on to tell the two elves about how they had lived two years into the future and all that had happened.

"Dobby," Harry said at the right point in the story as tears welled in his eyes. "You gave your life saving us. Bellatrix Lestrange killed you after…If I had just been a few seconds faster apparating out of there... I…I had to bury you," His words were all jumbled as he tried to explain what had happened. "I didn't know then you wanted to be my elf. I thought you had always wanted to be free."

"Dobby wanted to be free until Harry Potter had a family so Dobby could be Harry Potter's elf," The elf explained. "Dobby is glad to know he died protecting his master's life."

"I wasn't your master, I was your friend," Harry replied softly. "I will always be you a friend."

Fortunately Winky never asked what happened to her in the future and the story finally ended after explaining how they had met the Goddess of Love.

"We know how to beat Voldemort before he kills all of those people this time," Harry explained. "And we hope you two will help. Though remember the order we gave about telling us if we ask you to do something you don't want to do."

Hermione looked at her watch. "Welcome to our family, both of you. We need to get to breakfast so we can start getting ready for our Herbology exams today."

The two elves insisted that they be allowed to prepare Harry and Hermione their breakfast this morning. Each rushed out of the Room of Requirements and apparated to the kitchens. Two minutes later Winky was back with the charmed plates saying that Dobby was cooking breakfast for them and it would be on the plates very soon. Before she had even finished telling them, steaming piles of food materialized in front of them. They had barely taken two bites before Dobby reappeared eager to serve his new Master and Mistress.

As they were finishing breakfast Harry remembered something from the sixth year and quickly turned to the beaming elves who were enjoying them enjoying the food. "Dobby, Winky, we would like for you to keep an eye on Ron and Ginny Weasley without them knowing it. If they mention doing anything against Hermione or me let us know; especially if it concerns potions or threats."

"We can do that Mas…Harry Potter sir." Winky replied excitedly.

Harry and Hermione caught up with Neville and Luna and explained why they were not at breakfast. They both were excited for them and the elves.

When they left Greenhouse six after the practical examination, Harry had to thank Neville for his help. Though Harry and Hermione remembered what was on the OWL, Neville was able to show them the proper way to accomplish all the tasks needed. Even Hermione learned a couple of new approaches. Harry remembered the bite from the Fanged Geranium last time, but this time he knew that each of the fangs had to be stunned separately before he could repot it into a larger pot.

That they were summoned to the Headmaster's office that evening was not a surprise. McGonagall was sitting behind the large desk when they entered.

"Professor?" Hermione started as they entered the office.

"Hello Miss Granger, Mr. Potter. Please have a seat."

"What did you need to see us about?" Harry asked. He and Hermione were planning another evening in the Room of Requirements and his mind was already there.

"First Mr. Potter, I wish to return this to you," McGonagall reached over to a familiar broom and handed the Firebolt back to its rightful owner. "I've also rescinded the ban on you playing future Quidditch games. I expect to see you back on the house team next year."

Flashes of memory threatened to overwhelm Harry as he touched his old broomstick. In his mind he was back on the flying motorcycle with Hagrid. Killing curses were flying everywhere while the sidecar slipped from his grasp with his broom in it. He finally shook the memories away. Harry's eyes moved behind McGonagall to the blank wall where he almost expected to see Dumbledore's portrait.

A lot had been lost that night because of the Headmaster's ridiculous plan. Hedwig, his broomstick, Mad-Eye, George's ear. He continued to seethe at the Headmaster until a mental nudge returned his thoughts to the present, or the past as it may be. He looked at his Transfiguration instructor and smiled.

"Thank you Professor," He said. "I look forward to next year."

"I would also like to apologize," McGonagall said. "I should have reported Umbridge myself, but I was instructed by Albus not to. He might have been right though. It is likely that anyone close to Albus reporting Umbridge would have been ignored. It was a joint letter from Professor Marchbanks and Professor Toffy that got the fire lit under Amelia."

"What is happening with Umbridge?" Hermione asked.

"She is currently in a detention cell at the Ministry. She is to be questioned by the Wizengamot tomorrow evening."

"What does that mean? Is her trial tomorrow?"

"Sometimes I forget how little the government procedures are taught here," McGonagall replied. "No, since she is a high level government official she will be given the truth potion and asked questions by the Wizengamot. When the questioning is complete, they will vote to remove her from office or not. Once she is removed from office, she can be formally charged and tried with the serum questioning being admitted as evidence. Usually if there is enough guilt shown to remove a person from office, they will plead guilty to a lesser crime and punished. I should also say that before her questioning she will be allowed to request the reason for the questioning and argue against the evidence that is presented."

Harry and Hermione were stunned. "So it's possible she might never be convicted of her crimes?"

McGonagall shrugged. "Anything's possible, The Minister might be able to prevent her questioning, but I doubt it. Presuming it does happen and she confesses to sending those Dementors last year, I doubt she will go free. We can hope the more crimes she admits to, the greater the punishment might be," She looked at Harry. "Albus is very interested in knowing how you found out it was she who did it."

"Please let Professor Dumbledore know that we all like to have our secrets," Harry replied evenly.

"Does that message supposed to mean anything?"

"It means whatever he takes it to mean professor," Harry replied. "After a year of basically being ignored, I've realized the only person I can truly trust is sitting beside me. And Luna and Neville," He finished to his wife.

"I'm sorry you feel you can't trust me."

"Ma'am, it isn't I don't trust you, it's that I'm not sure I trust who you trust," Harry replied as he got out of his seat. "If that is all, we need to go study for Defense OWLs tomorrow."

"I do have one other thing," The Headmistress said. "As you might have guessed, the Inquisitorial squad has been disbanded. I am refusing to allow any Slytherins at the moment to have Prefect powers outside of their own dorms. Until the end of the school year, I need two additional students who I can trust to patrol the hallways and perform other Prefect duties," She held out a prefect badge to Harry. "I would like you to have it until the end of the year," She looked into his eyes. "I wanted you to have it this year, but Albus felt you already had enough things to worry about."

"Just one more thing he didn't bother asking me about before making a decision for me," Harry replied bitterly as he took the badge from her.

"I adjusted the schedule so you and Hermione will be patrolling together," McGonagall added. "Please do not make me regret doing that," She smiled at the two of them. "Remember you're trying to make sure no one is in the broom closets, not trying to find an empty one."

"Yes ma'am," Hermione replied as her cheeks turned red. She stood also and pulled Harry out of the office.

Minerva McGonagall sat in her chair and looked out the large window as she replayed the conversation she just had with Harry and Hermione. She could definitely feel hostility toward Dumbledore from Harry. She immediately grabbed a quill and parchment and started composing a letter to Albus explaining the conversation, but she had only written the opening sentence when Harry's words came back. "It isn't I don't trust you, it's that I'm not sure I trust who you trust," Her quill stopped immediately as she gave thought to those words. She remembered a small child being left on the doorstep of 'The worst type of muggles'. She remembered an irate Molly Weasley yelling at Albus about her sons having to rescue Harry from being locked in a bedroom with bars over the windows. She remembered Hagrid telling her about having sent Harry food during one summer because the muggles weren't giving him any food to eat. Her thoughts turned to events at the school over the last five years. From the Philosopher's Stone which McGonagall still felt guilty to this day for turning the children away when they had tried to tell her someone was after it, to the Basilisk, to the tournament last year, to being singled out by the Umbridge. It was almost like the poor boy was caught up in some ridiculous story plot that seemed to never end. "Oh Albus, what have you done," She whispered to herself as she set down the quill. She then remembered something else that had nothing to do with Dumbledore. She banished the ink from her parchment and started anew.

Later that evening, Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville were enjoying a dinner in the Room of Requirements. Dobby and Winky were going all out to make it a feast for their new Master and Mistress. During dinner Hermione brought up the subject of the soul containers that Voldemort had.

"We know what they all are and where they are," Hermione was saying. "We've already made sure the Locket is in Dumbledore's possession. Harry destroyed a diary in his second year. Rowena's diadem..."

"Ravenclaw's Diadem?" Luna asked excitedly. "You know where it is? Daddy has been most interested in it for a long time."

"We know," Hermione replied with a smile. "Has he started building his model yet?"

"How..." Luna started before smiling. "Does he do it? Daddy has wanted to recreate Ravenclaw's diadem for a long time."

"He didn't get it quite right," Harry replied. "But he was trying."

"What about the real one?" Luna asked.

"We don't know of a way to destroy the soul within it without destroying the container itself," Hermione explained. "We only know they can be destroyed by the Sword of Gryffindor, Basilisk Venom or Fiendfyre. All of those would destroy the Diadem as well. If you can think of another possible way to destroy the soul, we'll be glad to listen."

"How many of these things did he make?" Neville asked.

"Seven in all, but one of those was unintentional," Hermione replied. "We've already mentioned the Diary, Locket and Diadem. There is also a ring, a gold cup, Voldemort's snake and... Harry."

"What do you mean Harry?" Luna asked as her eyes protruded out further than normal.

"When Voldemort tried to kill Harry as a baby, part of his soul fractured off and it ended up in Harry's scar," Hermione explained quietly.

"Do you remember when I woke up saying Ron's dad had been attacked by a snake?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that was horrible," Neville agreed.

"The reason I knew it had happened was because the piece of soul in me connected to the one in Nagini or something like that and I felt like I was the snake who bit him," Harry explained.

"But how did you...I mean you said you beat Voldemort?" Luna asked.

"Part of Dumbledore's brilliant plan. He knew I had the bloody soul piece in me and never told me. He didn't even tell me when he was dying. No, he left that piece of information with Snape with instructions to only tell me when Voldemort was protecting the snake," Harry looked at Hermione. "You know, come to think of it, that was really really stupid of him. What if we'd killed Nagini in Godric's Hollow? I mean how in the world could Dumbledore know Nagini would be the last Ho...uh thing we hadn't destroyed? Would Snape never have told me?"

"We were lucky," Hermione agreed.

"Very," Harry said then continued the explanation to Luna and Neville. "As we said we were lucky. Voldemort killed Snape..." Again Harry paused as he turned back to Hermione. "Even that was lucky. I mean Voldemort kills everyone with the killing curse, but he takes this one time to actually kill someone differently? We'd never have gotten those memories if he'd died instantly."

"Maybe since he thought Snape was master of the Elder wand it might fight him?"

"Maybe," Harry shrugged then again continued. "As Snape lay dying we were able to get the memories we needed. The memory basically said I had the fragment and I needed to willingly go and let Voldemort kill me," Harry's ire was starting to rise again at just the thought of that evening. Of being led around by Dumbledore. "He didn't tell Snape that I would probably live because Voldemort took my blood. I walked into the forest expecting to die. I let snake-face kill me without raising my wand because that is WHAT DUMDLEDORE SAID I HAD TO DO!" Harry ended up yelling the last of it. He took a deep calming breath before continuing. "When I was hit with the curse, I did die...but didn't as well. I was in a sort of afterlife middle ground and Dumbledore met me there. He explained everything and I believed him. Now though after I've had time to think and I'm back in this time with knowing what he knew at this time, I can see how stupid his mistakes were."

"Like what Harry?"

"You remember the memory of the battle in the Ministry we showed you? The battle with Voldemort? Well if Dumbledore was so bloody positive I'd survive, why did he stop the killing curse from hitting me then? At first I thought it was the Elder Wand, but that couldn't have been the original plan," Harry explained. "He had meant for the power of that wand to die with him so he had no reason to suspect I would be the owner of it and it would be in Voldemort's hand at that time. No, it was purely the curse and Voldemort having my blood that saved me. I would have survived it in the Ministry."

"Why'd he do it then mate?" Neville asked.

"We don't know," Hermione responded honestly. "We have several ideas though. If Harry had survived another killing curse then Dumbledore would have had to explain how it had happened. He couldn't use the blood protection excuse again. It wasn't until he was dying that he mentioned these soul fragments to Harry. Another possibility is he suspected that if Harry survived again, the populace would have put too much focus on Harry and uncovered a lot of the issues that had happened to him over the years. A third possibility was he hoped he could exploit the link between Harry and Voldemort on additional intelligence like when Mr. Weasley was bitten. But truthfully, we really do not know."

Luna and Neville sat there digesting this revelation. Opinions of their Headmaster were dropping rapidly in both of their minds. A thought occurred to Neville and he asked. "The killing curse killed the soul fragment in you right Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"And didn't destroy your body?" Neville persisted.

"Of course not."

Hermione's smile lit up the room as she realized where Neville was guiding them. "If we can do a killing curse on the Diadem then maybe it will kill the soul piece without damaging the object," She looked at Neville. "That's excellent thinking Neville."

"Thanks," He blushed and his cheeks turned even redder, when Luna gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"The only problem is we can't do the killing curse," Harry said. "It would get us put in Azkaban even if we could do it."

"We aren't going to do it Harry, but we know people who can," Hermione replied. "If, when we are ready to find it, we give it to Dumbledore and suggest that is a way to destroy it. He could have Snape perform it. We both know he is capable of it."

A green flash from the end of Snape's wand hitting Dumbledore played again in Harry's mind. "True," He quietly agreed.

"The only fragment we are going to have trouble with getting is the Cup," Hermione said to Luna and Neville. "It's currently in Bellatrix LeStrange's vault."

"How'd you get it before?" Luna asked.

"We snuck in polyjuiced as her," Harry replied. "We had a few problems and left in an unconventional manner," Hermione snorted at the last comment.

"Unconventional?"

"We rode a dragon out of the bank Neville. Destroying half of Gringotts on the way," Hermione replied. "Something I am NOT doing again," She said the last while looking at her husband.

"Yes dear," Harry replied.

After dinner, they studied for the Defense OWL that would happen the next day. Thanks to the DA and his new wand, Neville was really doing well. After a couple of hours, Neville left to escort Luna back to the Ravenclaw tower before curfew. Harry and Hermione ended up with Prefect rounds that evening.

"How seriously do you take cleaning out the closets Hermione?" Harry asked as they started walking hand in hand down the corridor.

"The last time, I was pretty serious but this time..." She stopped and gave Harry a small peck on his lips. "I now sort of know what I was breaking up."

"Would it matter who it was?"

"It shouldn't," Hermione replied, "But it does. I'd love to catch Ron in one of the closets."

"With Pansy?"

"Oh Merlin, I doubt if I'd stop laughing before the end of the OWLs tomorrow," Hermione replied.

"Let's get the map and see who's in them," Harry pulled Hermione back to the tower and he quickly retrieved the map from his trunk and sealed it back up. By habit he still carried his cloak with him where ever he went.

They started walking again and Harry watched the map. The closets they knew were occupied, they would knock on the door to get the occupants' attention and then disappear under the cloak to make sure they left the closet.

"Seamus and Pavarti?" Harry whispered.

"You never did pay attention to who was leaving the DA meetings together did you?" Hermione asked.

"Not really."

Finally they saw a name they both really didn't want to deal with but knew they had to. Turning the corner they came face to face with Draco and Pansy. They both had a couple of bandages on their body.

A sneer immediately appeared on Malfoy's face. "Potter seems to have forgotten about curfew," He said to Pansy.

Harry cut off her reply with his own. "It's actually you who has forgotten. Me, I'm a temporary prefect," He pointed to the badge attached to his robes with the P on it. "You on the on the other hand, are not allowed out of the Slytherin dorms after curfew."

"We are both prefects," Pansy hissed.

Harry pointed at their badges neither of which had a P on it. "Professor McGonagall said she is not allowing any Slytherins prefect responsibilities outside your dorms. See no P on your badge."

"Planning on making me Potter?" Malfoy said.

"Don't get mad love," Hermione said gently in her mind. "He's trying to irritate you and make you do something that he can take advantage of. Think of this as smiling at Snape."

"Since you are not Prefects in the hall tonight, I will gladly take points from you," Harry responded evenly. "Flitwick's office in right down that hall and I can summon him if necessary. If you truly want to be stubborn, I can always go see if Ron Weasley is willing to join you two. You three would make a wonderful family."

Draco's wand was barely out of his robes before he was in a body bind and Hermione's wand was under Parkinson's nose. Harry knelt down beside Draco and said quietly. "I am going to give you some advice which if I were you, I'd listen very carefully to," Harry moved slightly so he could look directly into Draco's eyes. "You and I both know Voldemort is back. You and I both know your father is one of his Death Eaters. Now sometime soon you are going to have to make a decision about your own future. Before you make that decision, you should do a little research on a half-blood who went to this school fifty years ago named Tom Marvolo Riddle. In fact ask your father what his current name is," Harry released the bind on Draco before continuing. "When you get back to your dorm and that is where you are headed right now, take a roll of parchment and write out that name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Now, write out I am Lord Voldemort. You will find it extremely curious that they are an anagram of each other."

Draco got to his feet eying Harry wearily but he didn't reach for his wand again. He and Pansy turned and walked back toward the dungeons whispering the whole way. Harry didn't pocket his wand until the two Slytherins were out of sight.

"Well that pays my debt to his mother," Harry sighed as he and Hermione started walking down another corridor. "A debt she will never know I owed her. If he still takes the mark I will not take pity on him though. I will treat him as any other Death Eater," Harry thought of the fiendfyre consuming the Room of Requirements and saving the ferret's arse that last time. He grimaced as he remembered the aftermath and he turned to Hermione. "You know if we hadn't had to battle those goons when we went after the Diadem we could have helped the others sooner and Fred would not have been standing where he was. That's one more possible death at the feet of Malfoy."

"I won't argue with you Harry," Hermione said. "I...I want you and us and our friends to live. The lives of the people on the other side seem to mean a lot less important when we've seen our friends dead."

They ended back up in the Room of Requirements after their rounds. There was no shyness this time as they climbed into the familiar bed. Neither of them slept with a shirt on this time as they both reveled in the sensation of the skin to skin contact.

"Good night Mrs. Potter," Harry whispered into his wife's hair as he put his arm around her.

"Good night my husband," She replied as she put her own arm over his and snuggled into his body.


End file.
